Eight
by PetiteMary
Summary: <html><head></head>Traduction de la fic "Eight" de Lily Elizabeth Snape. Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursley. Snape est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit? TRADUCTION TERMINÉE</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Sévérus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

« Sévérus, j'ai des nouvelles plutôt surprenantes pour toi » commença Dumbledore dans un léger froncement de sourcils.

Depuis la défaite finale de Voldemort en 1981, il savait pourtant que je détestais sortir des cachots plus que nécessaire. J'avais tellement honte… même si personne ne le savait, excepté Albus, bien sûr. C'est principalement pour cette raison que je tâchais tant bien que mal d'éviter de le croiser.

Je m'assis dans le large fauteuil en cuir, celui-là même que j'avais toujours préféré parce qu'on pouvait se perdre dedans. Je parcourus des yeux les divers bibelots et autres objets qui trônaient sur le bureau – tout sauf le directeur lui-même.

« J'étais au ministère l'autre jour, pour m'occuper des affaires de Poudlard, et je me suis senti un peu nostalgique. J'ai fait un détour par la salle des archives et j'ai demandé à voir le certificat de naissance d'Harry Potter. »

Je fis mine de me lever.

« Albus, qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi? J'ai une potion très instable sur le feu, et elle pourrait être complètement ratée si je n'y retourne pas bientôt!

- Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Tout cela est en lien direct avec toi, j'y viens. Comme tu le sais, quand une personne est incarcérée à Azkaban, tous ses droits – autant sorciers que juridiques – sont abolis. Quand j'ai lu le certificat du petit Harry, ce n'était plus le nom de Sirius Black qui était inscrit sous le titre de tuteur et de parrain, comme c'était le cas à la naissance de l'enfant. Le nom avait été remplacé par le choix de sa mère. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être? »

Dumbledore me regarda fixement. Je le sentis davantage que je ne le vis.

« Le choix de Lily? Lily n'était proche de personne à l'école, comme vous le savez bien. Je ne prétends pas être resté en contact avec elle après la graduation. Franchement, Albus…

- Il n'y a donc absolument personne qui tenait à elle? Personne avec qui elle était liée, Sévérus?

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas à… moi, Professeur? »

Lily m'aurait choisi moi, entre tous?

« Nul autre que vous. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire de l'enfant. Évidemment, je vais vous aider à faire les arrangements nécessaires. Ses gardiens actuels ont déjà été contactés et ils préfèrent de loin qu'il revienne dans notre monde. Je vous laisse quelques instants de réflexion. »

Le vieil homme me repoussa d'un geste de la main, m'indiquant que l'entretien était terminé.

Je fis quelques pas vers la porte, puis m'appuyai sur le mur de pierre, résolut. Je ne pouvais pas renier la seule amie que j'aie jamais eue, même après sa mort.

« Si c'était ce que souhaitait Lily, alors je dois m'occuper de l'enfant. »

C'était le moins que je puisse faire; après tout, Loly m'avait sauvé de bien des peines durant nos années à poudlard, et le bébé Harry m'avait involontairement libéré de ma servitude.

Ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un esprit au clair de lune, Albus sautilla jusqu'à moi et me tapa l'épaule.

« Très bien, très bien. Occupons-nous des arrangements permanents, maintenant. »

Nous transplanâmes au Ministère et commençâmes à remplir les formulaires nécessaires. Après quelques heures, je partis avec en main une adresse moldue. Grimaçant en constatant que je portais toujours mon habituelle robe noire, je marchai tout de même résolument le long de Privet Drive. Je regrettais ma décision folle et sentimentale à chaque pas que je faisais. Depuis quand Sévérus Rogue prenait-il des décisions avec son coeur?

« _Depuis que Lily est entrée dans ta vie_ » répondit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Après avoir cogné fortement à la porte du numéro quatre, la caricature typique de la femme au foyer moldue apparut de l'autre côté.

« Vous devez être M. Rogue? demanda-t-elle avec une fausseté maladive.

- Professeur Rogue » répondis-je narquoisement.

Je détestais déjà cette créature à la face de cheval. Elle n'était absolument rien, en comparaison avec sa soeur.

« Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, dit-elle, poussant la porte pour sortir sur le balcon. Le petit Harry n'est pas prêt, si j'ose dire. Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas dans une semaine ou deux? C'est ce que j'avais convenu avec M. Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, corrigeai-je. Et je ne reviendrai pas une autre fois. Écartez-vous. »

Je crachai les mots hors de ma bouche avec tant de force et de malice que la femme lâcha un grognement d'indignation, avant de me libérer le chemin. Elle me conduisit au salon.

« Je vais aller faire du thé pendant que Harry prépare ses affaires. Harry, mon chéri? » croassa-t-elle.

…..

Elle m'appelait son "chéri »?

« Oui, m'man? » répondis-je immédiatement depuis ma tanière.

J'aimais à penser que mon placard était un peu comme un refuge, une grotte peut-être; n'importe quoi sauf ce que c'était en réalité. Je n'en sortis pas. Je n'en sortais jamais, à moins qu'on me dise de le faire.

« Viens dans la cuisine, mon chéri » appela-t-elle. Ça devenait vraiment bizarre. Elle en mettait sûrement pour le visiteur. Mais les visiteurs ne me voyaient jamais, encore moins le lendemain d'une punition. Tandis que je refermais la porte de mon placard derrière moi, un homme grand et mince, avec un visage dur, me cria :

« Prépare toutes tes affaires. Nous ne reviendrons pas. »

Je les regardai en alternance, lui et tante Pétunia. À qui devais-je obéir? Je décidai que s'il m'amenait avec lui, il valait mieux l'écouter. Tante Pétunia se précipita à ma rencontre.

« Nous allons d'abord le laisser dire au revoir à cette vieille maison en paix. Allons prendre un thé sur le patio, d'accord? »

Elle l'amena plus loin, bien qu'il n'en semblait pas ravi. Je me demandais quel sort il me réservait. Où m'emmenait-il? Pourquoi? Il semblait très fâché; avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Ces pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que j'emballais ma tenue de rechange dans mon sac d'école. Je savais que je devais laisser mes manuels scolaires; ils ne m'appartenaient pas. Je pris mes jouets de fortune et mes crayons cassés… et tout le reste qui était bien à moi. Je rangeai le placard du mieux que je pus, replaça le lit et le matelas déchiré et fermai la porte pour de bon.

Je balançai le sac sur mon épaule, mais le reposa rapidement. C'était une mauvaise idée. J'attendis un moment dans l'entrée, mais l'homme me vit et se dépêcha de venir me rejoindre.

« Il est temps d'y aller » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'en avant. Je le suivis sans me retourner.

Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à King's Cross, et attendîmes l'arrivée du train à la plateforme 7. Ce train était en direction de Manchester, je me doutais bien que ce serait un long voyage. J'avais beaucoup de questions à poser, mais je n'osais pas. Je savais ce qui arrivait quand je parlais sans qu'on m'ait préalablement adressé la parole. Je devais pratiquement courir pour arriver à suivre l'homme. Il ne me regarda vraiment que pendant que nous attendions, et je vis son visage se tordre de haine. Même si je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, j'étais certain qu'il se disait « _Ignoble monstre!_ » ou quelque chose du genre.

Une fois montés dans le train, il me guida jusqu'à un compartiment. Ce dernier n'était pas rempli comme les autres autour, et nous avions la petite pièce pour nous seuls. Je suis restée sur le pas de la porte, me demandant où aller. Je savais que je ne serais pas autorisé à m'asseoir sur les coussins, mais j'espérais avoir le droit de m'installer par terre. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester debout jusqu'à Manchester.

…

Le James miniature resta debout au milieu de la place; Harry était le portrait craché de son malheureux père. Il regardait le plancher, perdu dans ses pensées.

«_ Probablement en train de préparer quelques insultes!_ »

Je le foudroyai du regard, déterminé à prendre le dessus.

« Assieds-toi » ordonnai-je, et le morveux effronté eut le culot de s'asseoir sur le plancher! Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'installa sur le banc, maudissant ma décision de le reprendre avec vigueur. Il émit un petit gémissement, mais je n'y portai pas attention. Le bougre allait apprendre à rester dans les rangs. Pas étonnant que la soeur de Lily ait été si contente de s'en débarrasser. Et je ne pouvais croire qu'il ait vraiment décidé de partir vêtu de ses pires vêtements de jeu. Son costume était visiblement utilisé pour joueur au rugby ou un autre de ces activités inutiles. Il avait probablement passé la journée précédente à jouer; ses cheveux étaient gras, son visage et ses mains couverts de saleté. Je remarquai qu'il tira ses genoux sous son menton au bout d'un moment.

« _En train de bouder, sans aucun doute. Enfin, au moins il est silencieux._ »

Je fermai les yeux et me réveillai en entendant l'annonce de la station de Manchester. J'eus le sentiment qu'il avait passé tout le trajet à me regarder dormir, mais quand je commençai à le dévisageai, il détourna de nouveau les yeux en direction du plancher. J'étais un peu surpris qu'il n'ait pas dormi durant le long voyage.

« _Il se croit probablement trop vieux pour faire la sieste. Un grand homme de huit ans!_ »

Je fis un signe du menton et il me suivit sur la plateforme. La prochaine partie du voyage serait la plus désagréable. Je maudis Dumbledore pour avoir insisté sur l'importance de se déplacer sans magie.

« L'enfant serait bien trop effrayé par les moyens de transport sorciers. Ne pars pas du mauvais pied! » l'avait réprimandé le directeur.

Nous grimpâmes dans une voiture de location et prîmes les routes rugueuses de Ashton-Under-Lyne jusqu'à la pathétique maison de mon enfance. Le taxi nous laissa au sommet de Spinner's End, prétendant que les pavés causeraient des dommages à son châssis. Je le payai – négligeant le pourboire – et il partit en bougonnant et en faisant des gestes grossiers.

J'avais d'abord pensé amener l'enfant à Poudlard, mais j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que courir après un petit drôle à travers l'immense château serait beaucoup trop éprouvant. Alors que nous arrivions au bas de la colline, je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait une autre erreur; mon estomac était plein de peur et d'acide quand nous approchâmes la demeure familiale.

« _Nous pouvons toujours partir demain matin_, décidai-je. _Et puis par la barbe de Merlin, nous n'aurons qu'à transplaner à Pré-au-lard!_ »

Ça me permit de me sentir un peu mieux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>

Je poste déjà la suite pour une seule et bonne raison : j'ai passé la journée d'hier à attendre à l'urgence. J'avais mon ordinateur portatif, mais pas d'accès internet, alors j'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans ma traduction. Les chapitres suivants viendront sans doute une fois par semaine, ou au plus tard aux deux semaines. Pour répondre rapidement aux reviews :

1. Oui, la fic originale est terminée (je ne traduis que des fics terminées, pour être sûre de ne pas devoir arrêter en cours de traduction).

2. Elle est composée de 21 chapitres.

3. Pour les accents, c'est noté (enfin, le prénom de Rogue n'est pas nommé dans ce chapitre, mais je tâcherai de m'en rappeler pour plus tard).

Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leurs favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir, et un merci tout spécial à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le garçon trébucha alors que nous atteignions les premières marches menant à la maison. Je m'arrêtai, m'attendant à des lamentations et des pleurnicheries. Mais il se releva de lui-même et me lança un regard dédaigneux.

« _Arrogant Gryffondor trop fier! _» pensai-je. Mais je dus admettre que j'étais un peu impressionné. J'avais observé moins de stoïcisme de la part de Crabbe durant les réunions de Mangemorts.

« _Suis-je vraiment en train de le comparer à Crabbe? James serait furieux!_ »

Je ricanai à cette pensée.

…

J'essuyai le sang sur mes mains pendant que l'homme riait de moi. J'étais certain qu'il me frapperait, mais il s'est contenté de se remettre à marcher. Je m'assurai de bien étaler le rouge sur mon chandail pour ne rien tacher. Il nous fit entrer dans la maison et je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser. C'était tellement sale et poussièreux! Tout était couvert d'une couche de cendre, comme si la cheminée avait explosé. Visiblement, personne n'avait mis les pieds là depuis très très longtemps.

La nuit était tombée, et il alluma quelques chandelles. Il m'envoya un sourire méprisant, puis monta les escaliers. Je refermai la porte du cottage derrière moi et la verrouillai, espérant que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Quand il redescendit, il semblait presque embarrassé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie que quiconque voit sa maison en si mauvais état; tante Pétunia serait morte de honte!

Il avait changé de vêtements, et portait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une large robe de femme noire. Et il portait un long manteau, ce que je trouvai vraiment étrange pour cette époque de l'année.

« As-tu faim? » demanda-t-il.

Je savais que c'était une question piège. S'il avait voulu que je mange, il m'aurait donné quelque chose.

« Non, monsieur » croassai-je. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures, et je constatai que ma voix était enrouée par la poussière.

« Et bien, alors, suis-moi. »

Il remonta les escaliers, grommelant dans sa barbe. Je le suivis jusqu'à une jolie petite chambre qui était miraculeusement propre. Il y avait aussi un foyer en pierre et une petite cheminée. Il y avait un lit de taille moyenne recouvert d'une literie légère, et une armoire dans un coin. Je pouvais voir la pleine lune par la petite fenêtre; il y avait même une banquette pour s'asseoir sous la fenêtre. Je me demandai pourquoi il m'avait emmené là; il ne pouvait pas vouloir que je nettoie cette chambre en premier. Le reste de la maison en avait bien plus besoin!

« Range tes choses et vas dormir. »

Il ferma la porte brusquement et s'en alla.

Je réussis à faire entrer tous mes effets dans le tiroir du bas de l'armoire. Je tendis l'oreille pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas resté tout près, puis j'osai toucher le couvre-lit. C'était comme de la soie; comme des ailes de fée et de la poussière de lutin. Je prétendis que j'étais sur une expédition et que je venais de trouver le royaume de la reine des fées. D'une minute à l'autre, toute sa cour débarquerait dans la chambre en dansant sur la soie tissée. Ils se prosterneraient tous, et elle demanderait à me voir, et elle me ferait chevalier, et elle me donnerait des dangereuses missions à accomplir.

« _Arrête de rêver éveillé! Tu vas te faire prendre_! » pensai-je en soupirant.

Je savais que le lit n'était pas pour moi. Peut-être l'homme reviendrait-il plus tard et se coucherait-il là. Je regardai tout autour, et décidai que le meilleur endroit pour m'installer était probablement le coin. Je lançai un regard insistant à la lune timide, posai ma tête sur la dernière pierre de la cheminée, et tombai dans un profond sommeil, les dents serrées. Parfois, quand je faisais ça en m'endormant, je ne pleurais pas quand des cauchemars venaient envahir mes rêves.

….

Je lui avais offert les deux seules choses auxquelles j'avais pu penser : manger et dormir. J'espérais qu'il resterait dans sa chambre toute la nuit; s'il se relevait pour se plaindre, j'allais devenir fou. Il avait juste quelques années de moins que mes premières années, à l'école, mais il était si petit, si délicat! À le voir, je ne lui donnais pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Je réalisai alors qu'il n'avait dit que deux mots depuis que nous avions quitté les Dursley.

Redonnant à mes malles leur taille normale d'un coup de baguette, j'essayai de penser à comment j'allais occuper son temps, jour après jour, pendant trois mois. Que faisaient les enfants?

« _Et bien, quand j'étais enfant, je me cachais dans un coin, j'essayais de protéger ma mère, et j'endurais les coups. _»

Je ne voulais pas cela pour Harry, peu importe à quel point il me rappelait James. À Poudlard, les enfants jouaient au Quidditch, avaient des animaux de compagnie et des amis. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux avaient des amis. Je n'avais jamais fait quoi que ce soit de tout cela, mais la plupart des étudiants si.

Je n'avais pas d'amis à l'époque, et ça n'avait pas changé depuis, alors je savais que je ne pouvais introduire le garçon à d'autres camarades de jeu. Un balai était hors de question dans un quartier moldu.

« _Je vais devoir l'amener à Poudlard_, décidai-je. _Je me demande s'il aime lire? Lily adorait lire… _»

Je me forçai à l'éloigner mes pensées d'elle, et me préparai une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Après une bonne dose, le poussiéreux lit de la chambre des maîtres m'entraîna dans les limbes.

…

Je me réveillai aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et entendu un coq chanter dans le lointain. Des chats se battaient dans le jardin défraîchi, et j'entendais d'autres bruits matinaux qui ne m'étaient pas familiers. Après avoir vécu dans un petit quartier de la classe moyenne du Surrey, il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour m'acclimater.

Je m'étirai et passai par les toilettes, priant pour ne pas le réveiller; je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me réveiller. Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour me laver, attendant que l'eau tourne du brun au clair. Je me contentais d'un jaune pâle. Je cherchai un peu de nourriture pour me faire un déjeuner, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé une liste de tâches à faire, comme tante Pétunia le faisait toujours, alors j'essayai de deviner où il voulait que je commence. Je trouvai tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans un placard à balais, et fut soudainement très reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu à dormir là. C'était rempli de toiles d'araignées et d'insectes morts.

Je pris un chiffon humide et commençai à frotter toutes les surfaces du gigantesque parloir, devant rincer le morceau de tissu à chaque fois à cause de l'ampleur de la saleté. Je roulai le vieux tapis à motif et entrepris d'astiquer le plancher. Il était à peu près propre quand j'eus terminé cette tâche, et j'espérai que l'homme ne serait pas fâché du peu de progrès que j'avais faits. Je me demandai si j'allais finir par connaître son nom.

Je sortis le tapis dans le jardin. Les chatons se précipitèrent vers moi et se chamaillèrent dans la poussière, tellement que la poussière me brûla les yeux. Je fus heureux de constater qu'il y avait une corde à linge, tendue entre deux saules à l'air maladif. Le tapis était vraiment lourd, et il me fallut un certain temps pour le ramener après l'avoir nettoyer. Décidant que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour le parloir, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je venais de finir d'essuyer les comptoirs quand il arriva, regardant dans le vide comme s'il était encore à moitié endormi. Nous portions encore tous les deux nos vêtements de la veille.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? » cria-t-il, semblant se réveiller soudainement. Cet homme avait-il déjà ouvert la bouche sans crier?

Je sautai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais et m'éloignai aussi loin que possible de lui. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. » Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire d'autre?

…...

« _Il essaye de m'amadouer? La sale petit morveux! Tout à fait comme ces idiots de Maraudeurs, comme ils se surnommaient, le faisaient avec Dumbledore._ »

Le parloir avait repris une apparence tout à fait acceptable, mais seule l'intention comptait vraiment. Il n'allait pas m'avoir aussi facilement, même s'il avait l'air d'un pathétique petit gamin des rues.

« Va te laver et mettre tes plus beaux vêtements. Nous sortons. » Nous devions aller au marché; je savais qu'il aurait faim éventuellement.

Il courut en haut des escaliers et je passai une main dans mes cheveux. « _Lily a toujours dit que les cheveux longs m'allaient bien._ » Mais merde! Je détestais qu'il me fasse tant penser à sa mère! Mon plus grand regret était d'avoir perdu son amitié. Je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'autre entre nous; l'attrait du pouvoir m'avait consumé au lieu de ça.

Je sentis son regard dans mon dos, et je me tournai pour le voir, se tenant debout dans l'entrée. Il avait encore l'air pouilleux; il n'avait donc pas écouté ce que je lui avais dit?

« Je t'ai dit de mettre tes plus beaux vêtements! Tu n'écoutes rien? Et la moitié de ton visage est encore aussi noire que de la suie! Retourne en haut, et ne reviens pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas obéi! »

J'attendis, devenant de plus en plus furieux de secondes en secondes. Je tentai de rester moi-même en regardant du côté du jardin que j'avais aménagé quand j'étais étudiant, mais il avait été envahi par les mauvaises herbes; toutes les plantes décentes avaient été mangées par la vermine depuis longtemps.

Inébranlable, je me frayai un chemin dans les escaliers. Le garçon était assis à la fenêtre, rêvant éveillé. J'allais lui crier après à nouveau, mais il sursauta. S'il ne voulait pas écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire, je lui montrerais par des actions. J'ouvris le premier tiroir de l'armoire, puis le suivant, et encore le suivant. Ils étaient vides.

« Tu ne m'as pas obéi, je t'ai dit de ranger tes – oh. »

Il y avait quelques choses dans le tiroir du bas, des jouets brisés et des vêtements sales.

Je repris. « Je t'ai dit de prendre tout ce que tu avais chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu ne pouvais même pas suivre cette simple consigne? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas entendre de fausses excuses. « Silence! » demandai-je. Au moins, il pouvait obéir à une commande simple comme celle-ci.

Je sortis ma baguette et métamorphosai ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus portable. Il passa tout près de la crise cardiaque! J'aurais mis le feu à ses vêtements que je ne me serais pas attendu à une réaction pareille. Ces nés moldus! Enfin, élevé moldu, mais ce n'était pas mieux.

« C'est juste un sort. Maintenant, va nettoyer ta figure! » J'aurais pu le faire d'un coup de baguette, mais je n'allais pas encourager sa désobéissance.

…..

Wow! C'était tout simplement magique! Je m'inquiétais pour mon visage, cependant. La saleté à laquelle il faisait référence était en fait une gale. Je l'arrachai quand même, fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur. Ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Je laissai la plaie à l'air libre pour qu'il puisse voir que j'avais essayé; espérant que ce soit suffisant. Je retournai dans la chambre, mais il me prit par le bras comme il l'avait fait dans le train. Nous retournâmes dans la salle de bain et il essuya mon visage avec une serviette. Je ne dis rien; il aurait été furieux si je l'avais contredit ou si j'avais poussé un cri. Il arrêta soudainement, et déposa le bout de tissu sur le sol. Je m'accroupis et la repris pour la lui redonner.

« Comment est-ce arrivé? demanda-t-il, sans crier pour la première fois.

- Je suis tombé » répondis-je automatiquement.

C'était ce que je disais toujours quand quelqu'un me questionnait à propos d'une blessure. Je le regrettai, toutefois. Je ne pouvais plus me mettre dans le trouble avec oncle Vernon en disant la vérité maintenant, non? Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer et ainsi avouer que j'avais menti.

« Quand tu es tombé hier soir? me pressa-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ailleurs quand tu es tombé? »

Je lui montrai mes mains. Les frapperait-il, sachant qu'elles étaient blessées? C'est ce qu'oncle Vernon avait toujours fait. L'homme ne fit rien, pourtant. Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur son visage tandis qu'il quittait la petite pièce.

« Viens » dit-il en me faisant signe d'avancer, et nous sortîmes.

Il me laissa dans une petite boutique de tailleur, sortant de sa poche une longue liste qu'il lu à l'intention du vieux propriétaire.

« Cinq t-shirts : trois blancs, un noir et un vert foncé. Cinq paires de pantalons : trois noires, deux grises. Sept sous-vêtements et bas noirs. Deux pyjamas : ce que vous avez sous la main. Deux ensembles de jeu. N'importe quelle couleur sauf rouge. » Et il sortit, la porte claquant derrière lui.

La tailleur me regarda. Il me regardait comme s'il me voyait vraiment. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu très profond, et il toucha doucement mon visage tuméfié, puis me fit signe de monter sur le tabouret.

« Je vais devoir te mesurer, petit. Tiens toi debout et droit, maintenant. »

Il fit tout avec le plus grand soin, comme s'il savait que j'étais blessé. Quand il eut terminé, il me tint près de lui et me demanda tout bas.

« Depuis quand vis-tu ici avec Rogue? »

C'était donc son nom, Rogue.

« Il m'amené ici la nuit dernière, monsieur.

- Donc ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça? demanda-t-il, pointant mon visage.

- N—Non, monsieur.

- Et bien, s'il le fait, tu n'as qu'à courir jusqu'ici et je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vis en haut, la nuit. »

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites lorsqu'il dit cela. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux de toute ma vie.

« Merci, monsieur! Merci beaucoup beaucoup! »

Il prit quelques chandails et pantalons pour que je puisse les essayer, mais il n'en avait pas autant que Rogue avait demandé. L'homme, Rogue, revint, transportant un sac de nourriture et un contenant de lait.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui, comme pour m'éloigner de lui.

« J'ai trois t-shirts blancs et deux paires de pantalons noirs qui lui font. Un pyjama dans lequel il sera à l'aise quand il aura grandi un peu, des vêtements de jeu, et et toutes les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements que vous avez demandés.

- Bien » dit l'homme sombre, avant de payer le vendeur avec une extraordinaire somme d'argent.

Je voulus descendre six pieds sous terre; comment allais-je pouvoir un jour le rembourser?

"Voudriez-vous avoir le reste fait sur mesure, our commandé de Manchester? demanda le vendeur.

- Peu importe. Viens, petit » m'ordonna-t-il vivement.

Je pris les paquets que tendait le vieil homme et lui sourit avant de courir rejoindre M. Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>

Je ne m'excuserai pas pour le retard, rendu là on ne parle plus de retard, mais bien d'abandon pour cause de trop-de-choses-plus-importantes-que-cette-fic-à-faire. J'ai traduit ce chapitre d'un coup pour compenser un peu, je m'attaque au suivant immédiatement, mais je ne fais pas de fausses promesses, je ne garantie pas qu'il sera posté rapidement. La suite viendra donc comme elle viendra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« Vas ranger tes nouveaux effets » lançai-je au garçon dès que nous fûmes de retour à l'intérieur.

Peut-être était-il plus obéissant que je ne l'avais pensé à prime abord; il monta les escaliers sur-le-champ et j'entendis les tiroirs craquer. Je lançai un sort au congélateur afin qu'il reste à la bonne température et je jetai un coup d'oeil aux quelques aliments que j'avais achetés.

« Fichu petit village, fichu petites boutiques… Fichue maison en ruine! » grondai-je à voix haute, tandis que le garçon se pointait le bout du nez dans la cuisine. Il me prit le sac et le lait des mains et commença à ranger les choses comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Sur le coup, ça me contraria, mais au moins comme ça il était occupé. Je me retirai à la cave pour préparer un élixir.

…

Je nettoyai les étagères afin de pouvoir déposer la nourriture proprement. Mon estomac grondait bruyamment et de fortes vagues de douleur se succédaient au niveau de mes côtes. Ça faisait bien trois jours que je n'avais pas avalé un morceau. Je bus autant d'eau que je pus sans vomir. J'avais appris ce truc il y a longtemps : ton estomac est beaucoup moins douloureux quand il est plein de quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Je nettoyai quelques ustensiles que je trouvai dans une armoire supérieure, espérant que le savon à lessive ferait l'affaire.

Le jour allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, et je remarquai que mes vêtements étaient en train de reprendre leur apparence d'origine. Le polo blanc tournait au bleu et le tissu commençait à s'effilocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, les vêtements s'élargirent, la paire de pantalons tomba dans un état lamentable. Ils étaient encore relativement propre, cependant. C'était au moins ça. Je remontais mes manches et enlevai mes énormes chaussures, préférant être pieds nus pour aller chercher l'eau pour frotter la table et le plancher.

Je repensai à une histoire que j'avais entendue à mon école. La petite Cendrillon, avec ses méchantes demi-soeurs et sa méchante belle-mère.

« Ses parents sont probablement morts eux aussi. » pensai-je, et ça me réconforta un peu.

Elle était bien devenue une princesse ou un truc du genre, non? Elle n'avait eu qu'à attendre d'être grande. Je m'imaginai que je deviendrais un prince avec un cheval blanc et une magnifique couronne en or.

Le temps passait, et j'étais certain que c'était l'heure de manger la collation, ou de prendre le thé. L'homme n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, et je ne savais absolument pas où il était depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être était-il parti? Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je lui prépare quelque chose, juste au cas. Tout ce qu'il avait acheté était du beurre, du lait, du pain et du fromage. Je coupai de minces tranches de pain et de fromage, et les disposai sur une assiette fraîchement nettoyée. J'ajoutai une noisette de beurre, un couteau et un verre de lait, puis réfléchis à ce qu'il convenait de faire ensuite. Je décidai que je n'irais pas le chercher en haut; j'avais peur de le réveiller s'il dormait. Je me mis à arracher les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin. Je faisais de bons progrès, compte tenu que je n'avais aucun outil à part un vieux manche à balai, quand il arriva par la porte arrière.

« Ne touche pas au jardin! » aboya-t-il, comme un possédé. Je laissai tomber ce que je faisais et tentai de m'enfuir, me retrouvant acculé contre le tronc d'un des saules.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je suis désolé! Je vous en pris, monsieur, je ne le ferai plus. Je suis désolé! » Je cachai mon visage derrière mes bras, attendant les coups qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir. Mais encore une fois, rien ne vint.

« Arrête de geindre, tu ne pouvais pas deviner » dit-il, un tantinet plus calme. Je commençais à vraiment apprécier ma nouvelle maison!

« Mais ne recommence pas! cracha-t-il. Je préfère que tu restes à l'intérieur. » Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas compter longtemps sur cette soudaine gentillesse. Mais je me souviendrais longtemps de ce moment où il avait cédé, me parlant presque comme si j'étais important, pour une quelconque raison.

J'enlevai autant de terre possible de mes vêtements et je le suivis. Il s'assit pour manger, et j'attendis devant l'évier qu'il me donne de nouvelles instructions, ou que je puisse laver la vaisselle lorsqu'il aurait terminé s'il ne m'en donnait pas. Je devais me retenir à deux mains de ne pas baver d'envie; je voulais boire plus d'eau au robinet, mais ça devait attendre encore. Je voyais bien qu'il me regardait, mais je ne levai pas les yeux; ça ne se faisait pas du tout.

« Alors? dit-il.

- Oui, monsieur? » répondis-je silencieusement. Je parlais toujours silencieusement.

« Ne reste pas là sur le sol! Vas t'occuper! me dicta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Oui monsieur » répondis-je.

J'allai chercher le seau, le chiffon et la brosse dans le placard fraîchement nettoyé puis montai les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Je nettoyai la baignoire et le lavabo d'abord, enlevant les moisissures aussi bien que possible sans véritables produits nettoyants. Le froid et les tuiles brisés du plancher vinrent à bout de mes genoux, qui commencèrent à saigner alors que j'avais fait la moitié de la pièce. Je roulai mes jambes de pantalons pour les protéger davantage, puis continuai ma besogne. J'attaquai les toilettes à la toute fin, vomissant dedans alors que je finissais. Je nettoyai la brosse, mes mains et, finalement, ma bouche qui goûtait horriblement mauvais. Je continuai ensuite avec le corridor et les escaliers.

Snape monta à l'étage et me regarda pendant un moment, roulant des yeux, avant de prendre un énorme livre sur une étagère et de se retirer derrière une petite porte derrière les escaliers. Comme je l'enviais! J'avais envie de lire un de ces livres, n'importe lequel. Mes plus beaux moments chez les Dursley était après qu'ils se soient couchés, quand je pouvais lire mes livres d'école encore et encore. Le livre d'histoire était mon préféré, je pouvais en apprendre davantage sur des gens très loin, d'une autre époque, et m'imaginer vivant avec eux. J'avais tendance à imaginer un grand champ de pommes de terre, baignant dans la douce lumière de soleil, puis mes dix frères et soeurs et moi qui fêtions toute la nuit. J'avais voyagé en Chine, achetant de merveilleux objets que je pourrais échanger pour gagner de l'argent et acheter de luxueux cadeaux pour ma mère et mon père que j'aimais beaucoup. Je m'étais aussi battu avec d'autres esclaves pour me libérer du joug de mon cruel maître; je revenais souvent à cette histoire.

Mais je n'avais plus mes livres d'école. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que l'école était commencée, je ne pouvais donc pas espérer avoir de nouveaux livres à moi avant des mois. Je revins à la réalité et frottai encore plus fort, tentant d'évacuer la boule que je sentais dans mon ventre.

…..

L'enfant me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. J'avais été surpris de voir qu'il avait préparé une assiette pour moi, mais c'était probablement juste pour m'apaiser et éviter une réprimande après qu'il ait pris son propre repas sans avoir demandé la permission. Pas qu'il ait vraiment à demander… Et maintenant il me prenait encore plus de temps car je devais préparer une foutue potion pour son apparence!

« _Je devrais en préparer une autre, pendant que j'y suis._ »

Je me rendis à la cave à moitié en ruines pour récupérer le parchemin contenant les instructions.

Il jouait à travailler très fort quand je me rendis dans la pièce, prétendant qu'il était un très gentil garçon. Il avait probablement joué dans le foyer de la cheminée pendant que je mangeais, pour être si sale. Mais n'importe quel autre enfant aurait tendu les yeux vers moi avec un air de chien battu, pour se faire féliciter. Il me regarda, mais reporta aussitôt son regard au sol. Étrange. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien de normal, avec un Potter.

Quand la potion fut prête à être mise sur le feu, je remontai pour trouver le garçon en train de jouer à nettoyer la cheminée.

« _Il a probablement vu cette scandaleuse Mary Poppins montrer cela à la télévision moldue._ »

« Petit! » lançai-je, déterminée à mettre fin à ce désordre.

Il sauta et se cogna la tête contre la cheminée, tombant sur la grille. Il plissa les yeux, ses lunettes pendant lamentablement sur l'une de ses oreilles, et tout ce que je pouvais voir était ses yeux d'un vert crystallin flottant dans une mer de noir. Les yeux de Lily.

« Donne-les-moi » dis-je, tendant la main pour saisir ses lunettes.

Il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière alors que je tendais le bras pour les lui arracher de son visage.

« Vas en haut et lave-toi. Et mets tes nouveaux vêtements, sale mioche! »

« _Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça_, réalisai-je alors qu'il détalait loin de moi, se précipitant dans l'escalier. _Merde! Mais ses yeux… ils m'ont fait baisser ma garde._ »

Je me rendis à la cuisine et vis qu'il avait déjà lavé la vaisselle et l'avait également rangée encore une fois. Sortant le pain farineux et à peine comestible ainsi que le fromage presque déjà moisi, je versai un verre de lait au garçon et optai pour de l'eau pour moi-même.

« _Lily m'a toujours grondé pour ma mauvaise humeur_ » pensai-je avec regret. « _Si au moins elle était là pour prendre soin de l'enfant, je ne serais pas dans cet état. _»

« Petit! » l'appelai-je encore une fois.

Il arriva dans la pièce, très bien de sa personne dans son nouvel habit beaucoup plus approprié.

« _Tout comme son père!_ »

« Assis-toi » commandai-je, tirant dans sa direction un siège minable. Il hésita, mais s'exécuta. Je lui remis ses lunettes réparées et commença à manger, puis remarqua qu'il se contentait de fixer son assiette, assis sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Mange! » grognai-je, et il me regarda fixement, un sourire plaqué sur son visage sale.

« _Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, la raillerie à son meilleur. Du fromage et du pain ne sont pas assez bien pour sa grandeur_. »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu es habitué, han? » demandai-je, utilisant le type de conversation que je préfère : le sarcasme.

« Non, monsieur! » répondit-il en riant, avec un énorme morceau de fromage suisse à moitié mastiqué sortant de sa bouche.

Cela marqua la fin du repas. Je pris nos deux assiettes et les jetai à la poubelle, savourant le fracas satisfaisant qu'elles firent lorsqu'elles se brisèrent.

….

Il m'envoya au lit, et je regrettai de ne pas avoir mangé plus rapidement. Juste quelques bouchées de plus ou quelques gorgées de lait et j'aurais été plutôt rassasié. Je me demandai ce que j'avais fait de mal cette fois. C'était inutile, probablement. Oncle Vernon n'avait certainement jamais eu besoin d'une raison pour faire ce qu'il faisait. En fait, j'étais plutôt content d'être autorisé à aller dormir après avoir travaillé si fort. Je remis les moins sales de mes vieux vêtements et pliai les nouveaux, les replaçant avec soin dans le tiroir du haut. J'aurais voulu porter les nouveaux vêtements de nuit, mais je décidai que je ne devrais pas à moins qu'il me le demande. Après tout, j'étais puni, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pas besoin de le fâcher encore plus.

Mes muscles étaient endoloris de toute cette dure besogne. J'étais habitué à faire de nombreuses corvées, mais les tâches que tante Pétunia me donnait à faire n'étaient pas si difficiles car la maison était bien entretenue. La chambre était mal ventilée et très chaude, donc j'ouvris la fenêtre et je tombai endormi sur le bord, écoutant les hululements des hiboux au loin.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant le lever du soleil. J'étais plus endolori que jamais, et la marque de coup que j'arborais s'était aggravée avec la transpiration de la veille. J'attendis que le soleil se pointe à l'horizon, puis je m'aventurai dans le corridor. La porte de la chambre de l'homme était ouverte, et il n'était pas là. Je ne l'avais pas entendu, pourtant. Peut-être était-il parti durant la nuit?

« _J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas à la maison complètement saoul!_ » frémis-je.

Oncle Vernon ne buvait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas ça rendait toujours les choses dix fois pires. Décidant qu'il valait mieux que je ne sois pas surpris en train de paresser, je me mis au travail et attaquai le dalles de pierre sous la grille. Par inadvertance, j'avais répandu beaucoup de suie la veille.

L'homme remonta de ce que je pensais être la cave, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Est-ce qu'il avait bu? Je n'aurais pas pu le dire. Il oscillait comme si c'était le cas, mais la fatigue pouvait aussi en être la cause, évidemment.

Je retins mon souffle, attendant de voir ce qui m'attendait ce jour-là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Pas de commentaire sur le délai (ça se compte en années!) depuis le dernier chapitre. Ma vie est pas mal mouvementée ces temps-ci. Là j'ai profité d'un trou de quelques heures à l'aéroport pour finir se chapitre. Le prochain sera peut-être la semaine prochaine, peut-être dans dix ans, qui sait? Désolée pour ceux que ça importune.

**Chapitre 4**

Snape trébucha sur moi, et je compris qu'il avait définitivement bu; et pas qu'un peu, en fait.

« Es-tu encore en train de nettoyer cette chose? Ça ne sert à rien. Récurvite. »

Il donna un petit coup de son étrange bâton et le foyer fut automatiquement nettoyé. Brillant!

« Tu as mangé? demanda-t-il.

Non, monsieur.

- Viens, alors. » dit-il en souriant.

Il me souriait! C'était un sourire vague causé par la boisson, mais je me plus à imaginer qu'il aurait pu me sourire même sans alcool. Je commençai à sortir la nourriture, mais il me tassa d'un geste fatigué de la main et coupa une énorme tranche de fromage et un morceau de pain. Il essaya d'y étendre un peu de beurre, mais ça ne fut pas très concluant; presque tout tomba sur le plancher. Après m'avoir tendu l'assiette, il sortit le lait et en but la moitié directement à la bouteille, en renversant sur sa cape sale. Je n'avais pas été invité à m'asseoir à la table, je m'assis donc sur le plancher et attendit qu'il m'autorise à manger.

Il regarda dans ma direction, et pendant un moment je pensai qu'il allait tomber raide mort. Au lieu de ça, il rit et se laissa tomber sur le sol juste à côté de moi, me tendant le contenant de lait glacé.

« Finis ça » m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Mon estomac commença à protester, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Qui aurait pu dire quand j'allais avoir la chance de manger à nouveau?

Il s'emparra de la tranche de pain et pris une grosse bouchée; je restai crispé pendant un moment, me demandait s'il avait préparer la nourriture juste pour lui. Mais il me tendit le pain entamé.

« Mange le reste. 'vais être malade. »

Il se releva tant bien que mal et essaya de courir jusqu'à la salle debain, mais ne réussit qu'à se rendre jusqu'à un fauteuil décrépi. J'allai chercher les quelques serviettes encore utilisables qui se trouvaient dans une armoire et j'entrepris de le nettoyer aussi bien que possible. Il se contentait de me regarder, pendant ce temps, ses yeux flottant dans le vide, tentant de se fixer sur quelque chose. Il m'attrapa la main et la caressa quand j'eue terminé.

« Bon garçon. Finis ton d'jeuner, ou diner, ou peu importe c'que c'est, pis vas jouer dehors. Besoin de… »

Et il s'évanouit sur le plancher de bois.

J'avalai ce qu'il restait dans l'assiette, nettoyai les restes du déjeuner, et contemplai la situation en me demandant ce que je devais faire maintenant. Il m'avait dit de retourner jouer, mais la veille il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas autorisé à aller dans le jardin. J'en vins à la conclusion que ça irait si je me tenais près des arbres; ils étaient éloignés des autres plantes, tout en étant quand même dans la cour.

Je m'assis sur une branche basse du plus petit saule pleureur; le balancement et le bruissement de l'arbre me berçant, je tombai dans une sorte de transe. Je me posais des questions sur les choses que cet homme pouvait faire. Il devait bien être un sorcier ou quelque chose du genre, non? Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre? Je me pris à souhaiter qu'il puisse voyager dans le temps et m'emmener voir mes parents. Peut-être pourrait-il les ramener à la vie! Sûrement qu'il serait content de pouvoir se débarasser de moi. Mais je supposai que s'il pouvait le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait. Pouvait-il hyponothiser les gens et leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait? C'était assez effrayant, en fait. Je m'appuyai contre l'arbre, regardant mélancoliquement les nuages gris, tentant de mettre de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Je tombai endormi et rêvai que Snape était un vampire qui suçait le sang du gentil tailleur dans un champ de coquelicots. Il se transforma en chauve-souris et fit un son nid dans mes cheveux, puis il me saisit de ses griffes et me ramena à la maison en volant. Il me lâcha au-dessus de la cheminée puis disparut dans la nuit.

Je me réveillai brutalement juste après avoir être tombé dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il faisait de plus en plus noir dehors, et la lune luisante n'était visible qu'à travers les branches feuillues. J'étais troublé; devais-je retourner à l'intérieur? La plupart des enfants devaient aller à l'intérieur lorsque la nuit tombait, non? Mais j'avais dormi dans les buissons chez les Dursley de nombreuses fois; parfois Oncle Vernon ne m'autorisait pas à entrer. Il disait que je ressemblais à un chat de gouttière, donc que je pouvais dormir dehors avec les chats. J'estimai que puisqu'on m'avait dit d'aller dehors, le mieux était de rester dehors jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise de rentrer.

Pour passer le temps, je prétendis que j'étais sur une île déserte, assis sous un cocotier. J'étais complètement seul alors je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, où je le souhaitais, et il y avait toujours des noix de coco fraîches, des bananes, et du poisson à manger. Les croassements des corbeaux étaient en fait les couinements des oiseaux de mer qui volaient au-dessus de ma tête; le bruit des rafales de vent étaient les vagues dans l'océan. Je pouvais presque sentir la bruine fraîche de l'eau sur mon visage.

Après un moment, toutefois, je réalisai que ce que je sentais réellement de l'humidité; il commençait à pleuvoir. Après quelques minutes, mes vêtements étaient saturés d'eau et le temps devenait glacial. Je sorti mes bras de mes manches et les frottai contre ma poitrine pour les réchauffer, me blottissant contre l'arbre pour être un peu plus à l'abris de l'eau. Je m'étais presque rendormi quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit brutalement.

…

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête et réalisai que j'étais étendu sur le plancher du parloir. Je reniflai mes vêtements; je sentais l'alcool et le vomis. C'était probablement la plus déplaisante des façons de se réveiller, sauf peut-être se réveiller avec une douleur cuisante à mon avant-bras ignoblement marqué. La marque était d'un noir intense, et je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours à la recherche d'une bougie jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau embrouillé me fasse me saisir de ma baguette et raviver le feu dans la cheminée. Soudainement, je me demandai où était le garçon. Je n'étais même pas certain du jour de la semaine. Les derniers souvenirs qui me revenaient étaient d'avoir préparé une potion de sommeil sans rêve et une potion calmante tout en avalant une quantité plutôt copieuse de Whisky pur feu. Il devait être près de quatre heures du matin quand j'avais commencé tout ça. Comment avais-je réussi à monter les escaliers depuis le donjon?

J'esperai trouver le garçon en boule dans son lit, mais, sans surprise, ce n'était pas le cas. Je le cherchai dans toute la maison, de plus en plus frustré à chaque pas, avant de penser à regarder dehors. « _Ce serait tout à fait le genre de ce garnement d'aller exactement à l'endroit où je lui ai dit de ne pas aller._ »

Et le voilà. Dans le jardin.

« Petit! » l'appelai-je, et il vint en courant, trempé jusqu'aux os. Jusqu'où irait cet enfant juste pour me désobéir! Je le pris par la nuque et le propulsai au haut des escaliers, lui collant le nez dans le coin de sa chambre.

« Je t'ai dit plutôt clairement de ne jamais traîner dans le jardin, petit! Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je te dise de bouger. Tu comprends? »

« Oui, monsieur » dit-il d'une irritable petite voix.

Je le laissai donc là. Je pensai qu'une demie-heure au coin dans ses vêtements mouillés serait un bon rappel qu'il ne faut pas me défier. Je pris une rasade de potion calmante. Lui crier après ne le faisait pas bien agir, je songeai qu'il fallait peut-être essayer une vieille méthode de Dumbledore et tenter de raisonner avec l'enfant. Après tout, qu'avais-je à y perdre? La potion calmante ne semblait pas au point, par contre.

« _Je suis tellement stupide! Je devrais savoir mieux que tout le monde les effets que peuvent avoir les mélanges de potions et alcool! Pourquoi ai-je fait cela?_ »

…

J'avais pris la mauvaise décision, comme d'habitude. J'aurais dû rentrer à l'intérieur quand la nuit avait enveloppé Spinner's End. J'étais tellement stupide! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je jamais rien faire comme il le faut?

Je restai dans le coin, content d'être à l'intérieur au moins. Le plus lentement du monde, mes vêtements complètement trempés séchèrent un peu, et je me réchauffai. Si furieux que l'homme était, j'étais surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas frappé. Peut-être qu'il le ferait à son retour. Mon estomac se contracta et mes mains commencèrent à trembler à l'idée d'être battu. Je les tendis le long de mon corps pour les faire cesser, mais ça ne fit que répandre le tremblement dans tout mon corps. Je n'avais rien pour me changer les idées et dans ma tête s'activa un genre de projecteur de cinéma. Je repassai les souvenirs des punitions d'oncle Vernon, et pendant un long moment j'eue l'impression d'y être à nouveau.

Après un certain temps, mes pieds commencèrent à être très douloureux, et cette douleur remonta mes jambes jusqu'à mon dos. Ce n'était pas si terrible, j'avais ressenti des douleurs plus terribles de nombreuses fois. Et la douleur physique vint à bout de ma conscience, me libérant de mon passé.

Le noir devant mes yeux tourna au violet, puis au bleu, et je réalisai que je n'étais pas allé aux toilettes depuis la veille au matin. Je tendis l'oreille et priai silencieusement M. Snape de revenir. Même s'il revenait pour me battre, au moins ce ne serait que pour l'offense de la nuit dernière. S'il attendait plus longtemps avant de revenir, c'est pour deux transgressions qu'il aurait à sévir; et la dernière serait incommensurablement embarassante. Mais il ne vint pas.

La lumière du soleil disparut peu à peu et j'eue peur d'halluciner; ça ne pouvait pas déjà être la tombée de la nuit, si? Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter, et pendant un moment je me sentis soulagé à plusieurs niveaux : je n'hallucinais pas, mais mon pantalon devenait chaud et humide.

Comme une ultime indignation déferlant sur moi, je me mis à pleurer. J'étais tellement fatigué et meurtri, et maintenant honteux comme un foutu bambin. J'étais maintenant sûr et certain que j'aurais droit à une vraie punition.

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son du tonnerre qui battant Ashton-Sous-Lyne. J'avais l'impression d'être encastré dans le marbre. La potion calmante que j'avais bue était beaucoup trop forte. Ça me frappa : Harry! Où serait-il rendu, après tout ce temps où j'étais dans les limbes? Je bondis dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'il était en train de jouer ou de dormir ou n'importe laquelle des occupations des garçons gâtés.

Mon coeur manqua un battement quand je le vis debout dans le coin. Peut-être qu'il m'avait entendu grimper les escaliers et qu'il s'était précipité au coin pour me tromper. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et il sursauta. Alors que je le retournais, je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues; était-ce une ruse aussi?

J'eue ma réponse quand je sentis l'odeur âcre et vis le devant de son pantalon. Le lit n'avait pas été touché, non plus. Il devait être resté là pendant au moins… dix heures! Si Lily avait assisté à ça de là haut, je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir négligé son fils. Il était vraiment resté là toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné la force ou la volonté de le faire?

« Petit, va te laver et changer de vêtements. Quand tu auras terminé, viens me rejoindre en bas. Nous devons parler. »

Il hocha la tête et fit un pas vers la porte, mais tomba en pleine face. Je m'apprêtais à l'aider à se relever quand il se redressa de lui-même et rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain, hoquetant de sanglots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Et un autre chapitre pour vous!

**Chapitre 5**

Je me traînai hors de la chambre aussi vite que je pus. J'avais peur qu'il me donne un coup de pied pendant que je rampais; oncle Vernon l'avait fait plusieurs fois et j'avais mal à la poitrine pendant des siècles après. Mais il ne le fit pas, il me laissait me laver d'abord. Quand on m'avait laissé dans le placard trop longtemps (et ça arrivait), oncle Vernon ne me laissait jamais cette chance. Il commençait sur le champ.

Je fis couler de l'eau froide dans la baignoire. Pendant qu'elle se remplissait, j'essayai de lever les jambes; je les sentais bourdonnantes, picotantes. C'était difficile de grimper dans la baignoire; je glissai et fis un véritable vacarme quand ma tête vint frapper les tuiles. N'importe lequel des Dursley m'aurait hurlé une injure, mais Snape ne dit rien. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi, et je me sentais coupable d'avoir eu de tels cauchemars à son sujet.

Je restai dans l'eau un peu trop long, et mes dents claquaient quand j'en sorti. Je me séchai à l'aide de mon t-shirt sale et le passai autour de ma taille puisque toutes les serviettes avaient été utilisées pour nettoyer du vomis. Puis, je retournai en courant dans la chambre où j'avais dormi. Après m'être habillé, je pris une grande respiration, puis saisit l'objet que je détestais le plus au monde du dos du tirroir le plus bas de la commode. Je savais que je devais le faire; il aurait été insolent de tenter d'esquiver.

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine quand je suis entré. Il avait l'air malade et fixait le vide. Ça lui prit un moment avant de sortir de sa bulle, et aussitôt que ce fut le cas je baissai la tête et lui présentai l'objet pour qu'il s'en saisisse.

Il se transforma instantanément en furie; ses yeux étaient rouges et il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus contrarié.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette… chose? » bouillona-t-il, me crachant presque au visage en prononçant le son « ch » entre ses dents.

« C'est un… cadeau, monsieur » dit-il à contrecoeur. Même moi, je savais que Oncle Vernon avait été carrément malfaisant en me la donnant pour Noël, deux ans plus tôt.

« C'est un foutu mensonge! » Il m'empoigna les épaules et commença à me secouer, répétant « Où l'as-tu trouvée? »

Je savais que tout ce que j'allais dire rendrait la situation encore pire, donc je me tins droit et pris sur moi pour endurer ce que je méritais, ma tête commençant à tourner à force d'être secouée. Il arrêta, s'emparra de la ceinture et la tint près de mon visage.

« Tu sais à quoi ça sert, n'est-ce pas? » déclara-t-il d'un ton calme et menaçant.

Je déglutis. « Oui, monsieur. »

Il émit un grondement et commença à trembler, sa respiration étant courte et rapide.

« Vas-y alors, James! Dis-moi à quoi ça sert, parce que je sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as apporté. »

Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé James? Qui était James? Je savais que je devais répondre, malgré tout.

« C'est… c'est pour f... fouetter, monsieur. »

Il chancela, sa tête ballotait comme si elle avait été attachée à une ficelle. L'homme jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours frénétiquement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir du sang jaillir des murs ou pire encore. Devenait-il fou sous mes yeux?

Aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, il arrêta de se démener et se tourna vers moi à nouveau.

« Pourquoi as-tu… pourquoi… espèce d'horrible petit monstre! »

Il donna un coup de ceinture, m'attrapant par le bras. Je me tenais toujours droit; comme j'avais été soigneusement formé à le faire à chaque fois que je me faisais battre. Mais il ne continua pas et la ceinture sur le sol, rapidement suivie par l'homme qui s'effrondra par terre.

« Va-t-en » dit-il dans un gémissement. J'étais choqué; pourquoi voulait-il que je parte alors que ma punition venait à peine de commencer? Il n'apprécia pas mon hésitation.

« Va-ten! » répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction. Je fis demi-tour et courru à ma chambre, retournant au coin.

…

J'avais fait une autre énorme erreur. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais frappé le garçon. Le faire m'avait rappelé mes plus anciens cauchemars. Je croyais avoir écarté de ma mémoire cette maudite ceinture il y a longtemps, avec tous les autres effets de mon détestable père. Ce que Harry avait fait était définitivement le genre de coup que l'illustre James Potter aurait manigancé. Voilà que j'étais prêt pour une discussion rationnelle avec le garçon, et il avait profité de cette opportunité pour me donner un coup de poignard en plein coeur en me ramenant cet objet qui me retournait l'âme. Était-ce resté tout ce temps dans le placard? Ou alors il l'avait pris dans ma chambre…

Mais peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, il ne méritait pas d'être frappé.

La gravité de mon action me coupait le souffle. Je l'avais frappé avec cette ceinture, dans cette maison d'entre toutes les maisons. Dans la maison de mon père. Où mon père m'avait battu avec cette ceinture jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'éraille à force de crier.

« _Je ne suis pas mon père! __Je ne deviendrai pas mon père!_ »

Je pris l'horrible instrument pour le jeter aux ordures quand je remarquai la boucle. Au lieu d'être ternie et marquée, elle était d'un argent luisant. Ce n'était pas la ceinture qui avait frappé ma peau nue des milliers et des milliers de fois. Mais alors, où l'avait-il trouvée? Et pourquoi me l'avait-il tendue?

« _Je vais rester calme. Je vais parler à cet enfant. __Je ne vais pas laisser mon tempérament m'empêcher de m'occuper du fils de Lily. _»

« _Petit! Reviens ici maintenant _» l'appelai-je, ramassant la ceinture sur le sol.

Il redescendit promptement avec ses yeux verts scintillants plongé vers le sol. Quand il me vit tenant la chose, il plaça ses mains sur le dessus de la table. Se tenant à distance des meubles et arquant le dos, il était parfaitement positionné pour une rossée dans les règles de l'art.

« _Il m'a donné la ceinture parce qu'il pensait que j'allais le battre! _»

J'avais décidément beaucoup à apprendre sur le rôle d'un parent. Avais-je vraiment été si horrible avec lui?

« Redresse-toi, petit. Pas besoin de ça.»

Lentement, il fit comme demandé, me regardant avec un mélange d'espoir et de confusion. Je fis un geste vers la ceinture, m'apprêtant à lui demander de m'en dire plus à ce sujet, et la confusion fut immédiatement remplacée par la peur. Il présenta ses mains, les paumes vers le plafond, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mes excuses ne commençaient pas très bien.

Le prenant dans mes bras, je remarquai qu'il était vraiment très léger et osseux. Je lui posai sur la table pour pouvoir lui parler les yeux dans les yeux, et il glapit au contact du bois avec le bas de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? C'a fait mal?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je vais être silencieux, je le jure!» he whimpered pitifully.

Il se tortillait sur la surface dure, je savais qu'il avait mal. Le canapé serait un endroit plus confortable et surtout plus approprié pour une telle discussion. Je le posai sur le sol, pris sa petite main maladroitement et lui fis faire quelques pas vers le salon. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas s'asseoir du tout… Je devais vérifier l'étendue de ses blessures rapidement; s'il avait eu une telle réaction, c'est qu'il avait probablement besoin d'un traitement.

Je l'installai à mes côtés, et il se jeta sur mes cuisses. Maintenant il pensait qu'il allait avoir droit à une fessée. Par Merlin, qu'avait-on bien pu faire à cet enfant?

…

« _Je suis tellement chanceux! Je vais seulement recevoir une fessée! _»

Il était en train de baisser mon pantalon, mais c'était à s'y attendre. Aussitôt qu'il fut baissé, toutefois, il fit quelque chose d'étrange. Il déglutit. Il enleva mon t-shirt aussi. Allait-il me frapper là aussi?

« _Ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un le ferait. _»

Mais ensuite il me prit à nouveau, me tenant comme un bébé en pleurs, et m'allongea sur le dos du divan. Il s'éloigna, et j'entendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. Peut-être que j'allais finalement avoir ma fessée. Qu'allait-il chercher? Il n'était pas à la cuisine, ça ne pouvait donc pas être ma ceinture. Une canne, peut-être? « Je déteste la canne! » Ça fait saigner plus rapidement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment commencer à paniquer, il était de retour, et un liquide froid était appliqué sur ma peau avec un bout de tissu.

« Oh non, pas ça! » Oncle Vernon l'avait fait une fois! Il m'avait mis une crème qui sentait comme tante Marge sur mes blessures et c'était rafraïchissant au début. Puis, c'était devenu chaud et j'avais l'impression que ma peau était en feu. Je me souviens à quel point mes blessures étaient douloureuses et que cette horrible sensation était restée des heures.

Je commençai à crier; je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. L'homme arrêta en m'entendant, et il me parla tout bas.

« Chut maintenant, petit. Ça va seulement prendre une minute avant de faire effet. »

Est-ce que c'était supposé me faire du bien? J'arrêtai de crier parce qu'il m'avait dit de me taire. Après qu'il eut enduit la substance sur mon dos, mes fesses et mes jambes, il remonta mon slip et me tourna face à lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, petit. »

Il sortit un mouchoir et me le donna.

« Essuie ton visage, maintenant, et mouche ton nez. »

Quand j'eue terminé, il me mit du produit sur le visage, le torse, les bras et les jambes, aussi. Après coup, il me tendit une petite bouteille en verre.

« Bois au complet. »

« Ça doit être l'huile que tante Pétunia m'avait fait prendre quand j'allais mal. » Je ne voulais vraiment pas l'avaler. À chaque fois que j'en avais pris, mon estomac avait été douloureux et le goût de poisson était resté toute la nuit. Je n'allais pas argumenter, cependant, et je fus agréablement surpris. Ça goûtait les chaussettes humides et les cendres brûlées, beaucoup mieux que l'huile de castor!

Il me regarda gentiment.

« Bon garçon. Maintenant, allons te trouver un pyjama pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu avant le déjeuner. »

J'étais confus. Mes bleus et mes coupures ne me faisaient plus mal, et la sentation de chaleur n'était pas venue. Mes douleurs musculaires disparaissaient et je me sentais bien, même aux endroits où j'avais des os cassés; normalement ils palpitaient quand le temps était mauvais. Qu'avait-il fait?

Je commença à relaxer malgré ma peur que n'importe quand tout mon corps se mette à me faire mal. Il me porta jusqu'au haut des escaliers et m'habilla comme un petit enfant. Ça lui prit un bon moment avant de trouver comment fonctionnait les boutons, et il me tira les cheveux en essayant de passer le t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je ne pouvais me souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait porté, m'avait tenu contre lui ou m'avait habillé. Est-ce que je rêvais à nouveau?

Le pyjama était merveilleusement doux. En dessous, ma peau était un peu bizarre et, quand je regardai, mes cicatrices étaient parties et ma peau était redevenue toute blanche! Il avait utilisé une sorte de magie pour enlever toutes mes blessures. Je voulais le remercier, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler quand on ne me le demandait pas.

« Es-tu prêt à te coucher? » demanda-t-il. Faisant le bilan de la matinée, je décidai que j'étais définitivement en train de rêver. Je m'étais mis dans une situation fâcheuse deux fois, j'avais fait un horrible désordre, et je n'avais pas eu de corvées à faire depuis le jour précédent. Et maintenant l'homme guérissait mes ecchymoses et me laissait dormir en plein jour?

« Oui, monsieur.» répondis-je. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre?

J'allai à ma place près de la cheminée et posai la tête sur l'oreiller de pierre.

« Que fais-tu, petit? » demanda-t-il. Oh, oh… qu'avais-je fait?

« Je suis désolé, monsieur! Voulez-vous que je dorme dans le coin? »

Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais eu droit à ma punition.

« Non! » lança-t-il, et je m'arrêtai en chemin, me recroquevillant un peu. Il soupira longuement, puis me demanda plus doucement :

« C'est ici que tu as dormi?

- Oui, monsieur.»

Je fixai mes pieds. Je ne pouvais même pas être un bon garçon quand j'étais endormi.

« Viens ici, petit. »

Je m'avançai vers lui; je ne pensais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte, cette fois. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et pendant un bref moment je crus que je serais secoué à nouveau. Il se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux, la tristesse l'enveloppant comme le manteau qu'il portait toujours.

« Harry, commença-t-il. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas dans le lit?

- Le lit, monsieur? Je – eum, je sais que le lit n'est pas pour moi_. _»

Il se gratta le front.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela?»

« Je – je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit, monsieur.»


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Voilà pour vous! Dites merci, parce que je dois bosser dans quelques heures à peine et je ne suis pas encore couchée!

**Chapitre 6**

Jamais dormi dans un lit? Quelle pitié. Ces horribles moldus tordus! Une liste constamment grandissante de questions me brûlait les lèvres, mais cet enfant avait besoin de se reposer et de manger avant tout.

« Et bien, Harry, voilà ta chance. »

Je tapotai l'oreiller défraîchi, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Viens maintenant, petit. Au lit. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Gardant fixés sur moi ses deux yeux émeraude grands ouverts, il grimpa sur le matelat moelleux, en équilibre sur le bord. Il testait la situation. Je commençais à m'impatienter; allais-je devoir dicter chacun de ses mouvements?

« Couche toi, petit. » lui ordonnai-je d'un ton un peu plus brusque que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, tendu comme un arc. Laissant mon niveau d'irritation redescendre, je me sermonai intérieurement et me rappelai d'être patient.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? __Sévérus Snape? Patient?_ »

Je n'avais qu'à faire comme si c'était le cas. Je m'agenouillai près du lit et plongeai mon regard dans les yeux de ma nouvelle charge.

« Relaxe maintenant, petit. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, je veux que tu reste dans ce lit. Ne serais-tu pas mieux sous les couvertures? »

Il devint très excité, soudainement.

« J'ai droit à une couverture aussi, monsieur? »

Ces foutus moldus!

« Bien sûr, petit. »

Je soulevai les couvertures et le regarda se glisser entre les draps, avec au visage une expression de pur bonheur. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas, et plutôt que de me lancer dans un autre inévitable échange, je lui soulevai tout simplement la tête et glissai l'oreiller de plume en dessous.

« Merci, monsieur! » gazouilla-t-il, comme si un lit était un cadeau luxueux ou exotique.

« _Exactement comme je l'aurais fait._ »

…

Le lit était tellement merveilleux! J'étais au chaud et les draps lourds repoussaient tous mes frissons hors de mon corps. Je ne croyais pas en ma propre chance! D'abord l'homme m'avait laissé jouer dehors tout l'après-midi de la veille, puis il avait guéri mes blessures, et maintenant il me mettait au lit… et il avait dit quelque chose à propos du petit-déjeuner aussi, n'est-ce pas? Tout semblait en place pour que ce jour soit le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je savais que je devrais toujours faire face à ma punition, mais pour le moment je ne pouvais me résoudre à y penser. J'étais trop confortable, et je me surpris à me demander :

« _Est-ce cela, avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de soi?_ »

Je décidai de rester éveillé; j'essayai vraiment! Je ne me sentais pas de dormir pendant ce jour, encore plus s'il cuisinait. C'était mon travail. Et puis une pensée contradictoire me frappa :

« _Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi? _»

Oui, pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi? Je n'avais certainement pas fait quoi que ce soit pour le mériter. Au contraire, je n'avais causé que des problèmes ces deux derniers jours. Tout en me questionnant, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

…

Je m'activai dans la cuisine, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que j'avais appris. L'enfant avait visiblement été battu de façon barbare et répétée. Il avait l'air d'avoir été affamé. En constatant la quantité de nourriture restante, je voyais clairement qu'il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup ici non plus. Qu'il puisse tirer un tel plaisir d'un simple lit et d'une couverture était une preuve flagrante de la négligeance dont il avait souffert. Comment ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt?

« _Parce que dès que j'ai vu qu'il était le portrait tout craché de James, je l'ai à peine vraiment regardé. Je ne le voyais pas, pas vraiment. _»

Peu de temps après les jours d'enfer où je servais d'agent double, j'avais mis de côté la partie de moi qui analysait chaque situation d'une multitude de perspectives. La vie était tellement plus facile quand je pouvais me fermer aux autres, quand je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas à voir et je n'avais pas à savoir. Je pouvais vivre seul avec ma propre souffrance, au lieu de la mienne plus celle de tous les autres.

Mais je n'étais plus seul, et que j'en sois heureux ou non, j'étais redevable envers Lily. Et après avoir vu en Harry les horreurs auxquelles j'avais dû faire face quand j'étais enfant, je voulais le guérir. Je voulais lui donner les soins que je n'avais jamais eus. Peut-être que mes démons intérieurs seraient exorcisés par –

Un cri à glacer le sang résonna du premier étage de l'humble cottage. Un réflexe me fit bondir à sa porte en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il était toujours endormi, son corps complètement arqué. Il marmonait entre deux cris venant du plus profond de son âme.

« Harry! Harry, réveille-toi maintenant. Tu fais un cauchemar. »

Il ne répondit pas à ma voix, je secouai donc doucement son épaule. Aussitôt que je touchai, il se redressa, se précipitant hors de ma portée. Il ne semblait pas conscient quand il s'affala sur le plancher. Se recroquevillant de nouveau dans ce foutu coin, il suppliait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur! Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne voulais pas causer tout cela! Je ne le ferai plus, monsieur! »

Puis il arrêta, un calme étrange s'étant emparé de son petit corps. Il se tint droit, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille émaciée. Puis, sans l'urgence et le désespoir du moment précédent, il parla sur un ton à peine audible :

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Chaque mot était prononcé avec précaution, même s'ils avait été répété de façon monotone. Il semblait résigné, si un enfant de huit pouvait le sembler.

« Harry? Petit, regarde moi. »

Il ne voulait pas, ou ne pouvait pas. Je me dis que la distraction était peut-être la clé. Les enfant étaient facilement distraits, non?

« C'est le moment de manger, puis on va sortir un peu. »

Il me suivit dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher dans ma robe. Sachant que je devrais bientôt me changer pour enfiler mon adorable costume de moldu, je transformai mon attirail; il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« La nouveauté de la magie doit déjà être disparue. Comme les jeunes sont changeants! »

Il s'assit sur la vieille chaise quand je lui fis signe de le faire, puis attendit que j'aie commencé à manger pour grignoter le reste de notre pain.

« Quel est le problème, petit? Trop dur pour toi?

- Non, monsieur, chuchota-t-il, avalant avec difficulté.

- Harry, combien de fois as-tu mangé depuis que tu es arrivé? »

Il déglutit, le visage assombri par de la… culpabilité?

« Deux, monsieur. »

C'était intolérable. Non seulement avais-je laissé l'enfant dans un coin toute la nuit, mais en plus je l'avais affamé. Ça devait changer immédiatement. Mais son comportement n'allait pas de paire avec son dernier commentaire.

« N'as-tu pas faim?

- Oui, monsieur. »

Il ne mangeait tout de même pas plus que son bout de pain rassi. Ça devenait exaspérant!

« Alors pourquoi par l'enfer ne manges-tu pas? »

Je regrettai immédiatement mon ton en le voyant reculer.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur » piailla-t-il.

J'étais aussi fatigué de ses constantes excuses.

« Je suis désolé n'est pas une réponse, petit. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne manges pas. »

Mon ton était un peu plus don, cette fois.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… »

Il s'arrêta et toussa.

« Oui, c'est juste que quoi? Continue. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se laisser chuter en parachute de quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude.

« Je crois, monsieur, que je vais être capable de manger davantage après… après ma, hum, punition, monsieur.

- Quelle punition? »

Par Merlin, que pensait-il avoir fait, cette fois?

« Ma punition pour être resté dehors après la noirceur, et pour être allé dans votre jardin, et pour avoir fait un désordre, et pour avoir crié. »

Ça allait prendre un long, long moment pour lui enlever cet état d'esprit d'enfant battu. Nous allions devoir nous y prendre une crise à la fois.

« _Et je dois contrôler mon tempérament!_ »

« Petit, écoute moi. Ta punition pour être resté dehors et être allé dans le jardin était de rester dans le coin. Je ne voulais pas te laisser là plus d'une demi-heure. C'est ma faute si tu t'es fait dessus; aucun enfant ne devrait rester au coin toute la nuit! Et tu criais parce que tu as fait un cauchemar; c'était hors de ton contrôle.

- Alors… alors vous n'allez pas me… me fouetter, monsieur? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Non, Harry, je ne vais pas te fouetter ou te punir d'aucune façon. Je me demande, toutefois, pourquoi tu as décidé de rester dehors sous la pluie. »

Il but une gorgée d'eau, et je pouvais voir ses rouages s'activer. Peu importe ce qu'il ruminait, il essayait de le formuler de la bonne façon pour moi.

« Et bien, monsieur, quand vous, hum, ne vous sentiez pas bien, vous avez… vous avez dit d'aller dehors et de jouer. J'ai cru que je ne devais pas rentrer tant que vous ne m'en donniez pas l'ordre, donc je suis resté dehors jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

- Tu veux dire quand j'étais saoul, c'est ça? » demandais-je, déjà furieux contre moi de m'être conduit de façon aussi stupide.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur et regarda au loin. Donc je l'avais puni à tort dès le départ. Je me haissais de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passaient.

« Mange ton petit-déjeuner. Je vais être de retour dans un moment. »

Je fis claquer la porte du dongeon et je versai tout le Whysky Pur Feu et tout autre alcool qui me tomba sous la main dans la lavabo. Je me débarassai aussi de la potion calmante et de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, toutes deux étant contaminées.

Quand je remontai, il fixait le vide, un morceau à moitié mangé de croûte tenant mollement entre ses doigts. Je l'observai pendant un instant, me demandant à quoi il pensait, comment il se sentait. Il ne pouvait être vraiment confortable ici, et je doutais hautement qu'il était confortable avec son oncle et sa tante. Est-ce que cet enfant avait déjà connu le bonheur? L'amour? La chaleur? Je ne voulais pas le faire sursauter, mais je voulais que cette journée soit efficace. Et il avait besoin d'être mis au lit très tôt après la nuit qu'il avait passée. Quelques heures de sommeil ne pourraient le faire tenir très longtemps, j'en étais sûr.

« Harry, dis-je doucement en approchant la petite figure triste. Harry?

- Oh! Oui, monsieur? Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Il se redressa, se cogna contre la chaise et échappa le pain.

« Je suis désolé! Je vais le ramasser tout de suite, monsieur!

- Harry, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté de lui. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était un accident. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. »

Je redressai la chaise, et il commença à manger la croûte sur le plancher.

« Ne mange pas ça, petit. Jette-le. »

Il regarda longuement le morceau de nourriture tandis qu'il obéissait en robot.

« _Cet enfant doit être encore affamé._ »

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Nous allons prendre une bouché au Chaudron Baveur avant nos courses. Je suis fatigué du pain et du fromage, pas toi? »

Il ne dit rien, mais tremblait tellement fort que ses dents cliquetaient.

« Viens, petit, allons t'habiller. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Voilà plus d'un an que je n'avais pas posté, vous m'en voyez désolée. Ma vie n'est pas de tout repos, je ne peux donc vous garantir des chapitres réguliers. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même cette merveilleuse histoire que j'ai la chance de traduire!

**Chapitre 7**

Il choisit un beau petit ensemble pour moi, et bientôt nous fûmes emportés par ce qu'il appelait « transplanage ». Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression que nous étions entassés dans un dragibus, puis aspirés à l'extérieur. Nous arrivâmes dans une allée qui était si pleine de bruits que je présumai que nous étions arrivés à Londres. Après une petite marche, nous entrâmes dans un pub miteux faiblement éclairé où tout le monde était habillé de la même façon que M. Snape chez lui. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'adultes rassemblés dans un même lieu, et ils semblaient tous immenses et effrayants. Un homme brusque et sale derrière le bar félicita mon gardien.

« Ah, bonjour Professeur Snape! » Professeur? Donc il travaillait à l'université?

Le barman continuait : « Qui est cette petite chose que vous avez là? » Il me dévisagea et j'essayai de trouver un endroit où me cacher. Est-ce que je pouvais disparaître comme Snape l'avait fait?

« Cette chose, Tom, est Harry Potter. »

Je sursautai lorsque l'homme lâcha les deux larges chopes qu'il tenait. Il sembla remarquer mon effroi.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là? Bonjour, M. Potter! Heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Il agissait comme s'il me remarquai que tout les autres se tournaient également vers moi, bouche bée.

« Merci, monsieur. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Je savais bien me comporter, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Snape se tourna vers les curieux. « Qu'est-ce que vous reluquez? Vous n'avez jamais vous de petit garçon? »

Plusieurs femmes grommelèrent, et les hommes le regardèrent avec mépris mais aucun ne crut bon se mesurer à lui.

Nous nous installâmes à une table poussiéreuse et nous fûmes aussitôt servis par l'homme appelé Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous amener à boire? »

Snape me regarda, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. À part le lait que j'avais eu à Spinner's End, je n'avais jamais bu que de l'eau. Je haussai un peu les épaules, puis attendis la réprimande. Ce ne pouvait être la chose polie à faire. Mais il n'en fit pas grand cas.

« Je vais prendre un expresso, Tom, et pouquoi pas un jus de citrouille pour le petit. »

Le serveur me présenta le menu et je le parcourus du regard. Il y avait tellement de choix, et le jus était tellement cher. Pourquoi dépensait-il tant d'argent pour moi? Le pain que j'avais mangé une heure plus tôt m'avait à moitié rempli – que pouvais-je espérer de mieux? Tom revint rapidement avec les boissons; la mienne était étrangement orange et épaisse.

Snape déposa son menu et se tourna vers moi. « Sais-tu ce que tu veux, Harry? »

« Euh… je… » Scannant le menu frénétiquement, j'essayais de trouver ce qu'il y avait de moins cher sur la liste. Je n'étais pas assez rapide, toutefois.

Snape se rapprocha de moi et murmura :

« Tu peux lire, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon? »

Je rougis. « _Il doit penser que je suis vraiment stupide! »_

« Oui, monsieur. »

Agité, je continua à parcourir le menu. Je trouvai une section « à la carte ». Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, mais les choses coûtaient moins cher. Le pain grillé était seulement soixante centimes.

Je souris un peu et en vint à cette conclusion : « Du pain grillé, s'il vous plaît, monsieur. »

« Du pain grillé! Petit, tu n'as rien mangé d'autre que du pain depuis trois jours! »

Je l'avais encore contrarié. Jetant un regard autour de la pièce, je vis que plusieurs personnes nous fixaient toujours. Mes pieds battaient la cadence sous moi, essayant de me débarrasser de l'anxiété qui s'emparait de moi. Le serveur revint. Il me fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que M. Snape se racle la gorge.

« Désolé, Professeur, qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter? » demanda-t-il, arrachant ses yeux de moi.

« Je vais prendre un scone à la canelle, et amène au jeune M. Potter des œufs, de la saucisse et du pain beurré avec de la marmelade. »

Wow! Juste à entendre la commande, ma bouche salivait! Son café était-il irlandais? Tante Pétunia me demandait souvent d'ajouter du whiskey et de la crème dans la tasse d'oncle Vernon le matin. Snape n'avait pas l'air saoul, pourtant.

Faisant le bilan de la salle, il maugréa « Par la barbe de Merlin! » avant de tirer un fil de sa cape et de le changer en un grand rideau vert foncé qui se suspendit tout autour de nous. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et changea un second fil en une cape noire juste à ma taille ave un « H » argenté brodé au niveau du cœur. Il la fit glisser sur mes épaules et l'attacha grâce au fermoir en forme de dragon. C'était chaud et réconfortant, comme la couverture l'avait été. Je lui souris. Se pouvait-il qu'il m'apprécie vraiment?

Notre nourriture arriva et je ne pouvais croire à tout ce qui fut déposé devant moi. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais manger tout cela, mais je savais que je le devais. Il n'y avait rien de plus malpoli que de ne pas finir son assiette; je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui me tomberait sur la tête si c'était le cas. Pas de repas pendant une semaine et une correction, probablement.

Après quelques bouchées d'œuf et la moitié de la saucisse, je me sentais plus plein que jamais auparavant. La nourriture était tellement graisseuse et lourde, et la viande tellement épicée. J'avais déjà mangé des œufs, mais juste des morceaux froids. Je me forçai à continuer; l'homme me jetait des coups d'œil fréquemment, attendant que j'aie terminé.

Après avoir mangé la saucisse et une tranche de pain, je réalisai que j'allais être malade. J'essayai de courir jusqu'aux toilettes, mais je ne savais pas où elles étaient. Je me retrouvai à rendre tout ce que j'avais mangé sur le plancher, à côté du bar. J'allais vraiment, vraiment mériter une correction, maintenant! Tout le monde me fixait, et je me demandais qui allait venir me punir en premier. Après tout, j'avais ruiné leur repas, et ils étaient tous adultes.

Je vis un chiffon sur le bord de la table et j'essayai de commencer à nettoyer, retenant le prochain jet de vomi jusqu'à ce qu'il jaillisse par mon nez. Je faisais encore plus de gâchis! Et j'avais complètement salies mes nouveaux vêtements et ma cape!

_« Je suis un horrible monstre ingrat! »_

Snape s'avançait vers moi et était très fâché et agité. J'aurais voulu détaler loin de lui, mais ça n'aurait qu'aggravé les choses. Je restai en place, prêt à faire face à ce qui viendrait.

Il sortit sa baguette. Allait-il me battre avec elle? Je ne voyais rien d'autre traîner qu'il pourrait utiliser.

« Récurvite. » Il fit le sort de nettoyage, et tout était de nouveau comme neuf. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il me souleva comme un sac de patates et m'emmena aux toilettes pour hommes. Au moins je n'aurais pas à souffrir l'embarras d'une rossée en public.

…

L'enfant tremblait dans mes bras. Je me souvenais trop bien à quel point c'était inconfortable de vomir, et je me doutais qu'il y en avait davantage qui viendrait. Nous nous rendîmes aux toilettes juste à temps pour qu'il puisse être malade dans la toilette. J'attendis un peu, flattant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« C'est tout, Harry? Ou tu as besoin de rester encore un peu ici? »

Sa voix était chevrotante. « Je crois que j'ai fini maintenant, monsieur. »

Je lui passai de l'eau froide sur le visage et le fit se laver les mains.

« Tu ne veux probablement pas voir la nourriture sur la table quand nous y reviendrons, n'est-ce pas? » Il commença à se dandiner nerveusement. « As-tu besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, petit? » N'était-il pas assez grand pour simplement y aller?

« Non, monsieur. Je… je vais manger le reste. Je vais essayer vraiment fort de ne pas être malade à nouveau. Je suis désolé, monsieur!" Il pleurnichait et semblait effrayé.

« Désolé de quoi? » Pensait-il que j'étais fâché qu'il ait été malade? C'était normal qu'un enfant soit malade de temps à autre, n'importe quel sorcier décent savait cela! C'était normal pour les adultes aussi, surtout après avoir bu comme je l'avais fait récemment.

« D'avoir été malade et d'avoir fait tout ce gâchis. »

« Harry, n'as-tu pas nettoyé quand j'ai été malade après avoir trop bu? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il avait l'air confus. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais dire. Apparemment non.

« Te nettoyer avec une incantation est beaucoup plus facile que la façon dont tu as dû le faire, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi pour avoir été malade alors que je l'ai été aussi? » J'attendais sa réponse, intéressé; je soupçonnais que sa façon de penser révélerait une grande partie des dommages.

« P-parce que je suis mauvais, monsieur. Je mérite d'être p-puni. »

Pauvre petite chose. Aussitôt que j'aurais un moment, j'allais devoir trouver la vengance appropriée pour ces moldus abjectes!

« Petit, écoute-moi maintenant. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu ne mérites pas d'être puni. Je ne vais pas te punir. C'est clair? » J'espérais que ce l'était; je ne savais vraiment pas comment expliquer la situation plus simplement.

« Vous n'allez pas me battre? » demanda-t-il, rempli de doutes.

"Non, Harry, je ne vais pas te battre. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. As-tu encore faim? "

"Non, monsieur" chuchota-t-il, honteux. Je pris son menton et le redressa pour effacer cette attitude coupable.

« Ne sois pas bouleversé, Harry. Maintenant, allons payer, puis nous irons nous occuper de toi. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Hop, un autre petit chapitre pendant que je suis motivée! C'est un plaisir de lire vos encouragements =).

**Chapitre 8**

Nous utilisâmes à nouveau le « transplanage » et soudain nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur d'un grand château, tout près d'un lac. C'était comme un château de contes pour enfants! Peut-être des fées et des lutins dansaient-ils sur les landes entourant l'étendue d'eau. Y avait-il des sirènes voltigeant dans les profondeurs?

Une énorme noire porte en fer forgé s'ouvrit devant nous et je me dépêchai de rejoindre Snape. Pourquoi étions-nous ici? Il avait dit qu'on « s'occuperait de moi ». Est-ce que c'était une sorte de test pour voir si j'étais assez bien pour vivre parmi les sorciers? Et si j'échouais?

J'avais l'estomac dans les talons; si je n'étais pas assez bien pour vivre avec le Professeur Snape, je devrais retourner à Privet Drive… Je voulais désespérément rester loin de cet endroit, loin de mon placard, loin d'oncle Vernon! Je trébuchai sur les grandes marches de pierres, me redressant en un éclair. Mais l'homme m'avait vu.

« Ne peux-tu pas passer une seule journée sans tomber, petit? » ironisa-t-il.

« Désolé, monsieur » répondis-je tristement; et si le test était déjà entamé?

« Oui, bon, viens maintenant » dit-il, semblant exaspéré.

Nous entrâmes dans le château; il était décoré avec luxe et semblant très confortable. On s'y sentait… chez-soi. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais me sentir bien en ces lieux. Ce qui me poussait à penser cela, je ne savais pas, mais c'était une sensation merveilleuse. C'était comme si des yeux me voulant du bien étaient posés sur moi. Il y avait beaucoup de portraits sur les mus, mais je me concentrais sur le sol de pierres, essayant de garder le rythme.

Je me sentis de plus en plus étourdi et hors d'haleine à mesure que nous grimpions les escaliers sans fin. Finalement, nous arrivâmes sur un palier et entrâmes dans une pièce d'un blanc lumineux remplies de lits.

« Poppy! » cria l'homme. Je reculai d'un pas; je détestais quand quelqu'un criait. Je me battis contre le besoin urgent de courir hors de la pièce.

« Severus? Qu'est-ce que vous– » Une femme dans un étrange uniforme blanc accourut. Aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

« Est-ce… ce ne peut-être… Mais, Severus, il est si petit! » J'étais plutôt petit, je savais cela. J'avais été intimidé et harcelé à propos de ça à l'école.

« Manifestement, Poppy. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Pourriez-vous l'examiner pour moi? » Snape paraissait soucieux. Je me sentis soulagé; ça semblait être un examen médical, et non un test.

Elle me tendit une grande chemise avec des cordes là où les boutons auraient dû être.

« C'est ce que j'ai de plus petit, mon chéri. » Mon chéri? C'était comme ça que tante Pétunia m'appelait… mais cette femme semblait sincèrement gentille. Ou c'était ce qu'elle voulait me faire croire? Elle tira les rideaux autour d'un des lits et me laissa me changer en privé. Je pouvais clairement entendre la conversation silencieuse entre Snape et la dame.

« Croyez-vous qu'il est malade, Severus? demanda-t-elle, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

- Non, je crois qu'il a été à moitié affamé depuis le décès de Lily. Les moldus l'ont traité horriblement, Poppy.

- Non! Albus m'a assuré qu'il les surveillait! » Elle hésita un moment, puis repris : « Pourquoi est-il si tremblotant?

- Et bien, il a vomi son petit-déjeuner. Il prend aussi facilement peur. Cet enfant est assez difficile, devrais-je dire. »

- Vous connaissez mieux que quiconque les répercussions de mauvais traitements, Severus. » On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un petit enfant.

« Je n'apprécie pas que vous fassiez référence à mes vieilles affaires personnelles, madame. »

Elle souffla, mais changea de sujet.

« Donc il n'a pas pu garder son petit-déjeuner. Que lui avez-vous donné à manger?

- Des œufs, du pain grillé, de la saucisse et du jus de citrouille.

- Et bien, voilà votre problème! Par Merlin, pourquoi donneriez-vous à un enfant malade tous ces aliments gras? »

…

Je ne savais pourquoi Pomfrey avait ressenti le besoin de souligner mes lacunes en tant que tuteur. J'ajoutai « idiotie nutritive » à la longue liste de mes transgressions. Il y avait plus de choses qu'elle devait savoir pour examiner Harry de façon satisfaisante, donc je retardai le moment où je lui dirais ma façon de penser.

« Il m'arriva aussi avec plusieurs blessures et contusions. Le petit était battu, Poppy.

- Non! À quel point, Severus?

- Vous vous souvenez de ma troisième année? Dans quel état je suis arrivé des vacances de Noël?

- Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ça! Je vous en pris, dites-moi que ce n'était pas le cas, Severus.

- C'était pire. » À partir de la deuxième année, je conservais un large éventail de potions guérissantes dans mon sac d'école à chaque fois que je devais aller à la maison. Cet été-là, je les avais presque toutes utilisées sur ma mère.

« J'aurais voulu voir les blessures par moi-même. Je suppose qu'elles ont été correctement guéries, depuis?

- Bien entendu, madame. » Pensait-elle que j'étais cruel en plus d'être incompétent.

« Amenez-moi votre pensine, alors. »

Elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers le rideau les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Harry, mon chéri? Est-tu habillé? »

…

J'étais aussi habillé que je pouvais l'être. Cette chose était encore plus grande que les vieux vêtements de Dudley!

« Oui, euh… » Comment l'avait-il appelé? « Madame. »

Elle me souleva et m'installa sur le grand lit, pointant sa baguette sur différentes parties de mon corps et fronçant des sourcils. Peu importe ce qu'elle découvrait, elle n'aimait pas ça. Je me tenais aussi droit que possible, prenant de grandes respirations, espérant faire aussi bien qu'elle le souhaitait. Puis les questions arrivèrent.

« Quel âge as-tu, Harry?

- Huit ans, madame.

- Qu'as-tu l'habitude de manger chaque jour? » demanda-t-elle. Allait-il être grondé pour ne pas avoir mangé tout son déjeuner?

« Chez ma tante, je mangeais du pain et de l'eau parfois. Avec le professeur Snape, je mangeais du fromage, du lait et du beurre aussi. » Elle gloussa aux derniers mots. _« Oh non… va-t-elle lui dire de ne pas me nourrir autant? »_

« Maintenant, Harry, tu as dit que tu avais du pain et de l'eau parfois. Qu'avais-tu les autres fois?

- Des restes ou rien, madame. »

Si j'avais mangé une fois au cours de la journée, je me considérais chanceux, même si ce n'était qu'une croûte ou deux. J'avais l'habitude de faire comme si c'était beaucoup plus en prétendant que j'étais une souris. Juste une toute petite souris qui avait trouvé un morceau de pain dix fois plus gros que sa tête! Je prenais de grosses bouchées d'air avec quelques miettes, et je mâchais comme si ma bouche débordait. Je rotais toujours beaucoup après, à cause de la quantité d'air que j'avalais, mais c'était comme si j'avais vraiment eu un copieux repas.

« Des restes ou rien, murmura-t-elle, écrivant des notes avec une grande plume sur un bout de papier brûlé.

- À quelle fréquence mangeais-tu? » Elle semblait hésitante à l'idée même de poser la question.

« À peu près tous les jours, tant que je n'étais pas puni.

- Et si tu étais puni, mon chéri? » Elle retint sa respiration. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait écouté si attentivement!

« Ça pouvait durer quelques jours, peut-être une semaine.

- As-tu déjà eu un os cassé, mon chéri? » Elle me releva les yeux, me gratifiant d'un sourire pincé.

« Oui, madame. » Plusieurs, en fait. Quand Dudley en eut un, tante Pétunia l'amena à l'hôpital et il revint avec un gros plâtre épais que tout le monde avait signé. Je n'en avais jamais eu.

« Couche-toi et reste immobile, maintenant. »

Elle agita sa baguette lentement au-dessus de tout mon corps, et des secousses se propagèrent dans le bout de bois à mesure qu'il approchait mes vieilles blessures. Quand elle atteignit finalement mes pieds, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Qu'avais-je fait pour la bouleverser autant?

« Je suis désolé, madame! Je vais être gentil, promis! » Si Snape revenait et voyait que je l'avais fait pleurer, j'allais en manger toute une!

Elle fit alors la chose la plus étrange. Elle s'étouffa, s'écria « Oh, mon chéri » me prit dans ses bras et me cajola comme un ours en peluche. Elle toucha de sa baguette les endroits qui l'avaient faite tressaillir et chuchota des mots inintelligibles. Parfois, mon corps bougeait un peu alors qu'elle poursuivait, et c'était une sensation plutôt déconcertante. Elle me donna plusieurs petites bouteilles de liquide à boire; l'une d'entre elles goûtait le gazon et la fumée. Elle me versa un jus de citrouille pour me débarrasser du goût. Elle était tellement gentille! Je me sentais vraiment coupable de l'avoir rendue si triste.

Après que tout fut terminé, elle m'installa sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur une chaise berçante et se mit à fredonner doucement. « Donc c'est ça que ça fait que quelqu'un nous prenne dans ses bras! » La couverture et la cape était merveilleuses, mais ça… c'était indescriptible. Mon cœur se sentait entouré de soleil et battait plus fort que jamais. Cette belle sensation ne dura pas, toutefois, quand je réalisai que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je me crispai et les essuyai, me recroquevillant. Je priai pour qu'elle n'ait rien vu.

Mais elle murmura ces merveilleux mots! « Harry, mon chéri, tu as le droit de pleurer. Ces fichus moldus t'empêchaient-ils de faire cela, aussi? Tu as beaucoup à pleurer, petit. Laisse ça sortir. »

Et c'est ce que je fis. Une fois lancé, je pleurai plus fort et plus fort. Elle continuait de me dire que c'était correct, alors j'arrêtai de me contenir. Jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je me mordis les lèvres, retenant ma respiration, et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes aussi fort que je le pouvais. La dame avait toléré mes plaintes, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas de Snape.

…

J'avais monté les dernières marches trois par trois. Le garçon se lamentait; certains enfants étaient de telles mauviettes chez les médicomages. J'avais toujours eu horreur de voir un guérisseur en raison des insupportables petites terreurs gémissantes. Aussitôt que j'entrai, il arrêta, merci Merlin! Mais je contemplai une curieuse scène. Poppy le berçait, chantonnant un peu. Était-ce ainsi qu'une mère était supposée agir? Je la regardais le tenir tendrement d'une façon si naturelle, si aimante. C'était ce dont l'enfant avait besoin. Pouvais-je vraiment le lui apporter? J'essayai de me souvenir d'un moment dans ma vie où quelqu'un avait pris soin de moi de cette façon… Poppy l'avait fait! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier? Quand j'étais arrivé à Poudlard la première fois, j'étais dans un état désastreux. Un préfet m'avait conduit directement à elle en sortant du train et elle avait pleuré à ma vue. Après que j'aie été réparti chez les Serpentards, elle avait toutefois gardé plus de distance. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que ces souvenirs avaient été enfouis au fin fond de ma mémoire. Je détestais tellement voir ma maison méprisée!

Je me raclai la gorge. « La pensine, madame. » Sélectionnant le souvenir pertinent, je l'extirpai de ma tête et le jetai dans les profondeurs argentées.

Elle parla vraiment doucement à l'enfant. « Harry, je vais te coucher dans un de ces lits maintenant pour faire une petite sieste. » Après l'avoir allongé, elle tira les couvertures, les enroula autour de ses épaules, replaça son oreiller et le gratifia d'un baiser sur le front. Devais-je vraiment faire cela? Ça semblait beaucoup trop sentimental…

Elle pris une grande respiration, puis regarda comment j'avais découvert les blessures d'Harry et les avais aspergées de Subtusum.

Une expression sinistre sur le visage, elle ne releva pas les yeux après avoir terminé. « Je dirais que votre comparaison était appropriée. » Elle darda alors ses yeux dans les miens. « Mais d'où viennent les marques fraîches? »

_« Merde! »_ J'avais oublié ça. Je pataugeai dans des explications vaseuses, la voyant devenir de plus en plus fâchée à chaque mot sortant de ma bouche.

…

Poppy était furieuse contre mon Snape parce qu'il m'avait frappé. Mais il ne m'avait même pas battu suffisamment, ne comprenait-elle pas? Après qu'il ait expliqué toute cette journée, je compris comme jamais auparavant. Il pensait que j'avais amené la ceinture de son père? Ça voulait dire que son père l'avait battu comme oncle Vernon l'avait fait sur moi! Était-il anormal comme moi? Il semblait désolé de m'avoir frappé; c'était déroutant. Il avait été tellement clément depuis mon arrivée, pourquoi se sentait-il désolé pour le peu de discipline qu'il m'avait imposé?

Dès qu'il eut fini de tout raconter à Madame Poppy, elle le gifla en pleine face. Il semblait connaître les règles, lui aussi, car il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Je suis certain que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, Poppy » dit-il avec sarcasme. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, prit de la poudre et la lança dans la cheminée.

« Dumbledore! » cria-t-elle aux flammes vertes qui l'engloutirent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Hop, un autre chapitre pour vous! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

Dumbledore gravit l'escalier et entra dans l'infirmerie, foutument calme et supérieur comme toujours. Toutefois, à ma surprise, Poppy ne se lança pas immédiatement dans la liste de mes transgressions; elle commença à le réprimander pour son manque d'attention pour les difficultés de nos étudiants en général.

Apparemment, elle et Dumbledore s'étaient déjà querellés quant aux actions à poser dans un cas d'enfant abusé dans le passé. Elle le trouvait horriblement négligeant, et cita notamment mon cas en exemple. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça avant; évidemment, il était rare que quiconque parmi le personnel questionne les décisions d'Albus.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à déverser sa rage, elle termina par :

« Vous et moi savez qu'aucun autre guérisseur ne serait à l'entière disposition de vos élèves ainsi que de votre personnel 24 heures par jour tous les jours de l'année, et je serai forcée de démissionner si vous continuez à traiter les cas d'abus avec autant d'aveuglement et de naïveté. Donc, Albus, allez-vous me laisser décider des gestes appropriés à poser quand je vois un étudiant en danger? »

Dumbledore était passé par sept nuances de rose. Je contemplais le plancher dans une tentative de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu toutes ces réprimandes. Son visage était rempli de fausse confiance, il glissa à la formidable médicomage :

« Devrions-nous poursuivre cette discussion à un moment plus approprié, alors, madame Pomfrey? »

Avec un regard d'acier, elle se détourna de lui, seulement pour mettre la pensine juste en face de lui.

« Jetez un coup d'œil, et ensuite dites-moi que j'ai tort » le défia Poppy.

Je me fondis au décor. Non seulement voulais-je éviter de penser aux marques de Harry, je voulais aussi éviter de penser à ma grave erreur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Albus dirait à propos de ce que j'avais fait à Harry. Mais je ne pouvais y échapper; Poppy faisait la narration pour le directeur.

…..

Poppy semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi. La situation était-elle si terrible? Si j'étais aussi blessé qu'elle le disait, je devais avoir été très mauvais pour mériter tout cela. Toute cette expérience était effrayante. J'attendis qu'ils aient le dos tourné, puis me glissai hors du grand lit, m'emparant de mes vêtements et me faufilant dans un coin. C'était probablement là que Snape voudrait que je sois, de toute façon, pour avoir causé une telle scène.

« Cet enfant a été battu et affamé pendant plusieurs années, Albus! Minerva, Hagrid et moi n'avions-nous pas exprimé nos réserves quant à cette foutue famille de moldus dès le premier jour? Vous aviez dit que vous veilleriez au grain; était-ce un mensonge? » Le visage de la dame s'empourprait davantage à chaque phrase.

Dumbledore soupira. « J'ai vraiment veillé à ce qu'il aille bien… toutefois avec le recul peut-être pas avoir autant de profondeur ni aussi régulièrement qu'il l'aurait fallu.

- Peut-être? Peut-être! Albus Dumbledore, quand allez-vous sortir votre foutue tête de votre cul et réaliser que votre optimiste aveugle est ridicule? Ne vous souciez-vous donc de rien? »

Finalement, il déclara : « Les enfants doivent être avec leur famille. »

_« Oh non, oh non, oh non! Il va me renvoyer chez les Dursley! »_

Soudainement, Poppy se retourna et sortit, les fenêtres de l'infirmerie se éclatant alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle. Je sursautai d'effroi; elle allait le laisser m'emmener! Elle avait abandonné.

…..

« _Il ne va tout de même pas essayer de m'enlever le garçon! »_ Je réalisais pour la première fois que je voulais garder le petit. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais supporter l'idée de m'occuper de lui, mais maintenant c'était clair dans ma tête, très peu de gens pourraient comprendre ses réactions et ses besoins particuliers. Et Albus venait de dire quelque chose par rapport à la famille… il ne voulait tout de même pas renvoyer le gamin à ses « parents » de sang? _« Je ne le permettrai pas! »_

« Severus, avez-vous frappé l'enfant? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde que je ne lui avais jamais entendue.

« Oui, monsieur le Directeur. » Il était inutile de m'étendre davantage; je ne prétendais pas avoir une excuse valable, et il avait déjà entendu mes explications par le biais de Poppy.

« Ça ne semble pas très bien fonctionner, mon garçon. » Comme je le détestais quand il prenait ce ton condescendant!

« Ça n'arrivera jamais plus, Albus. Je me le suis promis, ainsi qu'à Harry. » Je ne manquerais pas à cette promesse!

« Malgré cela, ne seriez-vous pas heureux que nous fassions d'autres arrangements? Honnêtement, je m'attendais à vous voir crier à ma gargouille dès minuit la première nuit. »

Quand je commençai à rétorquer, il balaya ma voix d'un geste de la main.

« Laissez-moi parler avec le garçon, Severus. Je suis certain que vous avez de quoi vous occuper dans vos donjons? Après tout, vous avez été absents plusieurs jours. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil au lit; que pensait Harry de tout cela? Mais l'enfant n'était pas là. Il se cachait sur le plancher, dans un coin. Je voulus m'avancer vers lui, mais Albus le prit dans ses bras.

« Il a déjà l'air assez effrayé comme ça, Severus. Il vaut mieux me le laisser, n'est-ce pas? » Il haussa les sourcils comme lui seul savait le faire.

Peut-être avait-il raison. Je semblais constamment effrayer l'enfant. Si Dumbledore n'avait jamais pensé que je pourrais m'en tirer, pourquoi le ferais-je? Mais le garçon semblait commencer à me faire confiance et, que Merlin me vienne en aide, je ne voulais pas qu'on l'amène loin de moi! Je me retirai dans mes appartements, les idées bien confuses.

…..

Il semblait que Snape n'avait pas l'intention de me supporter non plus. Je repoussai la nausée qui s'emparait de moi à mesure que je réalisais la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais.

« Harry? » chuchota le vieil homme. Je relevai la tête contre mon gré. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mon enfant. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Il n'approcha pas d'avantage; c'était prometteur. Je pensais bien que ma tête allait exploser s'il venait plus près.

« De quoi as-tu peur, mon enfant? » Comme si c'était si facile!

_« Que vous me renvoyiez. Que je doive quitter Snape! »_

Mais « Je suis désolé, monsieur! » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de mes dents serrées.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit, Harry. Je sais que Severus a été méchant avec toi, mais tu ne seras pas forcé à supporter son mauvais tempérament plus longtemps.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je parlai sans qu'on m'y invite. « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, monsieur, je vais être gentil, je vous le promets! »

Il sembla confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le français.

« Oui, et bien, j'attends de toi que tu sois un bon garçon, Harry. Mais là n'est pas la question. Maintenant, viens, lève-toi de ce plancher glacé et nous discuterons de l'endroit où tu iras. »

Il s'approcha de moi et je paniquai. J'eus l'impression que des étincelles sortaient de chaque follicule de mon corps, et Dumbledore fut rejetté loin de moi. Il atterrit sur le dos, sa tête frappant le plancher vernis de l'infirmerie.

Qu'avais-je fait? Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais du mal à respirer; ma peau était brûlante et me démangeait. J'entendis un vague gloussement provenant d'une certaine distance, mais mes oreilles étaient martelées de telle façon que je ne pouvais en être certain. Comme à travers un épais brouillard, je le vis se relever péniblement. Je voulais seulement être quelque part… en sécurité. Alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de moi, baguette pointée, je fus écrasé comme une mouche et propulsé dans une pièce poussiéreuse et familière… à Ashton-Under-Lyne.

…..

Ça m'énerva autant que toujours quand Albus fit son apparition dans mes quartiers. Au moins, cette fois, il ne m'avait pas fait bousiller une potion. Il semblait particulièrement agité.

« Bon, Severus, je dois dire que c'est plutôt clair que l'enfant souhaite rester avec vous. » dit-il avec doute. Ne me ferait-il jamais confiance? _« Ça ne semblait pas probable! »_

« Le permettrez-vous? » Ma voix transmettait beaucoup plus de désespoir que je le montrais.

« Vous êtes son tuteur, mon garçon, vous le savez. » Comme si la loi importait quand il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore! S'il était convaincu que Harry devait être remis aux bons soins de quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde au Ministère le serait aussi.

« C'est un oui ou un non? » Je me retournai. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qu'il pouvait clairement entendre.

« Voulez-vous seulement garder l'enfant, Severus? »

Je pivotai de nouveau, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. « Oui! » grognai-je, plus fortement que je l'aurais souhaité.

« Ah. Et bien, dans ce cas, vous devrez le trouver. » Tellement calme et exaspérant…

Il me fit connaître les détails de la situation. J'étais plutôt impressionné de la force que révélait l'accident magique de ma nouvelle charge. Et transplaner? À l'âge de huit ans? De l'intérieur du lieu où il était le plus difficile de le faire? Rien de plus près de l'impossible… _« Tout comme un bébé d'à peine un an survivant à un Avada Kedevra et tuant l'être le plus mauvais connu de ce monde! »_

…..

« Qui est là? » Le gentil tailleur semblait inquiet. M'avait-il vu apparaître? Je réalisai que j'étais sous la table, et il venait de de descendre les escaliers, donc il ne m'avait probablement pas aperçu. Je me relevai, me cognant volontairement la tête contre le dessous du comptoir pour m'aider à retenir mes larmes. Que devais-je dire?

« Oui, m-monsieur. C'est j-juste Harry, monsieur. Je – euh je me suis perdu. »

« Petit? »

Je me montrai, content d'avoir pris le temps de me dévêtir de la tunique d'hôpital.

« P-pourriez vous me montrer la direction de la maison de m-monsieur Snape, s'il vous plaît, monsieur? » Je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps mettraient les sorciers à trouver où je m'étais retrouvé, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux que je sois à la maison quand Snape arriverait.

« Bien sûr, petit. Mais… es-tu certain que tout va bien là-bas, maintenant? »

J'hésitai. Je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. « Oui, monsieur. Tout a été… très bien, monsieur. »

Il me détailla avec attention. « Ton visage a l'air mieux. »

« Oui, monsieur. Il m'a donné de la p-pommade pour ça. » Ça sembla le convaincre que je n'étais pas maltraité.

« Aussi bien prendre tes nouveaux vêtements avec toi. J'attendais une dernière expédition avant de les amener jusqu'à Spinner's End. » Il me présenta les petits paquets bruns.

« Tu veux que je marche avec toi?

- Non, n-non merci, monsieur. Juste me p-pointer le chemin, s'il vous plaît. »

Je voulais désespérément rester avec lui; le voir me montrer des gestes gentils et me parler aimablement comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour. Mais ce n'était pas le temps; et je ne le méritais pas de toute façon.

Il me conduit à la porte et pointa vers la droite, comme je savais qu'il le ferait.

Il m'interpella : « Ne sois pas timide, petit. Reviens me voir bientôt! »

Je souris presque. Je courus le long du chemin pavé, souhaitant plus que tout être de retour. Je ne savais pas quel bien ça pourrait faire; j'imaginais à peine quel genre de punition je recevrais pour tout ça. J'avais littéralement attaqué quelqu'un de plus âgé et m'étais enfui! Au moment où je trébuchais en remontant le perron, je pleurais encore plus fort que dans les bras de madame Poppy. Je fus soulagé de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et je gravis les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce qui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, été ma chambre, du moins. Qui sait où j'allais être envoyé? Les Dursleys me tueraient probablement s'ils découvraient tout ça. _« Peut-être qu'il se contentera de me battre et de m'enfermer dans le placard à balais »_ espérai-je avec ferveur. Je savais que je méritais bien pire!

Après avoir placé les paquets dans le tiroir de la commode, je me jetai dans le coin et tentai d'arrêter mes pleurs infernaux. Planter mes ongles dans ma chair ne fonctionnait pas, pas plus que mordre ma langue et mes lèvres. Je fis ce que j'avais fait tant de fois dans mon placard; je frappai ma tête sur le mur répétitivement jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. C'était drôle de constater à quel point se faire mal à l'extérieur permettait de se débarrasser de la douleur à l'intérieur.

Une réelle panique s'installa en moi quand j'entendis le « pop » d'un transplanage provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ils m'avaient trouvé! Au moins je ne pouvais pas respirer assez bien pour pleurer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Chapitre 10**

Je fonçai hors du château, me questionnant encore sur la magie accidentelle du garçon. Me fiant à mon instinct, je transplanai au premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit : Spinner's End.

« Harry » appelai-je à travers la maison. Je crus entendre une bagarre en haut des escaliers. Il était là, blotti sur le sol dans ce foutu coin. J'allais devoir mettre quelque chose là pour qu'il ne puisse pas se punir à chaque méfait qu'il croyait avoir fait.

« Mon enfant, sors de là. » Puisqu'il ne s'exécuta pas, je m'approchai pour mieux le voir. Complètement paniqué, il semblait près de convulser.

« Tu t'es fait peur à ce point? gloussai-je. Tu as déjà tranplané, petit. Tu ne t'es pas désartibulé, tout de même? »

Il prit une grande inspiration ardue et commença à babiller :

« Je n'ai pas… je ne… je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'étais pas… » Puis, ses sanglots l'envahirent.

« Calme-toi, maintenant, Harry. Sors de ce coin. » J'insistai, aussi gentiment que possible. Il se faufila dans la pièce en chancelant, puis raffermit sa prise autour de ses tibias jusqu'à ce que ses articulations virent au blanc. Poussant son front contre ses genoux noueux, ses sanglots se transformèrent en faibles gémissements.

Je pris un verre d'eau froide et un chiffon, et il me regarda comme si j'avais amené un gros sac de gallions. Toussant et crachotant en avalant l'eau, ses yeux débordaient de larmes salées et d'interrogations.

« Vas-y, mon enfant. Pose tes questions, fis-je.

- Vraiment, monsieur? J'ai le droit?

- Tu as toujours le droit de me poser des questions, Harry. Ces fichus moldus te l'interdisaient-ils?

- Oui, monsieur. » chuchota-t-il pitoyablement avant de rassembler son courage pour demander ce qu'il avait en tête. Il reprit son souffle, puis demanda rapidement :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi? »

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette question-là! Étais-je gentil? Je supposai que s'il pensait que je l'étais, c'était un bon signe. Peut-être que je ne serais pas un si terrible gardien au final. _« Je vais montrer à Dumbledore que je peux le faire! »_

« Parce que tu mérites d'être bien traité. Prochaine question. »

Une grimace tremblotante traversa son visage avant que ses yeux d'émeraude ne s'embrument de nouveau. Sa requête suivante fut faite d'un ton pas plus énergique qu'une brise d'été.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous? » demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

« Oui! » Je n'avais pas voulu crier, mais je l'avais fait, et après un sursaut initial qui le fit reculer, il se jeta sur moi. Je me retrouvai capturé dans la plus grande étreinte de ma vie. Je tentai de retourner l'étreinte tout en chuchotant :

« Rien ni personne ne pourra t'enlever à moi. Tu peux considérer cette maison comme tienne dorénavant, petit. Je suis ton tuteur de plein droit dans le monde des sorciers, étant ton parrain. »

Il s'éloigna brusquement, me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes mon parrain? »

Ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit? _« Idiot! »_

« Oui, je suis celui que ta mère a choisi comme parrain et tuteur pour toi. Je t'aurais amené loin de ces épouvantables gens plus tôt, mais personne n'avait réalisé que j'avais été nommé et, bon, c'est compliqué. Disons simplement que tu peux rester ici… aussi longtemps que c'est ce que tu désires. »

Il me serra encore, me coupant presque le souffle.

« Ce l'est! gazouilla-t-il joyeusement. Ce l'est, parrain! »

À ce moment, la peur revint, il se reprit, s'éloignant un peu de moi.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça sans votre permission. Je m'excuse, monsieur. »

Avant que je puisse émettre le moindre mot, Dumbledore transplana dans la pièce.

« Génial, Harry, tout simplement génial! Jamais je n'avais vu de magie accidentelle aussi puissante. Et vous, Severus? »

Mes yeux étaient seulement sur le garçon. Il reculait, une forte appréhension filtrant de son aura.

…

Il était là! J'étais déjà en peine avec Snape, et l'homme que j'avais blessé était là aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me glissai donc aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce que mon dos se bute au mur. Maître Dumbledore parlait et je me forçai à porter attention, mais un son paralysant résonnait dans mes oreilles, ou dans la pièce; je ne pouvais déterminer lequel des deux. Je savais seulement que je tremblais avec force, et l'air autour de moi était comme une centaine de corbeau prenant leur envol. Le son était de plus en plus fort, et je m'affalai sur le sol. Le mur était disparu! Je me trouvais dans une nouvelle pièce, sa chambre. Alors que le mur réapparaissait, je me sentais encore plus inquiet d'avoir envahi ses quartiers sans permission; comment pouvais-je vraisemblablement me mettre plus dans le pétrin que je ne l'étais déjà?

J'entendis des bruits de pas près de la porte de la chambre, quand le bout de mes doigts picota et la porte se claqua, se verrouillant au passage. Il allait penser que c'était moi! C'était certain qu'il me renverrait, maintenant. Mais peut-être, peut-être seulement, que si je me levais, que j'ouvrais la porte et que je m'excusais en acceptant la punition comme le bon garçon que j'avais toujours voulu être… Ça valait la peine d'essayer. Je serrai les dents et frappa ma tête contre le mur quelques fois pour arrêter les larmes, puis me forçai à me redresser et à ouvrir la porte. Mon Snape avait l'air très fâché; en effet, je ne l'avais pas vu fâché depuis un bon moment. Maître Dumbledore avait l'air triste. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas avoir à distribuer des sanctions sévères comme celle que je méritais.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Professeur Snape et Maître Dumbledore, monsieur. » dis-je, la tête basse pointant vers leurs bottes. Je me souvins de mon premier jour ici, quand j'étais tombé et que j'avais eu peur d'être giflé, tandis que Maître Dumbledore se mit à rire. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux, et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais emprisonné dans ses bras, soulevé dans les airs. Je grinçai des dents, mais ne luttai pas. Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Peu importe ce qu'il allait faire, je savais que je méritais le pire.

Il m'éloigna de lui pour regarder mon visage, et parla comme s'il était amusé.

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, petit? »

Je ne pouvais le regarder alors que je m'excusais pour encore une autre erreur que j'avais faite dans le dernier quart d'heure.

« J'ai essayé, monsieur, mais je ne pouvais pas vous entendre. Je suis désolé, monsieur! »

Il gloussa de nouveau. _« Gloussa? »_

« Peu importe, Harry, peu importe. Je disais seulement que ta magie accidentelle était géniale, vraiment impressionnante et puissante. Je me sens privilégié d'avoir pu en être témoin, même si mon arrière-train ne partage pas mon opinion. »

Il gloussa encore. Je hasardai un regard vacillant dans sa direction, puis dans celle de mon Snpae, et le vieux sorcier semblait, et bien, à l'opposé de fâché, vraiment. Mon Snape avait la même expression ennuyée qu'il portait souvent.

« Maître Dumbledore, monsieur?

- Directeur Dumbledore, Harry, me corrigea mon Snape – mon parrain – d'une voix pleine de compassion.

- Allons, allons, Severus, je pensais que ce surnom était plutôt prétentieux. »

Parrain renifla à cette phrase!

Directeur Dumbledore continua :

« Oui, Harry?

- Donc vous n'êtes pas blessé, monsieur?

- Non, mon enfant. C'est très gentil de ta part de demander.

- Et vous n'êtes pas – vous n'êtes pas, hem, fâché contre moi, alors, monsieur? »

Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais osé demander cela carrément, mais j'avais le sentiment que je ne serais pas réprimandé.

« Bien sûr que non! » Il tourna autour de moi, me chatouillant les côtes jusqu'à ce que je pouffe de rire, avant de continuer :

« Harry, viendrais-tu avec moi dans la cuisine, un moment? »

Parrain semblait livide, mais il hocha la tête quand je le regardai en quête d'approbation. Une fois là-bas, le vieux directeur s'agenouilla devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Veux-tu vraiment rester ici, mon enfant? Beaucoup de gentils sorciers et sorcières seraient ravis de te prendre dans leur famille. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont d'autres enfants de ton âge. »

Que cherchait-il à lire dans mon visage? Il voulait que j'accepte de partir, mais pourquoi? Je ne dis rien; j'avais appris il y a bien longtemps que si tes mots n'allaient pas être bien accueillis, il valait mieux les garder pour soi. Mais il cherchait toujours.

« Harry, veux-tu rester avec Severus? » Une question directe. Je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

« Oui, monsieur.

- Pourquoi? »

Comment pouvais-je répondre à ça? Je devais commencer quelque part.

« Parce qu'il m'a enlever de chez les Dursley, et il est indulgent, et gentil, et il est mon parrain, et ma mère voulait que je reste avec lui, et s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas partir! » À ma grande horreur, ma voix s'était encore élevée en une lamentation, et des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Je haletai quand la grande silhouette de mon tuteur approcha.

« Vous pouvez partir, Albus » dit-il, ou plutôt commanda-t-il.

Dumbledore se releva difficilement en commençant :

« Severus, mon garçon, j'étais simplement–

- Au revoir, Albus » gronda mon Snape.

En un pop, nous fûmes seuls.

…

Tous ce mal de tête, ces inquiétudes, ces larmes, juste pour que le grand et puissant directeur Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe puisse se mêler encore plus de ma vie! _« Première classe mon cul, oui! »_

Alors que je fulminais, Harry se glissa derrière moi et monta les marches à pas feutrés. Que Merlin vienne en aide à ce foutu Dumbledore s'il allait encore se coller dans ce coin.

Il y était. Merde.

Je l'entendais renifler, et le vis se raidir quand il sentit ma présence. Il commença à cogner sa tête contre le maudit mur! Je mis un moment à réaliser que c'était, évidemment, ce qu'il faisait. Je le pris et le fit s'asseoir sur mes cuisses dans la chaise berçante que je fis apparaître pour bloquer temporairement le coin droit de la chambre.

« Pourquoi frappais-tu ta tête, ridicule enfant? » dis-je sévèrement.

Il se déroba. Merde, merde, merde!

« Je suis désolé, monsieur! J'étais mauvais et je pleurais et frapper ma tête me fait arrêter, mais je ne le ferai plus si c'est ce que vous souhaitez et je suis prêt pour ma punition, monsieur. »

Toutes ces sottises déversées, il se tortilla au sol piteusement, les yeux baissés. Je relevai doucement son menton, faisant basculer son regard du plancher à mon visage. Résolu, j'étais déterminé à rester calme et serein pendant cet échange.

« Pourquoi penses-tu être sur le point d'être puni? »

Il s'agita et bredouilla une douzaine d'actions supposément atroces. _« Cet enfant pense-t-il que tout ce qu'il fait est maléfique? »_

Quand il eut finit, je répondis simplement :

« Harry, tu ne seras puni pour rien de tout ça. Honnêtement, tous les jeunes sorciers ont des attaques de grabuge de magie accidentelle.

- Tous les jeunes sorciers… voulez-vous dire… que… je suis un sorcier? » cria-t-il, avant de mettre rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche.

Je me questionnai amèrement quant à mon esprit amnésique et inconscient de ces derniers temps.

« Ne te l'ai-je pas dit? Tu es, très probablement, l'enfant sorcier le plus puissant jamais né. »

Notant qu'il avait toujours les doigts pressés sur ses lèvres, j'ajoutai, après réflexion :

« Cher enfant, tu ne sera pas puni pour avoir crié! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Plusieurs chapitres à la suite, ces temps-ci! En fait mon objectif est de finir cette traduction d'ici à la mi-juin car je retournerai aux études, et entre le travail et l'école je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps de m'en occuper.

**Chapitre 11**

« Je suis un sorcier? Je suis un sorcier! Harry Potter, le sorcier… »

« Puis-je vous poser une question, monsieur? » J'avais besoin que ça soit clair. Je voulais croire qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je faisais toujours tout de travers, pourquoi j'étais bizarre et que je me mettais toujours les pieds dans les plats; autre que j'étais tout simplement né comme ça.

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il répondait :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission. En fait, le fait de demander est une question. »

Génial! Encore une fois, j'essayais de bien faire, mais ça ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur! Je n'avais pas réalisé… je ne… je suis désolé. Comme d'habitude dans de telles circonstances, ma voix trahissait la panique, mais à mesure que je m'excusais elle faiblissait jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure. J'étais prêt à affronter ce qui viendrait. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas trop terrible. Mon Snape venait de me montrer à quel point il serait tolérant et ne me battrait pas. Mais peut-être que c'était juste parce que le Directeur venait de me parler. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être embarrassé par le fait qu'on lui enlève un enfant dont il avait la charge, étant un professeur et tout ça.

« Je crois que tu avais une autre question, mon enfant. Tu peux la poser. » Il semblait exaspéré, mais se contenait. _« Il travaille très fort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser. »_ Je lui étais déjà tellement redevable, pour les vêtements, la nourriture, la… maison! Si j'étais mauvais et que ça le frustrait, il serait bien normal qu'il se défoule sur moi!

« Je ne le dirai pas, monsieur. » Comprendrait-il ce que je voulais dire, ou allais-je devoir dire ces horribles mots?

« Tu n'obtiendras pas de réponse si tu ne poses pas la question, petit. » grogna-t-il alors que je me crispais.

Il n'avait visiblement pas compris. Il me regarda me tortiller pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que j'ose dire ces mots :

« Je veux dire que je ne le dirai pas si vous me frappez encore, monsieur. »

…

Encore. Ah, oui. Je méritais cette suspicion. Ce foutu tempérament que j'avais!

« Je ne te frapperai plus, Harry. Tu as ma parole. » Je fis une pause, espérant que cette déclaration se graverait dans son petit esprit confus. Après un moment à croiser mon regard, il expira fortement l'air qu'il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il retenait, et sourit.

« Quant aux questions, continuai-je, j'imagine que tu en as beaucoup. Tu peux les poser quand tu le souhaites sans avoir peur d'être puni pour cela. C'est clair?

- Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

J'attendis la grande demande, mais elle ne semblait pas venir. _« Patience, Severus. »_

« Et bien? » fis-je sur un ton sarcastique. Était-ce mieux qu'un ton bourru? Il sursauta. _« Je suppose que non. »_

J'allais devoir travailler là-dessus également. Je devais vraiment commencer une foutue liste!

« Hem… » Tellement bas que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. _« Attends qu'il se lance, respire, idiot! »_

Il y parvint finalement :

« Est-ce que je fais toutes ces mauvaises choses parce que je suis un sorcier? »

Et bien, c'était une question plutôt importante. Cette simple interrogation démontrait l'ampleur de ses fausses idées. _« Peut-être que quelqu'un au château pourrait le surveiller pendant que je m'occuperai de ces moldus dégoûtants. »_

Je l'interrogeai du regard tandis qu'il oscillait avec anticipation aussi ébranlé par l'autorité qu'un saule pleureur par un coup de vent. Pourtant, je sentais aussi qu'il aurait la ténacité de plier en deux avant de se briser.

« Petit, la réponse courte est oui. Ces mauvaises choses dont tu parles, le transplanage, la disparition du mur, le verrouillage de la porte… tout cela est de la magie accidentelle. Mais j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre que ce n'est pas mal. C'est juste un accident. Les accidents ne sont la faute de personne. »

Il n'était pas convaincu.

…

Soudainement, le foyer s'illumina de vert et le visage de Poppy apparut. C'était un peu effrayant, comme quelque chose qu'on aurait pu voir à la télé le soir d'Halloween, mais ça ne semblait pas lui faire mal. _« Ça doit être magique. »_

« Severus, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il est parti, Poppy. » railla-t-il tout en ricanant.

Elle fit un pas hors de la cheminée, toute couverte de suie. Mon nez piquait avec toute cette poussière, mais je n'osai pas éternuer. C'était ma faute si le foyer était si malpropre. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Tout devait être balayé et lavé de nouveau. Mes bras me faisaient mal juste à la pensée de tout ce travail qui m'attendait. _« Méchant Harry! Ne pense pas comme ça! »_

Mon Snape et Poppy parlaient, lisant une épaisse feuille de papier qui aurait pu avoir été déchirée à même un sac de course en papier. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour ramasser un torchon et de l'eau savonneuse et commencer à me débarasser de la cendre étalée sur le sol.

Poppy s'arrêta et le remarqua.

« Harry, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en jetant à mon parrain un regard rempli de reproches. _« Oh-oh… Aurais-je dû attendre qu'elle soit partie? Était-ce impoli? »_

Parrain leva les sourcils vers moi et je bégayai :

« Je, euh…

- Il aime jouer au ramoneur, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » Son mouvement de menton m'incitait à acquiescer.

Troublé, je croassai :

« Oui, monsieur.

- Harry, monte à l'étage, vas te rafraîchir, dit-il pour me chasser.

- Oui, monsieur. »

J'étais déjà à mi-chemin de ma chambre, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

…

Les informations que Poppy amenait n'étaient pas inattendues, mais de les voir écrites sur ce fragile parchemin faisaient remonter de la bile jusqu'à mes dents. M'étranglant à moitié, je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil le plus près. Elle raconta les confidences qu'il avait émises quant à ses traitements et me tendit une liste de potions.

« Je vous ai amené les baumes et toniques nécessaires, Severus. Avant que vous ne vous écriiez : oui, je sais que vous pouvez les préparer vous-même. Je voulais vous sauver du temps. Je savais que le jeune Harry se sentirait égaré, et… Avez-vous entendu ne serait-ce un mot de ce que j'ai dit? »

Me gratifiant d'une sorte de demi-sourire, le genre où la personne relève les lèvres et sourcille un peu, elle me prit au dépourvu. Depuis quand mon visage révélait-il mes émotions?

« Oui, merci, Poppy. J'apprécie pour les potions. » Elle eut assez de tact pour ne pas mentionner les coûts prohibitifs de plusieurs d'entre elles. « Je voudrais vous offrir une tasse de thé, mais mon garde-manger est vide pour le moment. »

« Pas de problème, Severus. » Elle voulait en dire davantage. L'intonation avec laquelle elle avait prononcé les derniers mots, sa grande inspiration, le mordillage de sa lèvre du bas… Allait-elle cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur?

Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. « Si vous avez besoin d'une nounou, pour quelques heures ou plus, n'hésitez pas. Faites simplement un saut au château. Le jeune Harry est un cadeau précieux; vous le réalisez, n'est-ce pas? »

Oui.

Étant le bâtard râleur que j'étais, je me contentai de marmonner une réponse évasive et de lui tendre le pot de poudre de cheminette.

…

Je me nettoyai, comme il l'avait demandé, et me dépêchai d'utiliser la toilette et de boire au lavabo suintant. Monsieur le Professeur Snape semblait toujours fâché quand il me trouvait dan le coin, donc même si j'étais sûre que c'était l'endroit où j'aurais dû être, je cherchai un autre endroit où attendre son arrivée.

Je choisis la fenêtre, où je pourrais occuper mon esprit en m'imaginant volant au dessus des arbres comme Peter Pan. Je m'étais toujours senti perdu, ballotté ici et là. J'aimais à penser que Clochette viendrait me trouver et me saupoudrerait de poussière de fée. _« Hey! Je suis un sorcier! »_ Les sorciers pouvaient-ils voler jusqu'au Pays Imaginaire? Mais je devrais alors avoir huit ans pour toujours, et je ne voulais rien aussi désespérément que grandir et ne plus être à la merci de qui que ce soit. _« Les autres garçons perdus penseraient probablement que je suis bizarre et stupide, de toute façon. »_

_Alors que mon coin de ciel d'un bleu acier se veinait rapidement de flammes rougissantes, je me perdis un moment dans la beauté saisissante qui s'affichait sous mes yeux. Mon monde serait-il toujours en noir et blanc? Ma vue serait-elle toujours limitée à la saleté encrée d'un vieux torchon et à un arc-en-ciel de bleus se décolorants avec le temps?_

Quand j'entendis le bruit de la chasse d'eau et le clic-clac des chaussures sur le plancher de bois, je ne gardai en tête que la brume qui vint vitrer l'intérieur de mes paupières.

« Prêt, Harry? » J'ouvris les yeux et clignai. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, plutôt lugubre et triste.

Je descendis du bord de la fenêtre, passant proche de perdre l'équilibre. _« Merci mon dieu! Il déteste quand je tombe! »_

« Oui, monsieur » fis-je, hésitant. J'attendis, me questionnant.

Il sortit sa baguette et j'eus peine à m'empêcher de reculer. Je devais me contrôler. J'attendis la prochaine commande. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut changer ses vêtements sorciers en des vêtements de tous les jours.

« Déshabille-toi, mon enfant. »

_« Nous y voilà. »_ Je me conformai, naturellement, et baissai mes pantalons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » croassa-t-il.

_« C'est le moment de confesser. »_

« Je n'aurais pas dû nettoyer le plancher pendant que madame Poppy était là, monsieur. Je suis désolé, et je suis prêt à être puni pour… »

Qu'est-ce qui était mal là-dedans? Je ne savais pas.

« … pour avoir fait ça. »

Il serra les dents et se racla la gorge. Nous restâmes ainsi debout pendant un moment; moi à moitié habillé et lui dans ces vêtements qui lui semblaient aussi étrangers qu'un iris fleurissant au cœur de l'hiver.

« Très bien, cracha-t-il. Avec quoi penses-tu que je vais le faire? »

Après tout ce temps, et tout ce que j'avais fait, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Une cane, monsieur. » Ma voix ne tremblait pas; je m'y refusais.

« Prépare-toi, alors. » aboya-t-il à travers ses dents toujours serrées tandis qu'il faisait un pas hors de la pièce.

Étendu sur le lit, je fixai mes bras croisés sous ma poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis revenir avec l'instrument. Combien de temps l'avait-il caché? Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de l'utiliser?

Il se dressa au-dessus de moi, déclarant catégoriquement :

« Il va s'agir de la pire raclée que tu recevras de moi, Harry Potter. Est-ce que tu comprends? »


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Youpi! En moins d'une semaine, j'ai doublé le nombre de chapitres! =) Pour ceux qui le ne savent pas, cette fic est composée de 21 chapitre, nous avons donc dépassé la moitié!

**Chapitre 12**

_« __La pire raclée que je recevrais. Au moins je saurai à quoi m'attendre. _» Il avait demandé si j'avais compris. Était-ce le cas?

« Oui, monsieur. »

J'entendis son souffle s'accélérer fortement. Il se pratiquait, me tapotant quelques fois pour de faux. _« Il n'a probablement pas fait ça depuis longtemps. »_

Sa voix était calme et claire lorsqu'il ordonna : « Remonte tes pantalons, petit. »

« Monsieur? » Il allait le faire à travers mes vêtements? Comment était-ce possible?

Il soupira, et le fit pour moi au lieu de répéter l'ordre. Puis il me retourna, me leva en me prenant sous les bras, puis me déposa sur le lit.

…

Il me regardait, incrédule, incapable de comprendre la situation. Avais-je fait la bonne chose? J'allais bientôt le savoir.

« Ça, mon enfant, c'était la pire raclée que tu recevras de moi. »

Il me fixa, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, m'interrogeant. D'énormes larmes perlaient à ses yeux tandis qu'il me demandait :

« C'est vraiment fini, n'est-ce pas, monsieur? Les… les coups? »

Il tremblait violemment; il avait besoin d'entendre ma réponse au même titre qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, d'air et de nourriture. _« C'était la bonne chose à faire! »_

« Oui, Harry, c'est fini. » C'était tout sauf un murmure. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

« Merci, monsieur, merci, merci » parvint-il à dire avant de se dissoudre en sanglots spasmodiques déchirants qui chantaient la contre-mélodie de son infernale vie d'avant.

Ce n'était pas du tout embarrassant de l'avoir blotti contre moi, de le bercer alors que son petit cœur laissait s'écouler toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'il contenait.

Poppy serait fière.

…

Je pleurais, serré contre lui, sans avoir peur d'être puni. Était-ce normal ou était-ce le paradis?

Je me crispai à mesure que mes larmes séchaient. Combien de temps sa sympathie durerait-elle? Combien de temps avant qu'il soit fatigué que je fasse le pleurnichard? Et sera-t-il méchant la prochaine fois qu'il aura bu?

Aussitôt que j'en fus capable, je me redressai, tentant d'avoir l'air présentable.

« Es-tu prêt, Harry? » demanda-t-il, comme si je savais pour quoi. _« S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit quelque chose d'agréable! » _priai-je.

« Oui, monsieur » répondis-je avec hésitation.

Il me regarda, son petit sourire narquois trahissant moins de frustration qu'à l'habitude.

« Sais-tu pour quoi tu es prêt, mon enfant? » Il fit un demi-sourire, respira et retint son souffle en un reniflement, comme s'il allait rire. _« De moi ou avec moi? »_

« N…non, monsieur. » Il ricana.

« Pour manger, évidemment. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de retirer ta cape, mon enfant; nous sommes parmi les moldus, tu te souviens.

- Oh. » Je me sentis un peu stupide, mais aucune insulte ne vint, donc je me concentrai sur ne pas trébucher tandis que nous prenions la direction du long chemin pavé de Spinner's End.

…

Quand nous pénétrâmes le pub Knight's Head, les yeux furent sur moi et non sur le garçon. Je maudis silencieusement cette ville encore une fois. J'étais déçu que Poudlard ait été une si troublante expérience pour le garçon; j'aurais souhaité que nous puissions y retourner plus tôt.

Il hésita à s'asseoir avant que je ne le lui demande, je décidai de commencer par ça.

« Harry?

- Oui, monsieur?

- Pourquoi hésites-tu à t'asseoir à la table? »

Je pouvais presque entendre le rythme de son cœur qui palpitait. Il recula d'un pas et se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, le menton bas, mais les yeux sur moi.

« Je… je suis désolé, monsieur! »

_« Prends une grande respiration, Severus. Tu vas rester calme! Tu es capable! »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je veux juste parler avec toi. Maintenant, reprends ton souffle et réponds à la question, mon enfant.

- Je n'avais jamais le droit de manger à table à la maison – je veux dire, chez les Dursley, monsieur.

- J'avais peur que ce soit le cas. Où te faisaient-ils manger, alors?

- Principalement sur le sol, monsieur.

- Bâtards! » Je m'étais exclamé un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention de la matrone du bar. Me reprenant, j'ajoutai : « Tu vas t'habituer à manger à la table avec moi. Quand ce sera le temps de manger, tu pourras t'asseoir à la table sans attendre que je t'en donne la permission. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« C'est bien, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

Une crise de passée. Combien à venir?

…

Mon Snape était très compréhensif soudainement. Il semblait me voir moi, maintenant; vraiment regarder mon visage et mes yeux et essayer de comprendre quel genre de garçon j'étais. Encore une fois, il s'était fâché en entendant parler de mon traitement chez les Dursley. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne le répéterait pas? Repensant à la journée qui venait de passer, j'étais conscient qu'il avait eu amplement de chances de se débarasser de moi, s'il l'avait voulu.

Je sentais ma poitrine se remplir d'une douce chaleur en songeant à toutes ces brillantes réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce que j'peux vous servir, m'sieurs? demanda la dame qui portait un tablier en dentelle tâché.

"Je vais prendre un Whis– »

Professeur Snape s'arrêta, me regarda le front plissé, puis se racla la gorge.

« Disons un café, noir. Qu'aimerais-tu, Harry? »

Ils me fixaient tous les deux. Comment pouvais-je choisir? Je ne méritais rien! Et tous ces changements de sentiments étaient si étranges. Une minute j'étais content – moi, content! –, mais la suivante, j'étais de nouveau inquiet et effrayé. _« C'était plus facile de rester tout le temps crispé. Au moins je n'avais pas l'impression de devenir fou! »_

« Harry? » Sa voix était plus crispée cette fois. _« S'il vous plaît, faites que je ne le fasse pas fâcher! »_

« Euh, de l'eau s'il vous plaît, madame.

- Juste de l'eau? » Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de mon Snape et lui lança un regard de maîtresse d'école.

« Du lait, dit-il. Du lait également. »

Je chuchotai un « merci » après qu'elle soit partie.

« Veux-tu que je commande pour toi, Harry? » m'offrit-t-il après avoir parcouru le menu.

Je laissai sortir la respiration que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir retenue.

« Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

Il darda ses yeux sur moi, comme s'il se décidait par rapport à quelque chose. Ça me fit me sentir embarrassé, et je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec la saleté sous mes ongles.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se racler encore la gorge.

Quand notre nourriture arriva, il me dit doucement : « Tu n'as pas à terminer ton assiette. Mange seulement à ta faim. »

Lisait-il mes pensées? Je commençais vraiment à me le demander. J'essayai quelques pensées pour voir si c'était le cas. _« Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu, Professeur Snape? Me le direz-vous? »_

Rien.

La nourriture était merveilleuse, des pommes de terre chaudes et un peu salées, du poulet facile à mâcher et des haricots verts frais et légèrement croquants.

J'essayai de nouveau. « Comment avez-vous su exactement ce que je voudrais, parrain? »

Stupide moi. S'il lisait mes pensées, serais-je dans l'embarras pour avoir pensé à lui comme étant mon parrain? Ce terme me semblait horriblement informel.

« À quoi penses-tu, Harry? » me demanda-t-il à ce moment exact. J'échappai ma fourchette. Elle tomba bruyamment sur le plancher. Je baissai la tête, attendant une réprimande, au moins.

_« Il ne me frappera pas, il ne me frappera pas »_ tentai-je de me convaincre.

Aussi vite qu'elle était tombée, la dame du bar m'en apporta une nouvelle.

« Voilà pour toi, mon chéri » chantonna-t-elle avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à mon Snape. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il constamment qu'il était méchant? Ça me rappelait comment tout le monde m'avait toujours vu. _« Il est anormal! »_

« Tout va bien, mon garçon? » Il y avait ces mots : « mon garçon ». Ça ne me dérangeait pas avant que je commence à me sentir bien.

Je vis le film de ma vie s'activer de nouveau, la scène se déroulant dans la cuisine des Dursley. « Garçon! » était hurlé barbarement. J'avais échappé une assiette. Elle avait glissé de mes mains savonneuses. Mes mains saignaient tandis que j'essayai de ramasser les morceaux hâtivement. Quelqu'un venait vers moi. Once Vernon? Oncle Vernon! Je me recroquevillait en une petite boule, protégeant ce que je pouvais de moi. « Je suis petit. Je suis minuscule. Je suis une petite cible. Vise à côté, vise à côté. » Il me donnait des coups de pieds; je réagissais aux coups de pieds, mais c'était étrange. Je sentais des mains douces sur moi en même temps.

« Harry! Harry! » était murmuré frénétiquement à mon oreille. Oncle ne m'avait jamais appelé Harry.

« Ouvre les yeux, petit. Regarde moi. »

Où étais-je? Tout cela était si déroutant! Je pouvais à peine respirer.

Quelqu'un d'autre se déplaça à la périphérie de la scène.

« Est-ce que j'peux faire qu'que chose pour aider, monsieur Snape? »

Je connaissais cette voix. Cette voix ne venait pas de Privet Drive. C'était une voix gentille, la première que j'avais entendue depuis très longtemps. D'aussi loin que je pouvais me rappeler. La voix du tailleur. Et il avait appelé l'autre voix –

Snape. Oui, mon Snape.

J'étais brûlant, suant, tremblant, frémissant.

Mon Snape souffla au tailleur.

« Vous pouvez essayer. » Mais mon Snape ne partit pas, il resta juste à côté, tandis que le tailleur me parlait tout bas.

« Ç'a pas l'air d'aller fort, gamin. T'as rien à craindre ici. » Puis, super ultra bas : « Y t'a fait mal? »

…

Je l'entendis demandé. Je pensais que ça m'ennuierait, mais non. J'aurais posé la même question dans une telle situation.

Harry secoua la tête légèrement, puis me jeta un coup d'œil prudemment. Je tentai d'avoir l'air rassurant, mais ça put avoir l'air d'un grondement. _« Je vais devoir me pratiquer devant le miroir. »_

« Quelqu'un d'autre t'as effrayé, alors? » continua le tailleur.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

C'était un flashback. Je me rappelais trop clairement en avoir eu de nombreux après m'être installé à Poudlard. Quelque chose déclanchait un lointain souvenir tortueux et j'y étais complètement immergé, oubliant où je me trouvais actuellement.

Quel enfant difficile il se révélait être! Heureusement, je savais quoi faire pour Harry dans cette situation précise. Je me demandais à quelle fréquence ça reviendrait, et ce qui avait causé ce souvenir cette fois.

Harry cligna des yeux comme si des rayons de soleil le prenaient d'assaut. L'instant suivant il fit la chose la plus attachante : il tendit la main vers moi. Je l'attirai vers moi maladroitement, sachant que j'allais rougir. Il tremblait encore, respirant par halètements. À moitié entre le passé et le présent, coincé dans l'autre monde d'un retourneur de temps.

« Harry, commençais-je. Regarde la pièce. Nous sommes dans un pub, à Ashton-Under-Lyne. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne va te faire de mal. N'est-ce pas, …

- Gray, m'sieur, dit le tailleur. C'est vrai, gamin. Rien va t'arriver. »

Je relevai le garçon, l'intimant de faire quelque pas lourdement sur le sol. C'était logiquement ce qu'il fallait : il devait reprendre conscience de son corps, se débarrasser de son passé. Je devais passer pour le fou de la place, parlant à ce petit enfant qui semblait être devenu totalement timbré, causant tout ce bruit au beau milieu de ce pub moisi.

Gray décida de montrer l'exemple; le vieux commerçant sauta sur place, me délivrant de mon embarras. Il marchait d'un pas lourd et se dandinait comme si une gigue irlandaise venait de commencer. Tenant les deux petites mains, la paire galopait tout autour, faisant trembler les planches en bois pourries. Les quelques personnes présentes dans l'établissement riaient et lançaient des « Hey, Gray! » La barmaid battait la mesure tandis que la femme de ménage pouffait de rire. Au moment où Gray le leva de terre pour le balancer avec entrain, Harry riait joyeusement. J'avais peur qu'il vomisse encore. Mais ce n'était pas grave si c'était le cas; il était tout simplement radieux, ce qui valait n'importe quel désordre imaginable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Chapitre 13**

Me réveiller semblait plutôt comme un rêve, un rêve plus plaisant que tout ceux que j'avais pu faire dans ma vie. Les couvertures serrées autour de moi, je me sentais au chaud et détendu. Dans ce lit, dans ce pyjama à ma taille, je me sentais comme ce prince que j'avais envisagé il y a quelques jours à peine. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le pub, où j'étais agréablement plein, fatigué et en sueur. Mon Snape m'avait sûrement porté et mit au lit! Comme j'aurais voulu avoir ce souvenir, d'être ramené jusqu'à la maison comme le vrai fils de quelqu'un. Mais serait-il fâché contre moi ce matin? J'essayai de ne pas m'en faire.

J'avais vraiment l'intention de me lever et de commencer mes corvées, mais puisque c'était encore clairement le milieu de la nuit, je m'autorisai à somnoler encore un peu.

« Réveille-toi, mon enfant. »

Oh, non! C'était très lumineux dehors, maintenant, j'étais sûrement en retard! Il ne semblait pas ennuyé. Et bien, pas plus que ce qui semblait être normal pour mon parrain. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent un peu sous la peur.

« Vas prendre un bain et habille-toi. Nous sortons aujourd'hui.

- Oui, monsieur. » Je me levai, bravant le vertige qui montait en moi. Heureusement, devoir me lever en vitesse le matin n'était pas une sensation inconnue pour moi.

Après m'être lavé, mes lunettes flottèrent jusqu'à moi tandis que je me cognais contre lui sortant des toilettes. Il les plaça doucement sur mon nez avant que je ne puisse m'excuser.

« Pourquoi frissonnes-tu autant, Harry? » Il plissa les yeux, me dévisageant. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à moi soudainement? Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pourrait déclencher sa fureur, contrairement à ma tante et mon oncle. C'était une réalisation plutôt troublante.

« Je– » Je m'arrêtai. Je me souvenais que mes excuses l'irritaient souvent.

Je me repris : « C'est à cause du bain, monsieur. Je vais essayer d'arrêter tout de suite. »

Je sortis les mains des longues manches de mon pull et entrepris de frictionner mon corps, aspirant mes lèvres entre mes dents pour m'empêcher de bafouiller. Serait-ce suffisant?

…

« À cause du bain? Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps pour que l'eau refroidisse. Es-tu malade? »

Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : un enfant malade. Les enfants étaient toujours de petites choses pleurnichardes et morveuses quand ils étaient malades. _« Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'aurais pas osé. Harry était probablement du même genre… »_

« Je… je ne suis pas malade, monsieur. »

Cette hésitation. Il ne me disait pas tout.

« Mais…? » J'attendis qu'il finisse la phrase. Il ne le fit pas. _« Tellement exaspérant! »_

« Dis-moi, petit! » lâchai-je.

Ça attira son attention, toutefois pas de la façon que j'aurais préférée._ « Il est trop tôt pour ça. Je n'ai même pas encore pris le thé! »_

« Je n'ai pas, je veux dire, je ne voulais pas utiliser d'eau chaude, monsieur. »

Ah. Ça commençait à faire du sens. Je passai mes doigts sur le bord du bain. La porcelaine état glacée. Il était aussi vêtu de ces épouvantables guenilles encore une fois. Je remis le bouchon et fis couler de l'eau tiède tout en jetant un sort sur la petite pièce afin de la réchauffer.

« Aimes-tu les vêtements que tu portes, Harry? »

…

Que devais-je répondre? Il serait stupide de dire que oui; il ne le croirait jamais. Mais je pouvais quand même être dans de beaux draps si je disais la vérité…

Je mordis mes lèvres, les mâchouillant tout en murmurant :

« Non, monsieur.

- Après ton bon bain chaud, nous allons les jeter ou – encore mieux – les brûler. Tu ne porteras que tes nouveaux vêtements à partir de maintenant. Ça sera plus approprié.

- Oui, monsieur! » m'exclamai-je trop fort. Il ne le remarqua pas; wow! « Merci, monsieur » ajoutai-je, plus modéré.

Il vérifia la température de l'eau, faisant frémir l'eau et provoquant de petites vagues dans le bain sur pattes. « Quelqu'un me fait couler un bain? Un bain, pour Prince Harry! »

« Étais-tu autorisé à utiliser l'eau chaude chez les moldus? me demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, les yeux fixés sur le robinet.

- Pour la vaisselle, la lessive, et pour faire la cuisine. Pas pour le bain, monsieur. » L'interdirait-il, alors? _« S'il vous plaît, oh, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi ressentir cette chaleur, juste une fois. »_

Quand il releva les yeux, ses yeux brillaient; je reculai d'un pas, trébuchant contre le montant de la porte.

« Ne prends plus jamais de bain froid. Je vais faire couler l'eau pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu y sois habitué. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te brûles.

- Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. » Je commençais à me sentir comme si j'avais brisé un record. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé autant. Il blêmit à ma réponse, mais qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre? Peut-être était-il fâché que je le regarde autant. Je pris note de gardant les yeux au sol. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu perdre mes habitudes à ce point ces derniers temps. _« Méchant Harry! »_

Après m'avoir invité à vérifier si la température de l'eau était confortable, il me laissa seul avec mes nouveaux vêtements et un gant de toilette duveteux qui sentait l'huile d'olive. J'entrai dans l'eau lentement, le tremblement de mes membres disparaissant merveilleusement. Je savourai cette nouvelle joie. Qui aurait cru qu'il existait autant de façons d'être cajolé? Mon Snape me les avait toutes montrées, entre tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté et les gentilles personnes qu'il m'avait présentées.

_« C'est encore mieux qu'être un prince. C'est être aimé. »_

…

N'importe qui se serait attendu à ce que le petit passe une éternité dans le bain, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'en étais reconnaissant car nous avions une grosse journée devant nous. Ça me démangeait de mettre la main sur ces moldus ignorants. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir avant d'avoir tout comploté et planifié. Ma punition serait innovante, et pas du tout exigeante en ce qui avait trait à mes compétences particulières. J'allais détruire leur vie, comme ils avaient détruites celles d'Harry. Je présumais qu'un samedi matin serait le meilleur moment pour agir, la famille entière serait probablement à la maison.

C'était une belle journée, quoique venteuse, quand nous arrivâmes près des portes extérieures de Poudlard. Même le saule cogneur semblait heureux. Mais l'enfant à côté de moi tremblait comme si nous étions au beau milieu d'une froide nuit d'hiver.

« Harry, nous allons déjeuner dans mes quartiers. Puis tu vas rester un peu avec Poppy pendant que je m'occupe de… quelques affaires. Ça ne devrait pas être très long. » J'utilisais ma voix la plus rassurante, mais je n'étais définitivement pas habitué à dorloter un jeune enfant. Normalement, je visais plutôt à les effrayer.

Comme si c'était un instinct que j'avais toujours eu, je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne. Ce fut comme ça que nous marchâmes, main dans la main, vers la porte colossale du seul endroit que j'aie appelé chez-moi.

…

J'espérais de toutes mes forces que nous ne croiserions pas le directeur Dumbledore. M'enlèverait-il pendant que mon Snape ne serait pas là? « Poppy ne le laissera pas faire! » Mais il était son patron, et même si elle l'avait réprimandé, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir délibérément.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir mon parrain me conduire aux sous-sols du château. D'une certaine façon, les donjons semblaient lui convenir. Il m'avait fait revêtir le même genre de robe qu'au pub sorcier, et mon esprit était occupé à s'imaginer que j'étais revêtu d'une cape de super héro.

Un beau jour de printemps, à l'école, un des garçons de ma classe avait jeté une bande dessinée en lambeaux : Batman. Je l'avais caché jusqu'à l'heure du midi, puis m'étais caché sous un tunnel pendant la pause déjeuner. J'avais essayé de le mémoriser autant que possible pour avoir quelque chose de spécial à quoi penser dans mon placard. Je me souvins que j'étais puni à ce moment-là, j'avais donc de nombreuses heures à passer dans cet endroit. À ce souvenir, je frissonnai et ramenai mon attention sur le nouvel environnement qui m'entourait.

Puis, une pensée atrocement dérangeante me frappa. Où devrais-je rester pendant l'année scolaire? Je ne pouvais certainement pas vivre à Spinner's End seul, si?

« Blurry! » cria Snape. Je luttai contre l'envie de me cacher sous la table. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, une fascinante créature qui semblait très âgée apparu dans un claquement sonore. Elle avait des oreilles en ailes de chauve-souris, aussi longues que mes bras, et elle était verte! Comme un extra-terrestre! Ses doigts ressemblaient à ceux d'un zombie, et ses vêtements avaient l'air de ceux que je portais pour jardiner.

« Oui, Professeur Snape, messieurs? glapit la créature.

- Blurry, apporte à manger pour Harry et moi. Peu importe ce qu'il y a.

- Blurry amène ça tout de suite, Professeur Snape, messieurs. »

Dans un autre « pop » assourdissant, elle disparut. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration. Si mon Snape n'était pas incommodé par cette… chose, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Mon tuteur se tourna vers moi, toutefois, un air soucieux sur le visage. De nouveau, une petite voix dans ma tête chuchota sourdement : « Pourquoi s'en fait-il? Tu n'as aucune importance! » Je lui dis de se taire.

…

« Harry, quel est le problème? »

Si l'enfant allait faire une crise à chaque fois que nous venions à Poudlard… et bien, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais, mais ça ne serait pas une situation plaisante.

Puis je remarquai qu'il fixait l'endroit où mon elfe de maison préféré était disparu.

« Les elfes de maison ne sont pas les plus belles créatures, mais ils sont parfaitement inoffensifs, je te l'assure. »

Il semblait avoir adopté le hochement de tête sec qui m'était propre et l'utilisa une fois sa concentration revenue de quelque part dans le cosmos.

Je hochai simplement la tête quand Blurry apporta les plateaux remplis de nourriture qui conviendraient très bien à notre appétit; Harry et moi étions devenus un peu trop habitués aux tartines. Il but du lait, et moi un café turc bien corsé.

Bientôt, nous grimpâmes les volées d'escaliers de pierre qui nous séparaient de l'infirmerie. À mon grand chagrin, Minerva se trouva sur notre chemin alors que nous atteignions notre but.

Elle nous appela : « Par Merlin, Severus! Je n'avais pas été informé que vous seriez au château aujourd'hui! »

Elle s'accroupit prestement pour pouvoir bien regarder Harry. _« Fichu chat! »_ Il recula un peu, et j'eus cette idée qu'il aurait dû courir vers moi, ou du moins me regarder en quête de support. Il ne le fit pas. Il se reprit en avançant d'un pouce, et c'était comme si un esprit avait pris son corps sous son emprise. Il se tenait droit, mais en même temps, laissait sa tête un peu penchée. Il retenait aussi son souffle.

Minerva continua comme s'il agissait tout à fait normalement.

« Il est l'image même de James, n'est-ce pas, Severus? Sauf qu'il a–

- Les yeux de Lily. J'ai remarqué. » Je crachai ces mots autant que je pouvais cracher un énoncé contenant le nom de ma… ma Lily. Le chat tigré m'irritait assez rapidement ce matin. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces bêtises de Gryffondor!

…

Elle avait dit que je ressemblais à James. Elle était grande, et vieille, et avait l'air sévère. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de moi; cependant, comme il était clair qu'elle connaissait mon parrain et qu'il la connaissait, je ne pouvais être grossier. En particulier après avoir fait un fou de moi avec cet elfe-je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me tins droit.

Mais elle avait dit que je ressemblais à ce nom par lequel le professeur Snape m'avait appelé juste avant de me frapper. Il était tellement fâché, cette fois-là!

_« Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant! »_

Quoi d'autre avait été dit? Oh, oui, Snape avait aussi admis que j'avais les yeux d'une lily (1)… non, d'une femme nommée Lily. Elle avait déjà été mentionnée…

C'était sûrement ma mère! Bien sûr! Et James était mon père. Je connaissais leur nom! Et c'était tellement, de connaître le nom de quelqu'un. James et Lily. Lily et James. Monsieur et madame James Potter.

La famille Potter!

Mais maintenant, c'était fini. _« Maintenant c'est juste moi, juste Harry. Et ça restera toujours comme ça. »_

…

« Où allais-tu avec lui, Severus? »

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas demandé au garçon? Ce n'était pas un bébé! C'était probablement mieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, imprévisible comme il l'était. Minerva n'était pas connu pour son instinct maternel.

« À l'infirmerie. » Je commençai à guider Harry vers l'avant, quelques marches plus haut, mais elle nous contra.

« Il n'est pas malade, tout de même? Ou blessé? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait exactement, Severus Tobias Snape? »

Oui, la stridence qu'elle utilisait sur moi quand j'étais un jeune garçon restait vigoureuse quand elle commençait une diatribe. Compte tenu de la frilosité d'Harry, la grande sorcière grise s'épargna quelques gallons d'un venin bien mérité.

« Nous ne visitons pas l'infirmerie par rapport à sa santé, Minerva » sifflai-je entre mes dents, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. « Poppy va surveiller le g– » Je me rattrapai : « … l'enfant pendant que je m'occupe d'engagements plus importants.

« Poppy? Elle a quitté pour Pré-au-Lard il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Mais je serais ravie de passer du temps avec Harry. Après tout, dans quelques années je serai sa directrice de maison. Ne voudriez-vous pas qu'il ait une longueur d'avance? »

Tellement de répliques malveillantes et néfastes me vinrent au bout de la langue. À ce moment précis, comme un présage de la terreur moldue, la grande horloge mystique commença à sonner. Onze heures. Voulais-je vraiment me débarrasser de cette séduisante, mais coûteuse épreuve aujourd'hui? Voulais-je mettre tout ça derrière moi et, se faisant, libérer mon âme hésitante pour ce petit être nécessiteux?

Je le regardai. Tout irait bien. Après tout, que pouvait-il se passer en une heure?

« Harry?

- Oui, monsieur? » Sa voix était si petite. Il était petit, mais sa voix était… pathétiquement faible.

_« Le plus tôt je pars, le plus tôt je reviens! »_

« Ça va aller si tu restes avec Minerva? Elle est un autre professeur dans cette école. Elle travaille avec Poppy et moi.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il immédiatement, fixant le foutu plancher.

- C'est plus poli de regarder les gens quand tu leur parles, mon enfant! »

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, puis descendirent rapidement vers ma bouche.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur! »

Maudit soit mon tempérament! Il était effarouché. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette étrange réaction – de simplement lever les yeux vers les miens rapidement avant de les éviter de nouveau? Et sa façon de parler, répétant « monsieur » aussi souvent que n'importe quel enfant rit devait cesser également. Il parlait si formellement que quiconque l'entendant penserait que tous les adultes qu'il fréquente font partie de la famille royale. Tellement de problèmes à découvrir et à travailler…

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je réussisse à feindre l'impassibilité.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Harry. Sois un bon garçon et je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Il était tellement empressé.

Tellement perdu.

(1) En anglais dans le texte. Le jeu de mot – qui fait référence au lis (la fleur) – n'étant pas traduisible, je vous laisse le paragraphe en anglais : _What else had just been said? Oh, yes, the Snape man had also acknowledged my eyes were like a lily . . . no, a woman named Lily. She'd been mentioned before . . ._


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Chapitre 14**

Puis il était parti. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'amener avec lui? _« Il est probablement déjà fatigué de toi. »_ J'allais devoir essayer plus fort de demeurer silencieuse, invisible. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus de sa part. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il pouvait me laisser seul à faire mes corvées et que je serais un bon garçon? Et tout cet argent qu'il dépensait. La nourriture, et les vêtements – je n'en avais pas besoin non plus. Il valait mieux n'avoir besoin de rien. Ça faisait trop mal d'être déçu.

« Allez, viens, Harry » demanda la dame appelée Minerva. Je devais presque courir pour réussir à suivre son rythme tandis que nous faisions plusieurs détours dans le labyrinthe du premier étage.

Elle me fit pénétrer une salle qui était à mi-chemin entre un parloir et un bureau. Un bureau en bois de cerisier finement sculpté trônait dans un coin de la pièce, jonché de nombreux papiers épais. Un sceau était étampé sur chacun d'eux, et plusieurs étaient pliés, comme s'ils attendaient d'être envoyés.

Il y avait des étagères de livres allant du sol au plafond à ma droite, et une grande cheminée crasseuse à ma gauche. Une chaise longue et des fauteuils étaient installés tout autour du foyer et les meubles semblaient très confortables. Sur une tablette plus basse tout près du feu étaient posés plusieurs petits bibelots poussiéreux qui semblaient me supplier de les nettoyer.

En face des chaises se trouvait une table basse du même bois foncé que l'énorme bureau. Il contenait davantage de papiers, ainsi que de petites bouteilles noires et un pot rempli de plumes. Un plumeau? Tante Pétunia en avait un; il avait brûlé d'un coup dans mes mains et elle s'était élancée pour me frapper. _« C'était probablement de la magie accidentelle! »_Après j'avais dû utiliser des torchons pour épousseter. Ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps de cette manière.

La dame Minerva indiqua une table de la main et dit :

« Je crois que tu peux te tenir occupé pendant un moment, Harry? Je vais juste me rafraîchir.

- Oui, m'dame. »

Je mis plusieurs minutes à réussir à réunir toutes les petites plumes dans ma main. Ça me paraissait complètement stupide qu'elles ne soient pas attachées ensemble comme celles de tante Pétunia. Je commençais à peine à déplacer les petits contenants sales quand elle revint, sentant la poudre et le parfum de vieille dame.

« Que penses-tu que tu es en train de faire, Harry James Potter? » demanda-t-elle. Si ce n'était pas de son accent particulier, elle aurait pu être la mère de tante Pétunia ou un truc du genre.

Je sursautai et échappa les plumes à son cri. Elle était manifestement très fâché contre moi. Je m'excusai frénétiquement en me penchant pour ramasser les plumes éparpillées.

« Je suis désolé n'est pas une réponse! » Mon Snape l'avait dit aussi. _« Il ne m'avait pas battu après. Il ne m'avait pas battu après! »_

Je me redressai, déplaçant les plumes sales et recourbées dans le pot.

« Je nettoyais, m'dame. » Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas la regarder.

« C'est visiblement un mensonge, mon garçon. Tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux en le disant! »

Je commençai à protester. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait – ne jamais, jamais répondre! _« Méchant Harry, méchant! Tu l'as vraiment cherché, cette fois! »_

« Inepties! » me réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton imposant en rejetant mes objections désespérées.

_« Où est mon Snape? »_

…

Ils furent terrifiés quand je lançai un Bombarda sur la porte noire du numéro 4. Ils furent pétrifiés, dans les deux sens du terme, en une fraction de seconde.

Je scannai l'esprit du gros éléphant de fils à la recherche de souvenirs d'Harry et en trouvai un assez grand nombre où il se faisait un malin plaisir à l'intimider. Ça endormit ma conscience qui s'était faite trop active au cours des dernières minutes. L'enfant allait être affecté par le malheur très prochain de ses parents.

D'un coup de baguette, j'envoyai l'enfant grotesque à sa chambre par lévitation, prêt à être touché d'un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Je me tournai vers l'horrible sœur de Lily. Comment avait-elle pu traiter son propre sang de cette manière? C'était elle qui aurait dû avoir protégé et materné le petit; au lieu de ça, il semblait qu'elle avait fait l'oreille sourde pendant toute la procédure – les coups et tout.

Comme Harry faisaient des cauchemars, ce serait aussi son cas. Je lui fis boire de force une potion de Pervigilo Insomnium, ce qui correspondait à peu près à avoir un détraqueur envahissant ses rêves.

En plus effrayant.

Parfait.

Bientôt, la punition de son mari aggraverait également sa vie éveillée.

Quant à « Oncle Vernon », quelque chose d'encore plus ravageur l'attendait. La légimencie était mon arme de choix pour cette tâche. Je me projetai dans son esprit, réduisant en lambeaux chacun de ses souvenirs heureux; les attirant grâce à l'incantation Recordatio Ereptor. Ma volonté d'enlever tout ce qu'il y avait de bien me permit de siphonner toute sa joie et sa lumière.

Je manipulai ce qui restait en des souvenirs encore plus effrayants et abusifs. Je laissai Vernon avec le souvenir d'Harry durant son flashback, cette nuit-là dans le pub; terrifié de tout le monde et de toutes les choses, s'attendant constamment au pire. Dursley ne serait jamais le même.

Je lançai un Oubliettes aux trois moldus après avoir administré aux adultes une potion de sort inversé. S'il étaient placés en garde magique, c'était comme si tout ce que je venais fait cette nuit-là ne se serait jamais déroulé. Nos charmants fonctionnaires du ministère ne pourraient m'accuser d'absolument rien.

Quand Harry allait être prêt à témoigner, leur véritable emprisonnement allait pouvoir commencer.

Jusque là, nous en étions déjà libérés.

…

Il était de retour. Je remerciai les étoiles, la lune et tous les astres du cosmos dont je pouvais me rappeler. Devais-je me sentir soulagé? Et s'il me laissait ici? Et s'il avait réalisé que j'étais une trop grosse charge et qu'il m'avait donné à Dumbledore? Professeur Snape allait certainement me punir, mais comment?

Je n'osai pas détourner la tête du coin où elle m'avait ordonné d'aller, mais je pouvais entendre le bruissement de sa cap tandis qu'il se précipitait dans la pièce.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'est-il passé, Minerva? » demanda-t-il avec emphase. Il semblait livide et féroce!

Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Posant doucement ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur le bureau, elle expliqua comment j'avais osé déranger ses précieux artefacts, détruisant trente pennes, et mentant à ce sujet. _« Qu'est-ce c'est pennes? »_

La respiration du Professeur Snape était comme le souffle d'un train à vapeur.

« Vous dites qu'il a menti. Quelle était l'explication du garçon? »

_« Garçon! »_ On non, oh non, oh non!

« Il a dit qu'il nettoyait! Pouvez-vous l'imaginer, Severus? » couina-t-elle.

Immédiatement, mon tuteur mugit : « Évidemment qu'il nettoyait! C'est ce que le g– merde! l'enfant fait : nettoyer, vieille harpie ignorante! »

Quoi – il la traitait de noms. Était-ce possible qu'il soit furieux contre elle et non contre moi? Il me croyait?

« Sors de ce foutu coin, Harry. Nous allons à la maison. »

Tandis que j'obéissais, je sentis son regard sur nous.

« Comment osez-vous, Snape! M'insulter, puis usurper mon autorité! Je croyais que vous seriez reconnaissant que j'aie inculqué un peu de discipline à ce petit garnement! »

Les yeux de mon parrain s'enflammèrent.

…

Si elle avait fait ce que je croyais…

Au cours de ma première année à Poudlard, la canne était encore utilisée. Étant à la tête de ma maison rivale, Minerva avait saisi de nombreuses opportunités pour administrer sa « discipline » à des étudiants insolents, principalement de Serpentard.

« Avez. Vous. Frappé. Harry? » (1) C'était comme un chuchotement entre ses dents serrés.

La féline factieuse agita hautainement sa patte plissée, faisant dos à moi.

« Calmez-vous avant d'avoir un anévrisme, Severus. La fessée n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, il n'a même pas bronché. Je suis vieille, comme vous me l'avez agréablement fait remarquer, j'ai perdu la main. Avec la canne, douze et même pas un gémissement. »

Douze! Je savais que ça avait fait mal à Harry; j'imaginais bien qu'il était simplement habitué à rester silencieux pendant ces excès de violence. « Tout comme moi. » Je savais par expérience que les coups de Minerva devenaient encore plus forts quand on restait silencieux; elle voulait s'assurer de laisser l'impression souhaitée.

« McGonagall, maudite bourique! Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais seul avec Harry! »

Je laissai très peu du vieux bureau de McGonagall, utilisant le moindre débris de maîtrise de moi que je possédais pour me retenir de lui jeter un sort d'amnésie. Ça pouvait attendre.

Le pauvre enfant tremblant violemment; je voulais le ramener à la maison. Mais je pensai que transplaner risquait d'être trop éprouvant vu son état. Nous fîmes un détour par les cachots.

…

Nous descendîmes de nouveau dans les profondeurs du château. Il était tellement fâché que je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa rage irradier. Quand nous fûmes enfermés dans ses quartiers, il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la cheminée et s'y appuya, la tête baissée, comme s'il avait besoin d'être soutenu. Après quelques respirations profondes, il se retourna et me contempla. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais je reculai instinctivement, me retrouvant emmailloté dans une grande tapisserie. Un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand mon dos rencontra la surface de pière derrière le morceau de tissu.

Me raidissant contre l'envie de prendre la fuite, je me tins droit tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mais je me crispai involontairement et la panique m'envahit, déversant en moi les eaux sales de souvenirs trop récents.

M'abaissant au sol, accroupi et fermement recouvert par la cape étrangère, je voyais des flashs de terreur, de cris, de coups piétinant l'intérieur de mon esprit. Ma gorge s'asséchait tandis que j'essayais de m'excuser.

« 'suis désolé, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » fut tout ce qui s'échappa avant que ma poitrine se resserre sur moi et que mon environnement actuel disparaisse. Le placard. J'étais dans le placard! Non, non, non!

_« Espèce de petit monstre arrogant! Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes bons à rien de parents! »_

« Je vais être gentil, oncle Vernon! C'est promis! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, monsieur. S'il vous plaît! »

Mais avec oncle Vernon, ça n'arrêtait jamais.

Jamais.

…

Il ne répondit pas à son nom quand je l'appelai.

Il n'entendait pas, ne voyait pas.

Je savais qu'il ressentirait une terreur absolue si je le touchais. Il murmura le nom du dégoûtant moldu obèse.

Je jetai des charmes de chaleur autour de nous, les donjons étant naturellement plutôt froid. Gardant le feu ardent, j'écoutai ses respirations rapides et ses gémissements sourds. Aussitôt que ses épaules voûtées commencèrent à se relaxer, je me remis à lui parler, le rassurant qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne serait pas blessé ici.

Ça prit plus de trois heures, mais il se calma finalement assez pour suivre les conseils que je lui donnais pour respirer profondément et garder les pieds pressés au plancher. Mais il bronchait toujours au toucher. Je lui donnai une potion contre la douleur à boire plutôt qu'une crème apaisante à appliquer.

Après un breuvage calmant, il s'endormit, enroulé sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu.

J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre un verre. Je devais me calmer. Mais je ne me tournerais pas vers cette solution de nouveau, ni ne prendrait de potion; il risquait d'avoir désespérément besoin de moi à son réveil. J'arpentai mes appartements pendant une éternité, ne sachant que faire. Je repris une habitude que j'avais perdue des années auparavant.

Assis dans un fauteuil auprès du feu, surveillant le petit enfant endormi, je conjurai une cigarette. Mes lèvres prirent la forme d'un rond de fumée tout en imaginant le 4 Privet Drive. J'effaçai l'odeur du tabac tandis que le feu s'affaiblissait.

Finalement, je m'assoupis, mais d'horribles cris inondèrent mes rêves épars.

(1) Ça sonne beaucoup mieux en anglais : « Did. You. canne. Him? »


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Chapitre 15**

J'avais encore fait cette chose. Où j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs et j'étais là – là – encore. Juste effrayé, tellement effrayé et incapable de penser, de respirer, même de bouger.

Tellement froid, tellement douloureux, tellement triste et stupide et pourquoi voulait-il encore de moi?

Qui voudrait de moi, en particulier dans cet état-là?

Je n'avais rien fait de bien, juste dormir comme un gros lourdaud. Il devrait me battre.

« Je suis méchant. Je mérite d'être puni. »

Je l'avais même réveillé. Il avait dormi sur une chaise parce que j'avais accaparé le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? » criai-je dans ma tête. À moi-même. Il y avait des voix, elles me parlaient, me criaient après. Oncle Vernon, ma tante, moi…

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être libre?

_« Il parle. Écoute! »_

…

« Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, Harry? »

Ça prit un moment, mais il répondit d'une voix éteinte : « Oui, monsieur. »

« Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, tu sais. Je suis vraiment en colère contre elle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon enfant.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur! »

Il avait probablement entendu mes mots différemment; comme une phrase embrouillée à travers une vieille corne de phonographe.

« Tu n'es pas dans le pétrin, Harry. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je t'ai dit. »

Alarmé et confus, il répéta comme un perroquet :

« Je ne suis pas dans le pétrin, monsieur?

- C'est exact. Très bien. »

Je ne voulais vraiment, mais vraiment pas parler de tout ça. C'était probablement aussi son cas. Je choisis de passer à d'autres sujets que j'avais l'intention d'aborder récemment.

« Voudrais-tu m'appeler parrain, Harry? Ou par mon prénom, Severus? »

J'avais capté son attention, le délivrant de ses profondes rêveries.

« Vous me permettez de vous appeler « parrain », monsieur? demanda-t-il, excité.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il s'exclama : « Merci, parrain! »

Avant qu'il ne glisse dans la peur, je voulais passer à autre chose.

« Voudrais-tu revoir Poppy, ou retourner à la maison?

- Pourrais-je… pourrais-je voir Madame Poppy puis aller à la maison, s'il vous plaît, monsieur? »

Ce mot encore – monsieur. _« Donne lui le temps, Severus. Patience. »_

Je grimaçai intérieurement.

…

Il fit venir Poppy par la cheminée encore une fois. Elle lança quelque chose comme « foutu chat », ça devait être un truc de sorciers. Peut-être un chat noir?

Ils parlèrent pendant un instant et j'imaginai que j'étais sur un balai volant bien au-dessus de l'ombre d'un croissant de lune. Je pouvais vrombir à travers les nuages et je sentais le vent tiraillant mes cheveux emmêlés. J'imaginai que j'avais des essuie-glaces sur mes lunettes pour ne pas qu'ils s'embrument! Piquant, plongeant et tournoyant, un peu comme quand on passait sur une bosse vraiment vite en voiture, je supposais. Si seulement j'avais eu un vrai balai de sorcière auparavant, j'aurais pu m'envoler du toit de chez les Dursley et ne jamais revenir.

Mon vol prit brusquement fin quand mon Snape me demanda nerveusement si ça me dérangeait de rester un peu avec Poppy. Ça m'était égal. J'étais bien avec elle, mes entrailles ne s'envolaient pas loin de l'écoeurante statique qui m'entourait. Comme avec mon Snape – parrain.

_« Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent dire quand ils répètent « tu es en sécurité »? »_

…

Bouillonnant, je crachai le ridicule mot de passe « Rowntrees Jelly Tots » (1) et escaladai quatre par quatre les marches menant au bureau du directeur.

« Je vais tuer cette femme brutale, Albus! » criai-je sans réfléchir.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, mon garçon. Réglisse mordeuse? »

Mon regard mauvais lui servit de réponse.

« Vous m'avez presque crucifié pour avoir posé la main sur Harry quand je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens. McGonagall l'a battu avec une canne, monsieur le directeur! »

Les sourcils du vieil homme s'élevèrent de surprise, toutefois il répondit :

« Elle devait avoir une bonne raison, alors, Severus. »

Pur préjugé! Je bondis de la chaise qu'il m'avait présenté et je faillis foncer dans la harpie en question alors qu'elle honorait notre estimé directeur de son odieuse présence.

« Je vois que Severus est déjà venu déblatérer quant à mes pratiques disciplinaires, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Douze coups, Minerva? À un enfant de huit ans! » Cette expérience était tellement étrange. Je n'avais jamais été si survolter par rapport à quoi que ce soit du genre dans ma vie.

« Severus, allez-vous arrêter de crier! Albus, oui, je lui ai administré douze coups pour destruction de biens et mensonge catégorique à ce sujet. J'avais l'intention de n'en donner qu'un seul, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais affaiblie avec le temps. Je n'ai même pas obtenu une grimace ni une excuse pour les objets abimés. Je ne ferais certainement pas mal au précieux fils de Lily et James!

- Il ne mentait pas! Il se comporte comme un elfe de maison quand il est laissé à lui-même. Ses foutus moldues étaient horrible envers lui – »

À ce moment, la tête de Poppy apparut, flottant dans les flammes émeraude.

« Severus, vous devez venir ici et voir ce que ce – » Elle balbutia quand son regard croisa celui de Minerva.

Reprenant d'une voix aussi aiguisée qu'un rasoir, elle déclara :

« Vous pouvez être certaine que je vais prendre le temps de parler avec vois, Professeur McGonagall! »

…

Madame Poppy était fâchée! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était fâchée contre moi, mais comment était-ce possible? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde était si bouleversé par quelques coups de canne. Elle l'avait fait par-dessus mes nouveaux pantalons, en plus. J'étais constamment blamé pour des choses que je n'avais pas faite et j'avais été battu bien plus de nombreuses fois.

Pour l'instant, j'étais étendu sur le canapé, attendant que Professeur Snape voie les effets de ma punition. _« Quoi, elle a dit Professeur McGonagall! Professeur Snape parlait avec elle! J'étais foutu, cette fois! »_ J'étais déjà en postition, rien ne recouvrant mon derrière.

Je ravalai le peu de vomi qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Serrant les dents et me forçant à respirer, je me préparais à ce qui m'attendait.

Une odeur de suie flotta de la cheminée quand mon tuteur en sortit. Il vint directement à moi, je tremblais si violemment que mes jambes tressautaient.

« Oh, Harry, dit-il doucement en posant une main chaude sur mon dos. Occupons-nous de ça et allons à la maison. »

Poppy me donna ce truc liquide utilisé pour les plaies. _« Ils sont si gentils! »_ Elle me laissa même l'appliquer par moi-même. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux, ne serait-ce que d'être capable de m'asseoir confortablement.

Mon Snape repassa par la cheminée tandis que madame me berçait et me racontait une histoire à propos d'un jeu de conte de fées appelé « couidich ». _« Elle a une aussi grande imagination que moi! »_

Je voulais savourer cet instant, sachant que des moments spéciaux comme celui-ci ne se produiraient pas souvent. Malheureusement, mon estomac avait une toute autre idée en tête. Je le réprimandai de se sentir affamé. J'avais déjeuné ce matin! Je devenais trop habitué à manger tout le temps.

…

Dumbledore était prêt à se ranger du côté de McGonagall. Toutefois, quand je leur montrai l'image, d'un geste de baguette, de l'état d'Harry, l'effet fut encore plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Minerva était sous le choc.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu… Vous ne pouvez pas croire que je… » Après cela, elle éclata en sanglots.

Albus s'évertua à lui offrir un mouchoir et des paroles apaisantes. C'était typique de Minerva, de mon point de vue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment traiter une enfant comme Harry. _« Ou un enfant comme moi. »_ En effet, ma première expérience seul à seul avec elle en tant que première année avait été très semblable à celle que le petit venait d'endurer.

J'avais eu le culot de m'endormir dans son cours de métamorphose du mardi matin. J'étais tellement soulagé d'être finalement loin de la maison, l'épuisement de centaines de nuits sans sommeil m'avait rattrapé. Sans compter que Pomfrey m'avait rafistolé dès la sortie du train. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais détendu et je ne souffrais d'aucune douleur.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas duré quand McGonagall m'avait attrapé. Après le dîner, je m'étais présenté dans sa classe avec trois autres Serpentards, tous plus âgés que moi. J'étais le premier, et je n'avais émis ni geste ni son; mon père insistait sur le protocole. J'avais reçu le nombre maximal de coups permis à l'époque, tous plus féroces que le précédent.

De retour dans la salle commune, j'avais été louangé pour mon stoïcisme, mais avisé de faire tout un tapage la prochaine fois, pour que ce soit plus rapide et moins douloureux.

Après ces trop nombreuses minutes de stupide bavardage, je fis la seule chose logique; j'allumais une cigarette. À la lumière des circonstances, aucun des vieux sorciers ne me réprimanda. Finalement, le pire sembla passé, et le chat tigré retrouva son miaulement.

« Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, l'enfant est-il resté muet? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Albus commença à répondre, mais je savais que je pouvais mieux l'expliquer, et – il va sans dire – de façon plus concise

« La pratique. Il était fréquemment battu par son oncle. Il était aussi forcé à cuisiner, jardiner, et nettoyer la maison entière, uniquement. Ça devrait vous donner un aperçu vous permettant de réaliser à quel point vous vous étiez non seulement dans le faux, mais également barbare. »

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau instamment. Me sentant un peu triomphant et plutôt languissant, j'affichai mon mépris pour le bureau d'Albus en manquant la cheminée avec mes cendres de cigarette, avant de me prélasser dans un fauteuil en chintz. Je voulais fumer le reste de mon mégot avant de partir. C'était également pour montrer au directeur que j'étais en charge de la situation. Je n'étais pas à la tête de Serpentard pour rien.

Prenant une dernière bouffée avec autant de condescendance que je pus rassembler, j'affirmai :

« Directeur, j'ai de sérieuses décisions à prendre quant à mon futur et celui de mon filleul. Présentement, je ne suis pas convaincu que Poudlard serait un bon environnement pour lui. »

Il commença à protester en minaudant de son exaspérante façon de mage au yeux qui pétillent quand Minerva revint – avec en main sa foutue canne! Mais avant que je puisse la lui prendre et la jeter avec elle, elle la brisa en deux et la balança dans les flammes, lançant un Incendio pour accélérer le processus de destruction.

« Severus, je suis vraiment désolée. Je dois m'excuser auprès d'Harry immédiatement, proclama-t-elle comme si elle avait encore son mot à dire.

- Absolument pas, c'est hors de question. Nous venons à peine de parvenir à le calmer. Albus, je vous contacterai pour discuter de l'année scolaire à venir. Jusque là, j'espère que nous ne serons pas dérangés. »

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison!

(1) Les Jelly Tots sont des sucreries anglaises de la marque Rowntrees.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Je me déçois un peu dans ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à vous livrer le texte aussi bien qu'il l'était en anglais. Honnêtement, l'auteur (Lily Elizabeth Snape) écrit de façon superbe, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu quelque chose d'aussi bien écrit en anglais. S'il y en a parmi vous qui savent lire l'anglais, ça vaut vraiment la peine de prendre le temps de lire la version originale de cette fic!

**Chapitre 16**

Puis, après que Blurry nous ait amené un goûter pour emporter, nous prîmes la direction de la maison. Comment avait-il su que j'avais faim? _« Ça faisait déjà un moment. Sûrement qu'il avait faim lui-même! Comme si qui que ce soit se souciait que tu aies envie de manger! »_ On aurait dit Dudley! Je tentai de dire à mon gros cousin qu'il avait tort… que mon Snape s'en souciait; c'était le cas, non? Mais les cris et les chuchotements sifflants dans ma tête renflouaient et se répandaient; j'avais à peine remarqué que nous montions des marches jusqu'à ce que je tombe, de nouveau.

_« Stupide con! »_ Mais mon Snape ne dit rien; il me redressa en un clin d'œil! Je frappai ma tête quelques fois pour faire taire les cris; ainsi je pourrais me concentrer davantage.

Je mis un moment à remettre après qu'il m'ait relevé en me prenant par les épaules. Même si je me sentais encore un peu nauséeux, je mangeai tout ce qui était placé devant moi. Je n'avais pas mangé tout mon déjeuner et j'en avais souffert, n'est-ce pas? Il m'envoyer au lit d'un air étonnamment déconfit.

Après m'être préparé, j'ouvris la petite fenêtre, espérant que les sons apaisants de la nuit calment mes tremblements. Je me berçai pendant quelques temps, me demandant ce qui dérangeait mon parrain. Était-il fâché contre moi? Que lui avait dit Professeur McGonagall? Ou essayait-il de décider ce qu'il allait faire de moi quand l'année scolaire commencerait?

Les Dursley! Oh non, oh non, oh non! Je ne pensais pas qu'il me renverrait chez eux. _« Il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera pas! »_ Je me propulsai hors du lit et bondis à la fenêtre. Me balançant d'avant en arrière si violement que j'en aurais des hématomes dans le dos, j'essayais de distraire mon esprit du petit monde du 4 Privet Drive. Tandis que je me battais contre le passé, j'entendis pleurer. Était-ce moi?

Je me recroquevillai, préoccupé par cette nouvelle question. La dernière pensée que j'enregistrai avant de tomber dans le piège des rêves profonds fut : _« Si c'est moi, pourquoi ma bouche est-elle fermée? »_

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, froid et barbouillé d'avoir dormi comme un rat. C'était le moment où les couleurs du matin s'infiltraient doucement à travers la brume grise; le temps le plus sûr : assez lumineux pour ne pas être effrayé, mais avant que tout le monde se réveille et sillonne les chemins.

Je savais que j'avais assez paressé. Ça ne m'avait pas échappé, la nuit précédente, à quel point la petite maison était crasseuse. Je débutai par les surfaces, puis je m'attaquai aux planchers. Je décidai que les tapis et la cheminée pouvaient attendre. J'allais tout juste commencer à nettoyer le bain quand mon Snape trébucha presque sur moi en voulant aller aux toilettes. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi, et je me ruai hors de la pièce en un éclair, me confondant en excuses. _« J'aurais dû commencer par la cheminée pour lui donner le temps de se lever et de se préparer convenablement! »_

J'attendais avec mes outils de nettoyage dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Je remarquai que les murs avaient besoin d'être lavés ici. Ça aussi, j'aurais dû m'en occuper avant.

Il quitta la salle de bain et s'arrêta net en m'apercevant. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je reculai visiblement et m'enfonçai en tremblant dans le coin.

« Harry… » Il poussa un long soupir, ses mains frottant son visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux foncés. Le moment était-il venu? Allait-il me demander de partir? Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

« Mon enfant, range ces choses, vas faire ta toilette, et viens discuter avec moi dans le salon. »

Il passa à côté de moi et descendis les escaliers; j'attendis un moment avant de me diriger vers le placard à balai. Il n'aurait pas fallu que j'aie l'air de le suivre.

Après m'être lavé, je fus pris d'une frénésie : je ne savais pas quoi mettre! Il avait dit que nous brûlerions mes vieux habits, mais ce n'était pas encore fait… et s'il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de moi…

Non, je n'allais pas penser cela. Si ça allait arriver, ça arriverait. Il m'autoriserait probablement à conserver mes nouveaux vêtements de toute façon, non? Qu'est-ce que parrain ferait avec une commode remplie de défroques d'enfant?

Je revêtis une de ces merveilleuses robes parfaitement ajustées et trébuchai rapidement, déboulant les escaliers la tête première.

…

Encore une fois, il se blessa, mais n'émit pas le moindre son. Évidemment, l'enfant semblait s'inquiéter davantage de ses vêtements froissés que de son menton ensanglanté. Nous nous en occupâmes sans tarder et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions assis au salon pour une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir ensemble dès le premier matin,

« Harry, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de nettoyer. »

On aurait pu croire que n'importe quel enfant, surtout un garçon, aurait tapé de ses mains potelées avec délice à une telle nouvelle. Toutefois, Harry n'avait certainement pas les mains potelées, et il ne semblait pas ravi de cette déclaration. Et encore une fois, il se refusait à me regarder, ce qui ne manquait pas de m'irriter!

« Regarde-moi, g– » Ah! Je m'étais retenu juste à temps! Mais un coup d'œil me permit de constater qu'il avait déjà entendu ce que j'allais dire. Merde.

« Harry – » Pas de réaction, seulement ses petits doigts nerveux qui jouait avec ses peaux mortes. « Harry, regarde-moi. »

Il s'exécuta, en un sans; il fixa son regard dans ma direction tout en se crispant et en se penchant le plus loin de moi possible. Rivalisant avec l'embrasement colérique qui s'installait dans mon plexus solaire, j'avais du mal à rester calme. Par où commencer?

« Veux-tu nettoyer la maison, petit? » Me dirait-il la vérité, ou tenterait-il de m'appaiser? Et c'était parti pour une autre conversation frustrante, si je le connaissais à moitié aussi bien que je le craignais…

« Je vais faire tout ce que vous me demandez, monsieur » répondit-il doucement, mais sans pleurnicher. C'était passable.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de nettoyer la maison, mon enfant, et avant que tu ne dises que tu es désolé, je voudrais que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas de raison de l'être. Tu as fait un travail remarquable dans ce taudis, mais avec la magie les tâches sont beaucoup plus rapides et plus simples. Voudrais-tu m'aider à lancer les sorts? » J'espérai tellement que l'appât de la magie lui enlèverait son anxiété!

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il saisisse mon offre.

Soudainement, il s'exclama avec excitation : « Oui! Oui, s'il vous plaît, monsieur! »

Allais-je oser le corriger? Oui.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, parrain, Harry. » Et tandis que l'inquiétude refaisait surface dans ses yeux, je le coupai, lâchant : « Et les « Je suis désolé » ne sont pas autorisés, monsieur Potter! »

Que Merlin soit damné si je n'avais pas souri comme un étudiant; et bien, comme le type d'étudiant anti-Serpentard.

Son expression suivante aurait suffit à illuminer la Grande Salle toute entière par une nuit sans lune.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, monsieur – euh – parrain! Oui, s'il vous plaît, parrain! »

…

Il n'était pas fâché que je ne l'aie pas bien dit la première fois! Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas, avec toute la gentillesse dont il avait déjà fait preuve envers moi! J'allais devoir me rappeler de ça à chaque fois que de mauvaises pensées m'envahiraient l'esprit.

Il avait définitivement raison quant à la magie! Le nettoyage ne dura que quelques minutes! Il commença où je m'étais arrêté – dans la salle de bain. Je déplaçai le rideau en lambeaux pour que le sort puisse être bien lancé. Récurvite était un véritable miracle! Je me demandais si je serais capable de faire tout ça, un jour. Aurais-je un bâton, une baguette, comme lui? Pourrais-je utiliser la sienne?

Pendant qu'il nettoyait, il dit « répare-oh » à différentes choses qui étaient brisées et elles se réparèrent d'elles-mêmes! Avant de nettoyer la cheminée, il m'envoya chercher les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il m'aida à faire un feu de la façon normale, sauf qu'il appelait ça « moldu ». Nous utilisions des bûches qu'il avait fait apparaître, par contre. Puis j'eus à jeter les guenilles malodorantes dans le feu et à les déplacer à l'aide du tisonnier.

Je me sentis étrangement nouveau alors que je regardais mon ancienne tenue se désintégrer en cendres. J'avais désespérément besoin de lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres. _« __Tu as toujours le droit de me poser des questions, Harry. »_ J'avalai de travers pour éviter de demander la permission de poser une question; je me souvenais à quel point ça l'avait énervé la dernière fois.

« Monsieur? Euh, je veux dire, parrain? »

…

Très bien. Parler de lui-même était un pas dans la bonne direction.

« Oui, Harry? répondis-je dans l'expectative.

- Est-ce que, je veux dire, est-ce que ça signifie que je… » Il s'arrêta, marmonnant en direction des cendres crépitantes.

« Tourne-toi vers moi et répète, plus clairement cette fois.

- Oui, monsieur. 'suis désolé, monsieur. Parrain. Euh, c'est juste que, est-ce que ça signifie que je peux rester avec vous… pour – pour toujours-toujours? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi cette fois, et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas invectiver et hurler que nous étions déjà passé par ce point. Au fond de moi, je savais néanmoins qu'il ne s'en sentirait que plus mal, plus anxieux, et que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation à ma plus grande frustration.

Donc je dis simplement :

« Oui, mon enfant, tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi tant que tu ne seras pas toi-même devenu un adulte. Et encore là, je suis certain que je vais te harceler assez souvent.

- Merci, parrain… mais… qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand vous allez retourner au travail? » demanda-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Bien entendu, si je retourne à Poudlard, tu vas rester avec moi dans mes quartiers. J'organiserai du tutorat et des soins pour toi pendant le jour, quand je serai occupé à enseigner. Toutefois, nous ne ferons cela que si tu te sens prêt à le faire. J'ai d'autres façons de gagner ma vie. »

Une fois de plus, le soleil brillait sur un maître des potions anciennement renfrogné.

…

Nous prîmes un petit-déjeuner très simple, des tartines beurrées, comme nous les aimions tous les deux, puis il m'amena trottiner le long de la voie caillouteuse. Je ne tomba pas une fois, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il me tenait la main bien serrée dans la sienne. Quand il bifurqua pour entrer dans une petite boutique de jouets, je sentis tout mon corps frémir d'excitation!

Une petite cloche tinta au-dessus de notre tête quand nous entrâmes, et tout autour de nous étaient disposés les jouets les plus beaux, les plus joyeux que j'aie vus. Au milieu trônait un ensemble de train à vapeur rouge et doré. Toutes sortes de poupées et d'animaux en peluche étaient flanqués d'un côté, tandis que l'autre était recouvert de camions, de voitures et de jouets de guerre.

Une petite fille d'à peu près quinze ans courut à travers la porte arrière et vint rejoindre sa mère, qui essuyait ses mains sur un tablier. Elle sentait le gras de lave-vaisselle et de bacon.

« Comment j'peux vous aider aujourd'hui, chers? demanda-t-elle, à moitié contente, mais à moitié éteinte aussi.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide » coupa mon Snape, et la femme se détourna, exhortant sa fille de bien surveiller la boutique. La fille se hissa sur un petit tabouret et braqua son regard sur ses mains. Elle devait travailler pendant les vacances, comme moi! Ou plutôt comme je le devais. Je me sentis soudainement désolé pour elle, et vraiment gâté en même temps.

Parrain grogna brusquement et m'ordonna de regarder les jouets. Tout était si brillant et si neuf! L'odeur du plastique et de la résine saisit mon nez. Je n'osais pas toucher quoi que ce soit, bien qu'un ours en peluche soyeux ait attiré mon attention. Si je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras, l'amener à la maison et dormir avec lui, ce serait tellement merveilleux! C'était tellement gentil de la part de mon Snape de me laisser regarder toutes ces choses! Un regard volé dans sa direction m'indiqua qu'il était mal à l'aise ici, et impatient.

Je retournai près de lui et lui tendit la main pour qu'il me guide vers l'extérieur, mais il me cria presque : « Et bien, choisis quelque chose, alors! »

Oh! Je pouvais choisir un jouet! Quelle joie! Mais pourquoi? Je ne le méritais pas! _« Petit mendiant crasseux. Les mauvais garçons ne reçoivent rien, rien du tout! »_ J'entendais tante Pétunia me siffler à l'oreille.

Je cherchai l'item le moins cher. Tout ici était incroyablement dispendieux! L'ourson qui me plaisait coûtait plus que l'ensemble complet que je portais! Et je n'en avais pas besoin; j'avais une couverture douce et confortable, un vrai lit, et même un oreiller en duvet d'oie contre lequel me pelotonner pendant la nuit. Finalement, je vis des bacs de petits jouets près de la caisse; ils coûtaient moins d'une livre. Je pris une toupie en bois et la présenta, mon cœur battant avec peur d'être frappé, que ce soit une farce.

« C'est tout ce que tu veux?

- Oui, monsieur. Vous – vous n'avez pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit, parrain. J'ai beaucoup aimé regarder tous ces jouets, je n'ai besoin de rien. » Dire tout cela en fixant le plancher était infiniment plus facile qu'en regardant son expression pincée.

« Harry, dit-il en s'agenouillant, si j'étais forcé à t'acheter quelque chose, je ne le ferais probablement pas. Dis-moi seulement : avec quoi vas-tu te tenir occupé toute la journée, hum? »

Oh, c'était donc pour ça que nous étions ici. Je ne pouvais plus nettoyer, et il ne me voulait pas dans ses jambes.

« Je pourrais j-jouer dans la cour, monsieur. Ou si je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dehors, je pourrais inventer des histoires dans ma tête. Je peux rester assis et ne pas causer d'ennui, monsieur » promis-je véhément.

Son expression changea.

« Tu aimes les histoires, alors?

- Oh, oui, m–. Oui, parrain!

- Comment passais-tu le temps à la maison de ta famille pourrie quand tu ne travaillais pas? » Visiblement, il retenait son souffle. Il n'y avait qu'une bonne réponse à cette question. Pouvais-je deviner?

« Je lisais, monsieur. » Ça le ravit! « J'adore lire, parrain! C'est ce que je préfère, vraiment.

Il acheta la toupie à la pauvre fille délaissée et me tendit le petit sac de papier. Je dus courir pour le suivre tandis que nous foncions vers la librairie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

Je vous annonce fièrement que je viens de terminer la traduction de cette fic! Je continuerai à poster les chapitres restants au même rythme que ces derniers temps, soit à raison d'une fois par jour. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 17**

Comme Lily! Un lecteur, et un conteur en plus. Puis, une pensée me fit ralentir le pas. Avait-il senti mon approbation? Essayait-il simplement de m'apaiser? Je me souvins de ce jour dans le pub – savait-il seulement lire? Pour quelle autre raison m'aurait-il demandé de commander pour lui? Une voix mesquine me disait qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas confortable avec l'aspect monétaire, sans parler de son acclimatation à être affamé. Peut-être que je m'enfonçais dans le cynisme… mais avant que je lui achète quoi que ce soit chez Blighe, il allait passer un test de lecture!

…

La librairie rabaissait la bibliothèque de mon ancienne école au rang d'étagère défraîchie! La section pour enfants contenait des tonnes de livres à la couverture colorée et brillante. J'étais habitué aux couvertures de livres tâchées et grisonnantes de la bibliothèque.

Évidemment, après que Dudley ait déchiré le premier livre que j'avais emprunté, je n'avais pas été autorisé à faire sortir ni même à parcourir les pages des livres sous la responsabilité de madame Warnette. Chaque petit morceau de moi espérait, souhaitait que mon Snape m'achète un livre. Il semblait excité d'être là lui aussi, pas comme dans la boutique de jouets. Il y avait même une joyeuse dame à l'avant qui s'anima à notre arrivée. Elle portait de drôles de lunettes et avait les cheveux désordonnés. J'aurais juré qu'elle aurait pu être le double modlu de Professeur McGonagall! Mais elle était beaucoup plus aimable que ce professeur.

J'attendis, retenant mon souffle à ses côtés, qu'il me dise de regarder tout autour. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, il prit un livre d'image puéril et me le tendit, l'ouvrant à la première page avec des mots. J'espérai pouvoir lui prouver que je n'étais pas stupide. Me détesterait-il si j'étais médiocre?

« J'aime courir. Tom aime courir. Nous courrons à la maison. Nous courrons à l'école. » Je lisais aussi vite que possible, m'arrêtant à tous les bons moments.

Le livre me fut arraché, un autre – à chapitres, cette fois – le remplaçant rapidement.

« Quand, après une longue et dure journée, pendant laquelle on l'avait envoyée en courses de-ci et de-là, quelquefois bien loin, malgré froid, vent et pluie, qu'elle rentrait mouillée et affamée, et qu'il fallait repartir encore, parce que personne ne daignait se souvenir qu'elle n'était qu'une faible enfant, que ses pauvres jambes pourraient être fatiguées et son petit corps souffrir du froid; quand elle n'avait reçu, en guise de remerciements, que des rebuffades et des regards méprisants… » Je voulais continuer à lire celui-là, mais il me l'enleva. (1)

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as lu » dit-il vivement, me regardant de près. Un autre test; serais-je assez bon pour qu'il veuille bien de moi?

« Et bien, monsieur, commençai-je doucement. C'est à propos d'une fille qui avait beaucoup de corvées et commissions à faire. Elle devait aller dehors et courir d'un endroit à l'autre même s'il faisait très froid et très mauvais dehors. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid et faim, mais personne… »

C'était tellement triste. Je mordis l'intérieur de mes joues pour libérer mon esprit de la tristesse jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit terminée.

« Personne ne s'en souciait, monsieur. »

…

Il était tellement affecté. _« Probablement un bon signe. Il a besoin de raisonner tout cela. »_

Ensuite, je lui donnai une version classique condensée d'un de mes livres préférés. Même si je le nierais véhément dans le monde sorcier, une version en lambeaux de l'œuvre complète de Charles Dickens était présente depuis toujours dans ma bibliothèque.

Il ajusta ses lunettes et plaça son visage à quelques pouces des caractères plus petits. Nous allions devoir visiter un opticien sorcier, ainsi qu'une boutique de chaussures vu l'état des siennes. D'une voix timide, mais éloquente, il lut encore une fois rapidement et fidèlement.

…

_David Copperfield_. Je pensai que j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire auparavant; peut-être à la télé?

« Je me relevai péniblement et j'allai me mettre devant la glace ; je fus effrayé de me voir, le visage rouge, enflé, affreux. Les coups de M. Murdstone m'avaient déchiré la peau, je me sentais tout endolori ; à chaque mouvement que je faisais, je me remettais à pleurer ; mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du sentiment de ma faute. Je crois que je me trouvais plus coupable que si j'avais été le plus atroce criminel.

Il commençait à faire nuit, je fermai la fenêtre (longtemps j'étais resté étendu, la tête appuyée contre l'embrasure, pleurant, dormant, écoutant tour à tour), quand j'entendis tourner la clef, et que miss Murdstone entra avec un peu de pain et de viande et un bol de lait. Elle les posa sur la table sans dire un mot, me regarda un instant avec une fermeté exemplaire, puis se retira en fermant la porte après elle.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps que j'étais toujours assis près de la fenêtre, me demandant s'il ne viendrait plus personne. Quand j'en eus perdu l'espérance, je me déshabillai et me couchai, puis je commençai à songer avec terreur à ce que j'allais devenir. L'acte que j'avais commis ne constituait-il pas un crime légal? Ne serais-je pas emmené en prison? N'y avait-il pas pour moi quelque danger d'être pendu? »

Ce livre aussi fut enlevé de mes mains tremblantes, et je fus enjoint à le résumer aussi.

« Un garçon, David Copperfield, il a été battu puis enfermé dans sa chambre pendant cinq jours. Pour lui, ça semblait être une éternité et la seule personne qu'il a vu était miss Murdstone. Mais il a eu du lait et du pain, et il avait une fenêtre par laquelle regarder. C'était gentil de leur part. »

Maintenant je lui avais déplu! Je ne savais pas comment, mais il avait l'air fâché et triste en même temps. Il remit soigneusement le livre sur son étagère en se raclant la gorge.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que nous partons maintenant, monsieur?

- Pourquoi cette question? » contra-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Il était doué pour répondre aux questions par des questions.

« Euh, je ne, je veux dire, vous avez posé le livre, monsieur – parrain.

- Nous ne partons pas tout de suite. Tu m'as surpris, mon enfant, dit-il sur un ton de voix que je n'avais jamais entendu.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur!

- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu m'as surpris en te révélant bien meilleur lecteur que je ne m'y étais attendu.

- Oh. »

_« J'ai fait quelque chose de bien? J'ai fait quelque chose de bien! »_

« Merci, parrain!

- Quels genres de livres aimes-tu lire, alors? »

Une meilleure question aurait été quel genre de livre je n'aimais pas lire!

« J'aime lire n'importe quoi, monsieur. »

_« Oh-oh, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai lu ses livres! »_

« N'importe quoi d'autorisé, ajoutai-je rapidement.

- Ça ne nous aide pas à trouver un livre approprié, petit! »

Je ne voulais pas le faire fâcher. Pas du tout. J'étais juste exceptionnellement bon à ça!

Hâtivement, j'ajoutai : « J'ai aimé ces deux derniers que vous m'avez fait lire, monsieur. »

Un regard.

« Je veux dire, parrain.

- Très bien. »

Il acheta les deux pour moi! J'obtins même deux marque-pages gratuits, un avec un dragon épineux et l'autre avec une licorne encore plus pâle que la lune.

« Le prochain arrêt sera chez l'épicier, Harry. » lança mon parrain par-dessus son épaule alors que je serrais mes livres contre moi en courant après lui. Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de trébucher et de tomber.

…

Descendant la colline vers notre petite masure, alourdis par des horribles sacs en papier moldus, une voix de mon passé me tira de mes rêveries mélancoliques.

« M'man! Il descende la route maintenant! » cria un garçon en bottant un ballon de football.

Puis la voix de la mère, Chloé, retentit : « Et bien invite les pour le thé, William. »

Le jeune homme arrogant le ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que nous atteignions la fin de la route et nous cria : « M'man veut que vous veniez prendre le thé, Monsieur Snape. Et c'est qui, lui? Elle veut savoir ça aussi. »

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de ses lèvres, il fut appelé et grondé, comme il le méritait. Je remarquai qu'Harry me regardait, attendant ma réaction.

« Voudrais-tu aller prendre le thé chez les voisins, Harry? fis-je en essayant d'empêcher mes mots de sortir avec dédain.

- J'en serais très heureux, monsieur! » répondit-il avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Comment pouvais-je refuser?

…

Parrain rangea la nourriture pour nous pendant que je nettoyai mes mains et mon visage, même si je n'étais pas sale. Il avait pris des sacs et de sacs de choses chez l'épicier, et j'étais presque certain que j'allais pouvoir goûter à tout. Et j'allais lire des livres, et jouer avec un nouveau jouet. Mais tout d'abord, j'étais invité à prendre le thé, avec un garçon juste un peu plus vieux que moi, pensais-je. J'avais beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de sauter sur place en attendant l'heure du thé. C'était seulement dans quelques minutes, mais ça me paraissait une éternité. Mes chaussures de sport avaient même été métamorphosées en beaux souliers d'un noir lustré, et à ma taille en plus. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir, et à part mes cheveux, j'avais l'air d'un pensionnaire d'une école privée.

Parrain n'avait pas l'air aussi excité que moi, par contre. En fait, son visage semblait plus pâle que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ce garçon, William, non? Il connaissait parrain par son nom. Bien sûr! C'était ici que mon Snape avait grandi, donc ils connaissaient sa famille. Et son père.

« Parrain? » Il posa ses yeux suspicieux sur moi. « Si vous préférez ne pas y aller… »

Sa bouche s'étira en une ligne mince et il dit qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il tendit sa main, et nous sommes partis. J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'à ce moment précis il avait plus besoin que moi que sa main soit tenue.

…

Chloé Smith était plutôt mal fagotée, avec les cheveux en désordre, quand elle ouvrit la porte de son élégante petite maison. C'était la même disposition que la nôtre, mais bien entretenue et bien éclairée. « La seule raison pour laquelle Harry et moi ne vivons pas dans l'encrassement total est due à son travail éreintant. J'allais devoir re-décorer ce soir – magiquement.

À ma grande déception, les enfants – incluant Sarah, la fille de Chloé – furent envoyés dehors avec des gâteaux secs, du concombre, des sandwiches au beurre et du lait. Pendant ce temps, j'étais piégé avec l'inélégante Chloé, avec qui j'avais passé d'oppression à l'école primaire.

Inévitablement, ses premières questions furent à propos du garçon. Consciencieusement, et plus heureux que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, je partageai l'histoire de mon acquisition. Après avoir vérifié que j'étais, en effet, un professeur, elle demanda, ou plutôt déclara, quelque chose de plutôt extraordinaire.

« Alors, quelle classe enseignez-vous à Poudlard? » questionna-t-elle autour d'un biscuit au chocolat.

J'échappai ma tasse de thé, la laissant se fracasser sur les planches de bois; une grande agitation avait débuté dans le jardin.

…

Note de l'auteur : Le premier livre qu'Harry lit est inventé. Le deuxième extrait vient de _La petite princesse_ de Frances Hodgson Burnette. Le troisième est, évidemment, de Dickens.

(1) J'ai adoré ce livre, je le recommande vivement à ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore eu le plaisir de le découvrir!

(2) Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une version du livre en français qui reprenait ce passage tel qu'il est écrit dans la version anglaise de ce chapitre.

Voici l'extrait en anglais :

_« I crawled up from the floor, and saw my face in the glass, so swollen, red, and ugly that it almost frightened me. My stripes were sore and stiff, and made me cry afresh, when I moved. The key was turned, and Miss Murdstone came in with some bread and milk. These she put down upon the table without a word, glaring at me the while with exemplary firmness, and then retired, locking the door after her. Long after it was dark I sat by the window sill, wondering whether anybody else would come. My imprisonment lasted five days and I saw no one, Miss Murdstone excepted. The length of those five days I can convey no idea of to any one. They occupy the place of years in my remembrance. »_

Pour couvrir toute cette partie condensée de l'histoire, il aurait fallu poursuivre l'extrait que j'ai choisi, mais je le trouvais déjà bien assez long. Je n'ai gardé que le minimum pour que le résumé que Harry en fait convienne. Voici la suite, pour ceux que ça intéresse :

_« Je n'oublierai jamais mon réveil le lendemain matin ; comment je me sentis d'abord gai et reposé, puis bientôt accablé par mes cruels souvenirs. Miss Murdstone parut avant que je fusse levé ; elle me dit, en peu de mots, que je pouvais aller au jardin et m'y promener une demi-heure, pas plus longtemps ; puis elle se retira en laissant la porte ouverte, pour que je pusse profiter de la permission._

_C'est ce que je fis ce jour-là, et tout le temps que dura mon emprisonnement, qui se prolongea cinq jours. Si j'avais pu voir ma mère seule, je me serais jeté à ses genoux et je l'aurais suppliée de me pardonner ; mais je ne voyais absolument que miss Murdstone, excepté le soir, au moment de la prière : miss Murdstone venait alors me chercher quand tout le monde était déjà à sa place ; elle me mettait, comme un jeune bandit, tout seul près de la porte ; puis ma geôlière m'emmenait solennellement, avant que personne eût pu se relever. Je voyais seulement que ma mère était aussi loin de moi que faire se pouvait, et tournait la tête d'un autre côté, en sorte que jamais je ne pus voir son visage ; M. Murdstone avait la main enveloppée dans un grand mouchoir de batiste._

_Il me serait impossible de donner une idée de la longueur de ces cinq jours. Dans mon souvenir, ce sont des années. »_


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

J'ai commencé à traduire une fic, un one-shot d'environ 20 000 mots, cette fois. J'y prends un malin plaisir, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Je n'en suis qu'à quelques pages, mais ça devrait venir assez vite, je ne vois pas le temps passer. C'est d'un tout autre genre et le seul personnage principal est Harry. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment!

**Chapitre 18**

Dès que je fus installé à l'extérieur, en faisant attention à ne pas échapper ma soucoupe en porcelaine décorée de pétales de rose, William s'approcha et s'assit très proche – trop proche – de moi.

« William, souviens-toi de ce que m'man t'as dit. Tu veux pas te faire gronder deux fois dans la même journée, si? chuchota sa sœur aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien.

- Ta gueule, Sarah! Je veux apprendre à connaître Harry un peu mieux. Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » demanda William.

J'avais pris une bouchée de biscuit sec; je ne pouvais rien dire. Le garçon plus âgé, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa grande carrure, était plutôt effrayant, mais si je courais à l'intérieur pour voir Monsieur Snape, tout irait de travers. William ne serait jamais mon ami si je lui attirais des ennuis ou s'il pensait que j'étais trop jeune et énervé. Monsieur Snape serait fâché que je les aie interrompus, lui et cette gentille dame, et il ne me laisserait plus jamais venir prendre le thé. Non, j'avais déjà fait face à beaucoup de gens plus effrayants que William. Je pouvais m'en tirer seul.

« Je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça. Tu es timide, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que tu caches? » Ce garçon pouvait-il lire en moi? Il se contenta de continuer sur un ton soit-disant aimable.

« Alors, comment c'est de vivre avec le vieux Snape, là-bas? J'ai entendu en ville que tu avais été tabassé quand tu es arrivé la première fois. Il te bat? »

Quand le tailleur Gray avait dit ça, je m'étais senti enveloppé d'une douce chaleur à l'idée que quelqu'un se soucie de moi. Mais la façon dont William l'avait dit… c'était comme s'il voulait que ce soit vrai. Comme quand tante Pétunia commérait au téléphone avec ses amies indiscrètes et curieuses.

« Non » parvins-je à dire, mais ensuite je songeai à ce jour avec la ceinture, et mon visage montra probablement ma pensée.

« C'est un mensonge. Il t'a battu! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'autre? Pourquoi t'a-t-il pris avec lui de toute façon?

- Il connaissait ma maman. C'est mon parrain. Il est vraiment bon avec moi, et gentil, et il m'a acheté ces nouveaux vêtements. » Ma voix retomba après ces mots. »

Nous mangeâmes tous les trois en silence pendant un moment, mais William me fixait avec un sourire diabolique. Je n'avais jamais pris aussi peu de plaisir à manger de toute ma vie.

Il reprit.

« Tu sais tout le monde en ville pense qu'il est brutal. Ils disent qu'il n'est pas normal. Jamais marié, tu sais? Détestais son père aussi, d'après m'man. »

Où voulait-il en venir? Je pouvais sentir l'air autour de moi commencer à crépiter tandis que je m'échauffais de colère.

« Il te fait polir son nœud, pas vrai?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je pensais!

« De quelle grosseur est son zizi, dis-moi? »

Sarah essaya de l'interrompre, mais son frère la repoussa brusquement.

« T'es un peu bête, non? Est-ce qu'il aime les petits garçons maigrichons? » dit-il finalement, à deux centimètres de mon visage.

« Non! Bien sûr que non! » C'était un garçon très, très grossier et je ne pouvais lui permettre de dire toutes ces choses à propos de mon Snape!

Les événements suivants se produirent en un éclair.

Sarah flanqua une claque à son frère en sifflant : « William! Maudit branleur! »

William dit : « Harry, tu protestes trop pour que ce ne soit pas vrai! Il s'occupe probablement de toi tous les soirs! »

William s'envola dans les airs comme une fusée, tournoyant et se tordant. Il s'effondra à quelques pieds de Sarah, atterrissant solidement sur son derrière. Il cria comme si ça l'avait tué. Et je courus.

….

Chloé fut à la porte arrière un pas derrière moi. Harry n'était pas en vue.

« M'man! appela Sarah souriant comme une folle. Will s'est finalement fait régler son compte!

- 'taquinait le p'tit, han? »

Pendant ce temps, le crétin dégingandé s'était relevé du sol du jardin.

« Ben sûr que non, m'man. Tu m'as dit de ne pas faire ça, non?

- M'man! Harry est une sorcière, comme cousine Hannah! »

Je suis certain que mon visage afficha une rare expression de surprise quand Chloé me regarda par-dessus son épaule, me fit un clin d'œil, et dit :

« Ne sois pas bête, Sarah, Harry n'est pas une sorcière! Les garçons sont des sorciers, n'est-ce pas, Severus? »

Après quelques secondes à être resté bouche bée, je me retirai de cette situation hasardeuse tout bonnement surréelle.

« Merci pour… le thé, Chloé. Je dois y aller. »

Alors que je m'éloignais, elle rit et claqua William derrière la tête.

….

Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés voir ça. C'était comme enlever sa cape. Comme monsieur Professeur Snape – non, Parrain! Comme quand parrain mettait des vêtements normaux. Ils étaient normaux, mais nous étions sorciers. Nous devions le cacher.

Et j'avais échoué. Misérablement.

Je voulais aller voir Grey, voir ses sourires. Il m'aimerait quand même, n'est-ce pas?

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. S'il savait que j'étais un monstre, il ne m'aimerait pas lui non plus. Seuls les autres sorciers toléreraient…

« Harry! »

Monsieur Snape venait de passer la porte d'entrée. M'emmènerait-il à un orphelinat au lieu de chez les Dursley? Je m'étais mis en tête que ça serait mieux, un orphelinat. Au moins il y aurait d'autres enfants qui prendraient quelques coups au lieu de juste moi.

« Oui, monsieur » appelai-je de la salle de bain. J'essayais d'effacer les traces de larmes de mon visage.

Il jura, puis monta les escaliers.

« Il semble que nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre avec qui que ce soit, qu'en penses-tu? » demanda-t-il avec ce qui pouvait être un demi-sourire.

Jouait-il avec moi? Décidant qu'il valait mieux continuer sur sa lancée, je dis : « Non, monsieur? »

Il rit!

« A-t-il volé en arrière comme Albus? »

Un air malicieux traversa son regard. Ça commençait à être effrayant. J'étais coincé ici, dans les toilettes. Monsieur Professeur Snape se tenait devant la porte, si grand, avec un air malicieux dans les yeux. Oncle Vernon avait toujours cet air juste avant de faire quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose de… douloureux.

Et maintenant – mon souffle s'accélérait – maintenant, monsieur Professeur Snape parlait de Dumbledure, un aîné, que j'avais blessé, qui voulait m'emmener au loin.

Mais Directeur Dumbledore voulait me donner à une autre famille, pas aux Dursley. Une autre famille magique qui ne penserait pas que je suis un monstre.

D'une certaine façon, cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur dans ma poitrine.

« Harry? Tout va bien, gamin? » chuchota mon Snape en s'agenouillant et en me regardant, me voyant vraiment.

Dans un souffle cassant, je parvins à dire : « Je suis désolé, monsieur. C'était un accident, encore. Je ne voulais pas, je me sentais si fâché et les picotements ont commencé, et l'énergie s'est rassemblée en moi, puis William a juste… décollé. »

Snape s'esclaffa à nouveau, et je le regardai juste à temps pour voir une expression semblable à la joie se transformer en haine.

« Qu'est-ce que William a dit? cracha monsieur Snape.

- Je ne… je ne crois pas que je peux… » Comment pouvais-je répéter ces mots dégoûter, en particulier à lui! J'avalai de travers. « Des choses affreuses, monsieur, à propos – à propos de vous. »

….

La magie accidentelle du garçon s'était manifestée pour moi? Moi? Un enfant, un Potter, faisant face pour moi à de l'intimidation, d'une façon tellement élémentaire, tellement primaire qu'un mauvais garçon comme William s'étit fait jeter sur le cul? Merlin, était-ce la fin du monde?

Être sur la corde raide entre la colère et l'amusement était plutôt étrange.

Harry, toutefois, n'était pas sensible au comique de la situation. Ma première pensée fut de le distraire en faisant des plans pour son anniversaire qui approchaient à grand pas, mais changer de sujet n'avait pas très bien fonctionné la dernière fois.

« As-tu fini ta toilette, mon enfant?

- Oui, monsieur. »

J'étais redevenu « monsieur », pour l'instant. Je voulus remédier à ça rapidement.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de thé, au final, n'est-ce pas? Allons à la cuisine. »

Il suivit silencieusement. J'étais content de le connaître assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne boudait pas; ç'aurait été vraiment exaspérant d'avoir un petit garçon faisant la moue me suivant dans la maison.

Il s'assit, figé comme un mort, perché sur le bord d'une des chaises chancelantes de la cuisine, respirant à peine; attendant.

Gloussant, je dus secouer la tête à cette expérience. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans, seulement cette fois, j'avais un ami! N'importe qui me jetant un regard à ce moment serait persuadé que je venais de tomber sur la tête.

M'installant en face du garçon avec une théière et deux tasses mal assorties, je tentai de le mettre à l'aise le plus rapidement possible.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Je fus honoré d'un regard de petit animal devant les phares d'une voiture, mais au moins il me regarda. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne vais pas te frapper, ni te fouetter, ni te battre, ni te punir, ni te renvoyer. Tu n'as rien faire de mal. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que j'ai dit. »

Voilà. Si ça ne couvrait pas tout, nous étions vraiment dans la merde.

….

Relâchant la respiration que j'avais retenue sans le savoir, je dis précipitamment :

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne serai pas blessé, et je… »

Pensait-il vraiment cette partie? Vraiment?

« Je peux rester avec vous?

- C'est exact. Maintenant, je veux entendre tous les détails. De quoi avait l'air le visage de ce petit imbécile quand il s'envola dans les airs? »

Soudainement, nous pouffâmes tous les deux de rire, ce qui évolua rapidement à des rires hystériques complétés par des reniflements ici et là. Je ris jusqu'à ce que je me mette à tousser et à vomir, mais parrain agita simplement sa baguette pour lancer le sort de nettoyage et continua à glousser.

_« Ça doit être ça une vraie famille! Comment suis-je devenu si chanceux?__ »_


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

Précédemment, dans le Chapitre 18 :

_M'installant en face du garçon avec une théière et deux tasses mal assorties, je tentai de le mettre à l'aise le plus rapidement possible._

_« Harry, regarde-moi. » Je fus honoré d'un regard de petit animal devant les phares d'une voiture, mais au moins il me regarda. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne vais pas te frapper, ni te fouetter, ni te battre, ni te punir, ni te renvoyer. Tu n'as rien faire de mal. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que j'ai dit. »_

_Voilà. Si ça ne couvrait pas tout, nous étions vraiment dans la merde._

…_._

_Relâchant la respiration que j'avais retenue sans le savoir, je dis précipitamment :_

_« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne serai pas blessé, et je… »_

_Pensait-il vraiment cette partie? Vraiment?_

_« Je peux rester avec vous?_

_- C'est exact. Maintenant, je veux entendre tous les détails. De quoi avait l'air le visage de ce petit imbécile quand il s'envola dans les airs? »_

_Soudainement, nous pouffâmes tous les deux de rire, ce qui évolua rapidement à des rires hystériques complétés par des reniflements ici et là. Je ris jusqu'à ce que je me mette à tousser et à vomir, mais parrain agita simplement sa baguette pour lancer le sort de nettoyage et continua à glousser._

« Ça doit être ça une vraie famille! Comment suis-je devenu si chanceux?_ »_

**Chapitre 19**

Après un thé convenable, Harry et moi nous installâmes tous les deux pour lire. Il était très enthousiaste, et je me surpris à me concentrer davantage sur l'émerveillement qu'affichait son visage que sur ma propre sélection. En quelques instants, il fut complètement plongé dans David Copperfield, concentré, des émotions dansant sur son visage à un rythme alarmant. Je pris mentalement note de retrouver ma copie et de la relire.

Je perdis la notion du temps, et quand je levai les yeux de mon livre de potions, il s'était effondré dans les coussins, somnolant tandis que le soleil disparaissait sous notre jardin misérable. Nous allions rapidement devoir faire quelque chose de cet endroit en piteux état!

« Harry? »

Pas de réponse.

« Harry? » répétai-je un peu plus fort. Cette fois, il sursauta lamentablement, son livre claquant sur le plancher de bois franc.

« Oui, monsieur! Désolé, monsieur, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'endormais et – »

Je levai la main pour le faire taire gentiment, supprimant ainsi le poids qui s'était formé sur ses maigres épaules. Il laissa échapper un souffle chancelant.

« Nous avons manqué le dîner, mon enfant. As-tu faim? »

Il était encore en train de se réveiller, et je pouvais presque l'entendre penser tandis qu'il cherchait la bonne réponse.

« Je – euh… o-oui, j'ai un peu faim, monsieur, euh, parrain! Désolé, parrain!

- Bien, Harry. Allons voir ce qui nous semble appétissant, d'accord? »

….

Quelle horrible manière de se réveiller! Je ne pouvais croire que je m'étais endormi ici, en face de lui. Je ne m'étais jamais endormi devant qui que ce soit – ce n'était pas prudent.

_« Mais ici ça l'est, non? »_ J'allais devoir penser à cela plus tard.

Après avoir mangé à notre faim, parrain suggéra que nous refassions une beauté à Spinner's End.

« Commençons par ta chambre, d'accord? »

C'était assez difficile de dire ce qui pouvait être différent. C'était la meilleure chambre de ma vie! _« Pourquoi se soucie-t-il de ce que je veux, ce que je pense, ce que j'aime? »_ Debout, au milieu de la pièce, il me regardait, haussant un sourcil recourbé, attendant. Je croyais qu'il me gronderait, mais, au lieu de ça, il dit : « Quelle est ta couleur préférée? »

J'aimais le rouge, mais je savais que lui non, pas après le tailleur.

« Euh – jaune, monsieur? » Le jaune était une couleur lumineuse, joyeuse, comme je me sentais de plus en plus maintenant.

Il eut une mine aigre et mécontente, et je sus que j'avais mal choisi! Sortant sa baguette, je savais qu'il allais me frapper avec. Je me reculai, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît » chuchotai-je.

Au même moment, il disait mon nom.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

Je regardai rapidement à travers mes doigts tremblants, et la pièce était comme un rayon de soleil! Les murs et le lit était d'un jaune jonquille vif et joyeux, et de nouveaux bulbes lumineux avaient été ajoutés pour éclairer la chambre.

« Génial! » Il avait jeté un sortilège avec sa baguette. « Bien sûr, qu'il avait jeté un sort! Je suis tellement stupide! »

S'agenouillant, il m'interrogea doucement.

« Vais-je un jour te frapper… encore… Harry? »

Un test! Mieux valait dire ce qu'il avait dit, ce que je voulais tellement croire.

« N-non, monsieur?

- Exact. Passons aux escaliers, d'accord? Il faudrait plus de lumière, qu'en penses-tu? »

….

C'était comme arracher des molaires que d'essayer d'obtenir une opinion du petit. Après avoir l'effarouché avec ce qui était, pour moi, une légère grimace, je fis attention à réagir, au pire, de façon neutre à ses réponses. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais négligé de re-décorer depuis si longtemps. L'habitude, peut-être. Spinner's End, dans mon esprit appartenait encore à mon connard de père.

_« Plus maintenant! »_

J'agrandis la misérable salle de bain ainsi que la salle à manger, échouant lamentablement à expliquer au garçon la théorie de l'enchantement des volumes. Chaque mur, plancher et meuble fut égayé et généralement transformé en quelque chose de complètement différent.

Respirer devint plus facile quand tout fut terminé.

Il n'y avait plus de fantômes se cachant dans les coins humides.

Debout devant la nouvelle porte de l'enfant, je souris presque en en voyant la touffe de cheveux noirs éparpillée sur la taie d'oreiller jaune canari. Il plissa les yeux vers moi, sans doute plus craintif sans ses lunettes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, mon enfant.

- Oui, monsieur » répondit-il d'une voix pitoyable.

Cette soirée semblant l'avoir rendu inquiet. Mes pensées dérapèrent aux cajoleries de Poppy. _« Je suppose que ça ferait pas de tort, et personne ne saurait. Peut-être que le petit garnement va arrêter d'agir comme un idiot minaudant si je le borde… »_

….

Il venait de me dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser, alors pourquoi s'avançait-il vers moi? Je me maintins en place autant que possible – autant que possible tandis que je tremblais sous les couvertures.

Il me tendit mes lunettes; après les avoir mises, je pus voir l'expression perplexe sur son visage. Il tendit les bras vers moi. « Va-t-il m'étouffer? » Soulagé, je réalisai qu'il était seulement en train de remonter les couvertures jusque sous mon menton.

Après m'avoir tapoté la tête une fois, deux fois, il se racla la gorge et dit, juste un peu plus fort que nécessaire : « Dors bien, Harry. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent et mon gloussement retenu se transforma en un gigantesque sourire! « Je vais faire de beaux rêves, cette nuit! » Je m'étais inquiété de voir que je n'avais pas d'horloge à écouter dans la maison de parrain, mais soudainement rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit, jusqu'à ce que j'aie neuf ans, n'était plus si important.

…

Au réveil, l'odeur de saucisse et de café se glissa jusqu'à la chambre – _ma_ chambre! D'abord, j'étais encore heureux, couché dans le confort de mes nouveaux vêtements. Puis je me redressai d'un coup!

« Il cuisine! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard! » Même si je fis le lit et m'habillai aussi vite que possible, ça me parut une éternité. Hors d'haleine comme je l'étais, je ne pus même pas m'excuser dès que j'arrivai à la salle à manger.

« Harry. Je suis content que tu sois levé. J'étais sur le point de monter. »

Merci mon dieu je m'étais réveillé! J'aurais certainement été puni s'il avait eu à venir me chercher, n'est-ce pas? « Tout est si déroutant! »

« Que puis-je faire, monsieur? » Il allait sûrement avoir des tâches à me faire faire, puisqu'il avait cuisiné.

« Tu peux prendre place à table, mettre une serviette sur tes cuisses et manger ton petit-déjeuner. » Son ton coupé ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Quand le repas fut terminé, je réalisai que j'avais encore oublié par rapport à la magie! Il envoya la vaisselle danser avec les fourchettes dans l'évier plein de bulles. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imaginais qu'ils faisaient; danser était tellement plus intéressant que récurer!

….

Je mis un moment à obtenir l'attention du garçon. La bouche grande ouverte, dans la lune, il semblait attendre que la porcelaine attaque l'argenterie. Je retins un commentaire à propos d'avaler des mouches.

« Harry? Harry? » Finalement, je tapai la table devant lui et attirai finalement son attention, bien qu'il semblait que ça l'ait effarouché – mais juste un peu.

« Oh! Oui, monsieur! Désolé, monsieur!

- Ce n'est rien, mon enfant, soupirai-je. Sais-tu quel jour on est aujourd'hui? »

Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent brièvement, puis il renifla et se perdit dans la contemplation du plancher de marbre luisant.

….

Il ne pouvait pas penser à la même chose que moi. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le 31 juillet était mon anniversaire? Il n'avait probablement même pas réalisé qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du mois; nous n'avions ni calendrier, ni horaire à la maison.

« Mercredi, monsieur? » C'était mercredi, je ne mentais pas.

« Oui, et… » Ses deux sourcils courbés s'élevèrent en même temps.

« Le 31 juillet, monsieur?

- Parrain, Harry.

- Désolé, parrain! »

Il patienta – je pense qu'il voulait que je dise quelque chose – puis roula les yeux.

« Ton anniversaire, Harry. C'est ton anniversaire, grogna-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Mon anniversaire! À chaque fois que les Dursley s'en souvenait, ils faisaient tout pour que ma journée soit encore pire. _« Ça va être différent avec mon Snape, n'est-ce pas? »_

….

La discussion ne commençait pas de la façon que j'avais souhaitée, mais qui sait ce qu'il pensait?

« J'ai des plans provisoires pour une petite fête, mais si tu préfères annuler, nous pouvons en discuter après que j'aie récapitulé les détails.

Ses yeux ne seraient pas devenus plus gros s'il avait vu un fantôme moldu!

Finalement, il réussit à bégayer : « Une f-fête? »

Secouant la tête – essayant de ne pas penser aux raisons de son adorable expression de surprise –, je répondis :

« Oui, Harry, une fête d'anniversaire, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire.

- Une fête d'anniversaire – pour – pour moi? Monsieur? »

….

Mon Snape poussa un long soupir avant qu'un sourire capture lentement ses lèvres.

« Oui, petit nigaud, une fête d'anniversaire pour toi. Maintenant, les plans provisoires sont un thé avec Poppy et Gray. Ils devraient nous rejoindre à quatre heures pour manger et faire la fête. Penses-tu que ça te plairait? »

_« Pas de remarques sur les mouches, Severus! »_

« Oui, monsieur! Oui, parrain, j'aimerais beaucoup ça! »

….

Le plancher menaçait de vivre, tellement le petit bondissait sur une nouvelle chaise de la salle à manger.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimerais inviter? »

J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne demanderait aucun des Smith d'à côté; je serai répugné d'avoir à inviter Chloé et William. La jeune Sarah était acceptable, mais comment pourrais-je inviter la fille sans inviter la mère? Merci Merlin, ce ne fut pas un problème.

« Non, parrain, il n'y a personne d'autre » gazouilla-t-il avec contentement.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir inviter d'autres enfants de son âge; j'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir aider l'enfant au niveau social. Toutefois, vu son excitation, je savais que présentement il n'accordait pas la moindre pensée à l'absence de jeunes de son âge. Ça apaisait ma culpabilité imprévue, pour le moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

J'en suis à la moitié de la traduction du one-shot dont je vous ai déjà parlé! Je crois que d'ici la fin de la semaine ça devrait être terminé, à ce rythme =).

Précédemment, dans le Chapitre 19 :

_« Ton anniversaire, Harry. C'est ton anniversaire, grogna-t-il._

_- Oui, monsieur. »_

_Mon anniversaire! À chaque fois que les Dursley s'en souvenait, ils faisaient tout pour que ma journée soit encore pire._« Ça va être différent avec mon Snape, n'est-ce pas? »

**Chapitre 20**

Ma tête bourdonnait et je devais forcer mes jambes à rester en place. Il allait sûrement me crier dessus pour avoir autant la bougeotte si je continuais.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimeras avoir un de tes cadeaux maintenant. »

Parrain dit qu'il descendait à la cave. Cadeaux! J'allais avoir des cadeaux! Et il avait dit « un de tes cadeaux! », ça voulait dire qu'il y en aurait plus d'un, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pour moi? Peut-être un autre jouet? Ou un livre?

Sa voix résonna alors qu'il remontait les marches de ciment.

« Ce n'est pas emballé, puisque ça aurait été difficile… »

Puis, je l'aperçus. Je pus voir ce que c'était. Cet anniversaire _serait_ comme tous les autres! Pourquoi m'étais-je laissé aller à espérer?

….

Le visage du petit s'assombrit. Il avait l'air complètement affolé quand j'arrivai vraiment dans la pièce. Avait-il peur des hauteurs? Je n'en avais pas eu l'impression… il avait grimpé sur les comptoirs assez aisément pour nettoyer les armoires de la cuisine.

Devenait-il gâté? Ou peut-être s'attendait-il à un modèle plus récent? J'avais seulement acheté un modèle d'entraînement, rien d'extraordinaire, pour commencer. Malgré cela, le prix était quand même considérable. C'était beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais pu recevoir pour un anniversaire!

« Et bien, si tu ne le veux pas, je peux le retourner, et tu feras sans! »

….

Il laissa tomber la chose, faisant tout un fracas. Comment avais-je pu laisser mon visage indiquer ce que je ressentais? Je n'étais pas si idiot! J'avais été mieux entraîné que ça! Stupide, stupide!

« Je… je suis désolé, monsieur. Désolé! Je l'aime b-beaucoup, monsieur! »

Je fit un grand sourire et commençai à balayer le plancher de la cuisine avec mon nouveau balai. Il avait l'air plutôt vieux, mais il était nouveau pour moi. Puis je remarquai que j'avais laissé le plancher se salir. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je recevais un pareil présent!

Puis il se mit à rire de moi. Encore rire de moi, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Parfois, oncle Vernon faisait ça lui aussi – être vraiment gentil pour qu'au moment où il était de nouveau méchant ce soit encore pire. Ses rires m'arrachèrent des larmes. Je toussai, essayant de les couvrir.

« Petit – Harry! Stop! dit-il d'une voix étrange. Je comprends pourquoi tu semblais si triste. Le balai n'est pas pour balayer, petit nigaud. C'est un balai d'entraînement. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Il éleva ses mains et continua : « Pour voler! »

….

Pauvre enfant. Je lui avais encore fait peur avec mon horrible tempérament. Il était encore aussi blanc que Sir Nicholas.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer. Je vois que c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire.

- V-voler, monsieur? » Il était sceptique, hésitant.

« Oui, voler, pas nettoyer! Souviens-toi, tu es un sorcier, Harry. »

Immédiatement, ce fut comme s'il avait une fée s'agitant dans sa poitrine.

S'éclairant, il demanda : « Les sorcières volent vraiment sur des balais, monsieur? »

….

_« J'ai posé une question! Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai fait, et maintenant il répond… »_

« Oh, oui, Harry. Et les sorciers aussi. Allons, nous pouvons voler sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. »

_« Le Quidditch est réel, comme l'a dit Poppy? »_

Je retins cette question avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Et il avait dit Poudlard, donc je risquais de voir Dumbledore.

_« Pourquoi devons-nous toujours retourner là-bas? »_

Mon Snape courut à la cave et revint en portant un plus grand balai qui semblait plutôt miteux. Il prit ma main, et en un clignement d'œil malmené, nous atterrîmes devant les grilles du château. À mon soulagement, nous ne marchâmes pas en direction de la grande entrée du château, mais nous dirigeâmes plutôt vers des collines herbeuses jusqu'à des tourelles multicolores avec des drapeaux médiévaux. C'était un grand terrain, avec des estrades et des anneaux et je savais que ça devait être vrai! Je savais que je volerais – ici, aujourd'hui – maintenant, le jour de mon plus bel anniversaire!

_« Bon anniversaire, Harry! Tu es un vrai fils, maintenant! »_

….

Le petit était de nouveau ébahi. Je m'arrêtai pour contempler son air ravi avant de retourner aux choses pratiques et de lancer plusieurs charmes d'intimité et de protection. Que Merlin aide qui que ce soit tentant d'espionner aujourd'hui!

Sur une impulsion, je m'élevai dans les airs sur mon balai, me sentant plus libre que depuis… peut-être plus libre que je m'étais senti de ma vie. Harry laissa échapper un « Woooow! » impressionné qui me fut porté par de doux vents tièdes. Je touchai le sol à côté de lui, lui tendit l'Étoile Filante ensorcelé à l'épreuve des enfants, et commença à expliquer. Avant que je sois capable de dire deux syllabes, il était dans les airs, extasié et détendu. Il avait un talent naturel! Nous passâmes deux heures à tournoyer dans le ciel, nous suivant et nous pourchassant joyeusement. Avec regret, je réalisai qu'il était presque midi; il valait mieux aller récupérer Poppy.

Le petit me sourit et prit ma main tandis que nous quittions le terrain. Toutefois, une fois plus proche du château, il commença à traîner, juste un peu, un air d'appréhension l'envahissant clairement.

« Devrions-nous passer par un autre chemin, Harry? Aimerais-tu voler avec moi jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie pour inviter Poppy? »

Son sourire rayonnant m'aveugla presque.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, il cognait innocemment à la fenêtre, ce qui produisit un hurlement de la médico-mage. Elle fit disparaître la fenêtre et me lança son plus terrible regard de mère-poule.

Je lui répondis par un sourire narquois et dis : « Nous allons transplaner à la maison dans un moment. Voulez-vous passer par la cheminée? »

Elle soupira, laissa retomber ses bras et se dirigea vers le foyer.

« Tu penses qu'on peut la battre, Harry? »

Il hocha la tête avec force et nous filâmes!

….

C'était égalité! Poppy trébuchait dans la grille juste au moment où nous apparûmes dans la pièce principale. Elle n'était pas sale, cette fois! Ça me fit me sentir mieux.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry! » dit-elle d'une voix forte en m'attirant dans une grosse étreinte. Ça ne fit pas mal, cette fois! C'était génial!

« Alors, qu'avez-vous planifié, Severus? demanda-t-elle après m'avoir posé par terre. Je présume que vous avez du gâteau?

- Vous présumez bien, Poppy, et arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un garçon errant! »

Des cadeaux, une fête et un gâteau? Pourquoi faisaient-il tout ça pour moi? Je ne le méritais pas, ça j'en étais certain!

….

« Notre ami moldu devrait être là dans une demi-heure. J'ai le sentiment que Harry devrait ouvrir ton présent maintenant, Poppy, puisque ça pourrait parraître un peu bizarre pour un moldu. Devrions-nous nous asseoir?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que recevoir aurait pu être quelque chose d'agréable en possédant une habitation dont on pouvait être fier…

« Je dois dire, Severus, vous vous êtes surpassé. Personne ne croirait que le hargneux maître des potions ait un tel don pour la décoration. » Elle me complimentait?

Le garçon oscillait. Ma première pensée fut de lui demander où il voulait s'asseoir, mais je réalisai rapidement que ça risquait de le faire paniquer.

« Harry, assis-toi sur le canapé avec Poppy. Elle va te donner son cadeau. » dis-je en donnant la commande aussi doucement que possible. Le petit n'en fit pas de cas, donc je pris pour acquis que j'y étais pavenu.

Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes quand Poppy tira de sa poche un petit paquet de la taille d'un petit pois et l'agrandit. Elle lui tendit le paquet emballé dans du papier doré avec des rubans verts et répéta, tendrement : « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Il me regarda en quête d'approbation, hésitant.

« Bien sûr que tu peux l'ouvrir, Harry. »

Finalement, il fit quelque chose de la manière attendue de la part d'un petit garçon : le papier doré fut déchiré en lambeaux et les rubans écartés en un clin d'œil. Arrivé à la boîte, toute fois, il s'arrêta, soudainement horrifié du désordre. Il commença à ranger rapidement, gémissant des excuses. Je fis disparaître le papier et m'agenouillai à côté de lui, tendant la boîte.

« Ouvre-la et regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur. » Je l'encourageai, souriant presque.

Après un moment d'indécision, il souleva le couvercle. Son cadeau flotta pendant une fraction de seconde, puis vrombit au-dessus de nos têtes, filant comme une flèche d'un côté à l'autre. Harry débordait d'une joie enfantine.

« Un choix parfait, Poppy. Merci. »

Elle repoussa les remerciements, mais se redressa fièrement malgré tout.

J'avais pris la bonne décision; ce n'était définitivement pas un cadeau présentable pour un moldu!


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre original : **Eight

**Auteur :** Lily Elizabeth Snape

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Lily Elizabeth Snape. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry, âgé de huit ans, se fait maltraiter par les Dursleys. Rogue est un sorcier particulièrement froid et distant. Severus peut-il offrir à Harry l'enfance à laquelle il n'a pas eu droit?

**Note de la traductrice**

C'est déjà fini! Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de replonger dans cette traduction. Je vous remercie pour vos bons mots d'encouragement, car après tout c'est avant tout pour que ces histoires puissent être lues que je les traduis. Merci également à Lily Elizabeth Snape pour la merveilleuse histoire qu'elle nous a offerte ainsi qu'à J.K Rowling pour cet univers fantastique qui ne cesse de nous faire rêver, même près de 17 ans après la sortie du premier livre en anglais.

Je vous reviendrai rapidement avec le nouvel OS dont je vous ai déjà parlé. D'ici là, bonne lecture!

Précédemment, dans le Chapitre 20 :

_Après un moment d'indécision, il souleva le couvercle. Son cadeau flotta pendant une fraction de seconde, puis vrombit au-dessus de nos têtes, filant comme une flèche d'un côté à l'autre. Harry débordait d'une joie enfantine._

_« Un choix parfait, Poppy. Merci. »_

_Elle repoussa les remerciements, mais se redressa fièrement malgré tout._

**Chapitre 21**

Enfin, quelque chose avait suscité une véritable réaction d'enfant chez le petit!

Il s'élança, martelant le plancher sur son passage, trébuchant sur tout ce qu'il y avait en vue. Je crus que son plaisir serait court-circuité quand une grande pile d'assiettes s'écrasa sur la plancher du sol en résultat de toute cette agitation. Toutefois, aussi vite que je l'étais avec ma baguette, il n'eut même pas le temps de renifler avant que la vaisselle soit remise en ordre. Après un zap sur le vif d'or, ce qui le fit planer quelques temps hors de portée, un geste qui disait « allez, file » et une expression sur mon visage qui ne pouvait absolument pas être un sourire, Harry était presque de retour à pleine vitesse.

« Je crois qu'il l'aime, chuchota Poppy d'un air conspirateur en clignant des yeux.

- Oui. C'est un parfait complément à son nouveau balai. » Fierté? Quel était ce sentiment sous mon sternum?

« Oh, Severus, vous lui avez donné son premier balai? Je vous ai juste vus tous les deux sur ce que j'ai assumé être votre balai.

« J'ai déjà réduit le sien. J'ai sécurisé le terrain et nous avons volé pendant un moment avant de passer vous voir.

- Vous avez toujours eu une veine malicieuse, Severus. » Elle remua un doigt sans conviction, puis faillit ne pas dire : « Vous vous occupez merveilleusement bien de Harry. Je suis très fière de vous, Severus. »

Puis elle se leva, et avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement elle me fit un baiser sur le dessus de la tête.

« Harry? appela-t-elle au même moment. Aimes-tu ton nouveau vif d'or, mon chéri? »

J'écoutai le badinage enfantin pendant que je préparais le thé.

Je me surpris à fredonner.

….

J'avais réussi à attraper le vif d'or trois fois! Trois! J'étais tellement excité au début que je courrais dans la maison – mais ça ne m'avait pas du tout attiré d'ennuis. Ils avaient même l'air heureux, parrain et madame Poppy, en me regardant. Je me calmai quand Poppy voulut me parler, et je parlai doucement, comme je devrais toujours parler – mais c'était très difficile! J'avais ce sentiment excitant comme si ma poitrine allait exploser si je ne sautait pas ou ne criait pas, exactement comme quand je volais. Sauf qu'on peut crier en volant parce que personne ne peut entendre avec le vent soufflant de toutes parts.

On cogna à la porte.

« Gray! » Je dévalai les premières marches, puis me forçai à ralentir. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la cuisine; mon Snape n'avait rien remarqué. Ouf!

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais me souvins de demander si je pouvais l'ouvrir. Je me sentis vraiment timide, soudainement. Juste au moment où je me tournais pour demander la permission, mon Snape arriva dans la pièce, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon à vaisselle.

« Voudrais-tu répondre à la porte, Harry? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Je fus gratifié Du Regard.

« Je-je veux dire, parrain! J'aimerais beaucoup, parrain! »

Il hocha la tête rapidement, et j'ouvris la porte.

« Bonjour, monsieur Gray! » Cette excitation ne voulait vraiment pas s'en aller!

Il avait l'air vraiment timide, comme moi un moment plus tôt, les mains derrière son dos. « B'jour, p'tit. » Il tendit un ballon de football dans ses mains. « Bon anniversaire, Harry. »

Il m'avait acheté un cadeau, lui aussi? J'étais apparu dans sa boutique sans m'annoncer, je lui avais mentis, et je n'étais pas allé le visiter comme je l'avais promis. Je ne le méritais pas!

Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte, et qu'il l'eut gentiment fermée lui-même pour moi, il me tendit le cadeau pour que je le prenne; enfin, il le mit plutôt directement dans mes mains, vraiment. Je sentis mes poumons se réchauffer super vite. Le ballon de football fut propulsé de mes mains à celles de Gray, le frappant solidement à la poitrine et le faisant presque tomber. Il me regarda, regarda mon Snape, avec des yeux gros comme nos assiettes dépareillées.

Puis parrain fut derrière moi, chuchotant quelque chose qui sonna comme « obliger », et Gray secoua la tête, l'air confus.

« Merci de vous joindre à nous, Gray. Je vais juste prendre le cadeau de Harry et le poser sur la table pour le moment. Il pourra jouer avec après le thé et le gâteau. »

Il se tourna vers moi, posant fermement la main sur mon épaule, et dit : « Harry, dis merci pour ton cadeau. »

Dire quelque chose? Je pouvais à peine respirer! Mais jamais je ne désobéirais!

« Oui, monsieur. » Je dus avaler plusieurs fois ma salive pour émettre d'une voix rauque. « Merci, monsieur Gray, pour mon cadeau, monsieur! »

Il me flatta la tête, distraitement. « Pas b'soin d'être si formel, p'tit. Bon anniversaire, alors. J'l'ai déjà dit? 'm'en rappelle pas. L'âge, han, m'sieur Snape? »

Mon Snape se contenta de hocher la tête, et se tourna vers Poppy.

« Poppy, voulez-vous bien montrer le salon à monsieur Gray. Harry et moi avons besoin de nous rafraîchir. Nous revenons dans un moment. »

Elle acquiesça, ayant l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, tout comme moi. Elle me jeta un regard soucieux.

Elle savait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure! Même si monsieur le Professeur Snape avait été très gentil avec moi par rapport à ces trucs bizarres jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois c'était devant le commerçant, qui n'était pas un sorcier et qui n'en connaissait aucun. Je le savais parce qu'il avait été tellement surpris. Je comprenais que c'était vraiment, vraiment pire d'avoir un accident devant monsieur Gray que devant n'importe qui d'autre que j'avais rencontré avec mon Snape. Je fus soudainement vraiment triste d'avoir à être puni le jour de mon anniversaire – bien que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Les anniversaires étaient toujours, toujours terribles pour moi. J'avais été stupide d'espérer que celui-ci soit différent. J'allais probablement me faire enlever tous mes présents – et c'était normal! Je ne les méritais pas. Je ne méritais rien de ceci!

Nous atteignîmes le haut de nos nouveaux escaliers; ils étaient maintenant recouverts d'un tapis moelleux et étaient plus faciles à grimper que les anciens. Monsieur le Professeur Snape s'agenouilla face à moi et tint mon menton dans sa main. Je voulais tellement reculer que je me dérobai.

« 'suis tellement, tellement désolé, monsieur! » chuchotai-je. Je ne pouvais dire plus sans pleurer comme un ridicule bébé pleurnichard. Je fermai la bouche et m'ordonnai de cesser de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Ça fonctionna un peu.

….

Harry était clairement terrifié. Ç'avait été une mauvaise idée au final. Je regrettais d'avoir tenter de faire une fête. C'était une bien maigre excuse, toutefois.

« Harry –

- Oui, monsieur » répondit-il immédiatement, désespérément.

Par où commencer?

« Harry, c'était encore de la magie accidentelle. Gray est un moldu, alors il n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai jeté un sort afin qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu confus. Il n'y a pas de mal, mon enfant. Compris? » Il semblait à moitié conscient de ce que je disais.

« Oui, monsieur! » dit-il encore, sur le même ton que la dernière fois. C'était un peu exaspérant, à vrai dire! Ne pouvait-il pas simplement écouter et comprendre? _Patience, Sévérus!_

« Harry, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Maintenant, répète ce que je viens de dire. » Voilà. Ça avait bien fonctionné la dernière fois.

« P-pas d'en… pas d'ennuis, monsieur? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est exact. Maintenant allons – »

Avant que je ne puisse continuer, j'avais plein les bras d'un petit garçon très excité. Après que son « merci » eut retentit, nous retournâmes au rez-de-chaussée où régnait quelque peu d'agitation. Poppy criait et semblait vraiment hors d'elle.

« Oui, oui, je vais lui donner la foutue lettre et le paquet. Va-t-en, maudit oiseau! Oubliettes! »

….

Monsieur Gray semblait vraiment surpris de voir un grand hibou fauve dans notre salon. Il eut l'air vraiment confus de nouveau, tandis que je regardais parrain en quête de son approbation pour prendre le paquet. Se détournant de nos invités, il agita sa baguette pendant un moment; Gray semblait encore trop étourdi pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le dernier mouvement de baguette fit enfler le paquet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus gros que mon nouveau ballon de football.

Après qu'il me l'ait tendu, j'ouvris tout d'abord la lettre.

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu passes un très joyeux anniversaire aujourd'hui! Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point ta mère et ton père étaient heureux le jour de ta naissance. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé dans leurs bras quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, savais-tu cela? Souviens-toi toujours à quel point tu es aimé.

Je veux que tu saches que le jour où je t'ai gardé à Poudlard, j'ai dit à Severus que je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. Il ne m'a pas laissé le faire, et je comprends son raisonnement. Je voulais t'expliquer la situation et te dire à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, Harry. »

La lettre continuait en parlant des plumes, et du fait qu'elle croyait que je n'avais pas mal parce que je n'émettais pas le moindre bruit. Elle termina en s'excusant de nouveau, promettant qu'elle ne me frapperait plus jamais, ni aucun autre enfant, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle avait brisé et brûlé sa canne!

….

« Tout va bien, Harry? » demanda Poppy. Nous étions tous les deux inquiets.

Le petit nous regardé étonné, ses yeux verts luisant, et souffla : « Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée. Elle n'avait pas à le faire, mais elle l'a fait. Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi. Pourquoi? »

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, me démenant avec mes mots.

« Harry, Minerva doit être désolée. Elle t'a traité horriblement, et t'a accusé à tort. »

Il semblait incrédule, la poitrine haletante et le voix cassée : « J'ai toujours été puni pour des choses que je n'avais pas faite. Personne ne s'est jamais excusé avant. Je ne savais pas que les adultes faisaient ça. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. C'était vraiment aimable de sa part. Est-ce que – est-ce que je peux lui écrire une lettre de remerciement, parrain? »

Il était tellement affecté par une simple excuse – ça me coupa le souffle. J'allais devoir reparler de notre incident et lui faire de vraies excuses, moi aussi. Dès demain.

« Si tu veux écrire à Minerva, tu pourras le faire après notre petite fête. Pour l'instant, voudrais-tu regarder ce qu'il y a dans le paquet? »

Il en fut ravi, mais je dus dissimuler un grognement. C'était un lion en peluche vraiment réaliste et j'étais sûr qu'il effectuerait toutes sortes de tours une fois activé. J'allais devoir « remercier » Minerva moi-même. Foutu chat tigré!

….

Ils me chantèrent « Joyeux anniversaire »! C'était la première fois qui que ce soit le faisait pour moi, et je rougis énormément. Après le thé et le gâteau, je découvris que j'avais encore plus de cadeaux!

« Harry, Severus m'a dit quel bon lecteur tu es. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais ajouter ceci à ta collection. »

Madame Poppy me tendit un paquet en forme de livre.

« Merci, madame Poppy! » Mon Snape n'avait pas l'air ravi. Peut-être pensait-il que les garçons ne devaient pas lire la Collection complète des Contes des Frères Grimm. Moi je savais que j'allais adorer!

J'ouvris le livre et commençai à regarder les titres des histoires quand j'entendis mon Snape se racler la gorge.

Il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il avait un demi-sourire penaud sur le visage. Je déposai le livre, marchai jusqu'à lui, et il me tendit…

Mon ours en peluche!

_« Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à être heureux! »_

- FIN -


End file.
